Siren Witch
by DeveryLeafwood
Summary: Deveral Leafwood is a slender, quiet and kind-hearted student from Hogwarts. She is a mute by choice and a Siren by birth. Her life is going nowhere until Sirius Black, a stormy eyed seventeen year old with a passion for freedom, suddenly announces he wants to date her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names, characters, places, incidents et al. herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and her legal licensees, including but not limited to Bloomsbury/Scholastic, etc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Summary: Deveral, Devery for short, Leafwood is a slender, quiet and kind-hearted student from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But unlike other witches, Devery nurtures a deadly secret: she comes from a long line of Sirens. Rare magical beings who can bewitch and control anyone with the sound of their voice.

As a mute by choice and Siren by birth. Her life is going nowhere until Sirius Black, a stormy eyed seventeen year old with a passion for freedom, suddenly announces he wants to date her.

Deveral doesn't know how she feels about Sirius. Before seventh year, he barely acknowledged her existence and when he did, it was either to play a prank or act nervously around her.

However, when the evil Lord Voldemort, a power hungry wizard who would do anything to get the last Sirens in existence to join his cause, and his followers learn of Deveral and her family's powers, Sirius springs to the rescue and Deveral begins to notice that Sirius is actually rather patient at heart.

But the nightmares of Sirius's past leave him blind to Deveral's growing affections and Deveral takes up love to try and remind him who he really is because a wizarding war unlike anything their world has ever seen is brewing and will be soon upon them.

And they say, studying for your NEWTs and simply being a seventeen year old will be hard.

But when another deranged wizard, threatens to come between them, Sirius has to act fast. But will they ever find the love that they deserve?

A/N: Hey guys! I am currently writing my own romance novel and one day when I had writer's block, this story appeared. Since, I have always wanted to write a Sirius/OC fanfiction, I thought why not do it as well? I read a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction as a teenager and have always had a soft spot for Sirius Black in the Marauder era. Writing this story is helping me get back into my own novel. It is like taking a little vacation to refresh my writer brain before I go back to my other story (which is vastly different to this story). I will update when I can and until then enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

How is how Devery communicates:

 _1\. Telepathically (Italics)_

2\. **Signing (Bold)**

3\. Using her voice (Normal text)

* * *

"To me sometimes a mute sky is more expressive than the roaring sea"  
― Munia Khan

 _Prologue_

"My fingers, toes, and wands are crossed that we will not have a repeat of last year," Lily Evans, her best friend, commented while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Deveral, Devery for short, Leafwood, stopped eating.

The two Gryffindor girls were at the Great Hall, enjoying the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts with their last 'welcome back' feast.

As always, the great school of witchcraft and wizardry went all out with the food. It was like a thanksgiving feast multiplied by two Christmas lunches. The house elves were the best cooks and everybody in the Great Hall knew it.

All of the students, stretched across the four long tables, and the teachers at the front were happy to stuff their tummies with more than they could swallow. Well everyone except, Lily Evans. She barely touched her plate except nibble on some bread and pumpkin juice.

Lily put down her goblet and ran a hand through her long red mane and finally met Devery with her green eyes. The two orbs reminded Devery of emeralds but unlike the stone, Lily's eyes reflected her every emotion and right now, all she could see was stress and more stress.

 _"_ _How so?"_ Devery questioned with her telepathy, one of the very few ways she could communicate with her fellow wizard.

Devery was a mute by choice but her selective mutism wasn't triggered by a social anxiety disorder or anything traumatic. To alert others of her muteness, she had to wear a black choker.

Devery came from a long-line of Sirens, ancient beings that could charm and control anyone with the sound of their voice. Not many people knew that about the Leafwoods. The rest of Devery's family was also mute by choice. It was both a protective choice and one of self-preservation. The wizarding world hated Sirens and back in the day they were killed until treaties were drawn up and in exchange for their survival they would remain silent. They all wore necklaces to communicate this and these necklaces were also an extra magical guarantee that they wouldn't speak. The necklaces silenced their voice boxes while wearing it.

There were not many Sirens left in the wizardry world these days and Devery was pretty sure she was the only one at Hogwarts. She was an only child. But even without the ancient treaty, Devery would still choose to be a mute. If someone wanted to be in her life, she wanted the connection to be as authentic as possible. She only spoke when she knew for sure the person on the receiving end, liked her for who really she was inside not by some love spell she concocted with her voice.

It took Lily years of solid friendship to earn the sound of Devery's voice. She only just heard it this past summer and to her greatest relief, Lily did not look at her like she was enamored with her or anything. The redhead just sat back, shot her signature unamused Evans look and said, 'is that it?' Devery remembered laughing after that and Lily smiled. It was the first time she heard her best friend laugh.

Before that, they mostly communicated through hand written notes and BSL (British Sign Language). Lily went out of her way to learn, that in their first year, which shocked the living daylights out of Devery. Before that, the only people who were interested in talking to her were her family, teachers and Severus Snape when they used to be friends but all of that ended when he called Lily a mudblood back in fifth year.

These days, BSL was Lily's second language. A few of Devery's other friends picked up a few BSL here and there. Like her dormmates, Raven Warren, her friend from Ravenclaw and to her shock, a few Marauders. Her fellow Gryffindor, James Potter learned some BSL because he wanted to impress Lily Evans and Remus Lupin because he genuinely wanted to be her friend. The other two boys who made up their squad, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew didn't share the same interest. Peter just ignored her like everybody else who couldn't be bothered to accommodate her disability of sorts and Sirius? He was a whole other story.

The telepathic communication came along a lot later. Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts pulled out that talent from her head in her fourth year. The lack of talking, amplified Devery's mental capabilities and grew her natural abilities for legilimency and occulmency. Severus and Lily also helped with her with learning telepathy and the three had many conversations without speaking.

Thanks to them, she was able to hold telepathic conversations but only with her closet friends because it was something she had to practice at daily. Now that Severus was out of the picture, Devery could not send a mental thought his way. The friendship was beyond repair but she also suspected that Severus used his occlumens to block her out. She could only send Lily, her thoughts now and receive hers via legilimens. Due to such amplification, she was also getting along well with her wandless magic.

 _"_ _How so?"_ Devery asked again and Lily sighed.

 _"_ _They won't stop staring,"_ Lily replied and Devery knew who without asking but that didn't stop her eyes from looking over, further up the Gryffindor table where she knew the Marauders sat.

Lily was not the only one to feel their eyes. Devery's eyes automatically fell on Remus first, he was listening to Peter and as if he sensed her gaze, he waved with a smile.

Devery returned his wave with a smile and Lily yanked her hand down to hold but she ignored her. Remus's light green eyes laughed at that and Devery rolled her eyes to communicate what she thought of Lily's sudden shyness.

Remus then signed that they should catch up later in the common room and Devery nodded enthusiastically.

Apart from letters over the summer, she hadn't talked to Remus much lately.

Remus smiled again and returned to his meal and conversation with Peter. Pettigrew ignored her so Devery looked to James next and he winked when their eyes connected which Devery gladly returned. Lily smacked her shoulder for that one and again, Devery ignored her protests.

Underneath all the bravado, James Potter really was an all-round nice guy. He had changed a lot since his bullying days in fifth year. James then signed with a big grin that they should join them and Lily pretended to gag on something foul. James's face fell and Devery felt her heart sink at that. Unbeknownst to her best friend, she always kind of had rooted for James Potter when it came to the person of his affections, Lily Evans. She thought they would suit each other and she hoped that Lily would finally see that light this year before it was too late for James. But she didn't tell Lily that, oh no, she valued her existence too much for that and she did have to be supportive of her best friend's feelings.

Devery then checked to see if the cost was clear and when Lily went to nibble on some bread, she signed to James to be patient and he nodded with thoughtful eyes, he mouthed thanks before returning to his own meal.

That was when, Devery wished she pulled her eyes away but it was so use. She was weak when it came to those grey stormy eyes ever since she first saw them when they were eleven. And it never did matter what happened before between them, it never did.

Sirius Black returned her stare with an intensity that seemed to grow everyday and it burned right through her body that she got shivers. Was it snowing? She wondered and she doubled checked to see if the Great Hall's ceiling was still showcasing a brilliant night sky, full of stars and floating candlelight. It was. No snow in sight.

Then against her better judgment, she looked at Sirius again. She couldn't explain it. There was just this pull, this sense of gravity that when she knew where he was, she had to look and marvel. She thought he was cute in sixth year but those few months of summer seemed to have seasoned him out into the realm of handsome. Sirius looked broader in the shoulders and his face looked a little longer, like he grew more into his angelic features. Black arched eyebrows, high cheekbones and a strong jawline with a nice dash of brown stubble. His long nose suited his more symmetrically aligned face and his black curls were longer, the tips rested on top of his shoulders and his lips looked fuller, particularly the curve of his lower one.

But unlike in sixth year, she learned and vowed to have more self-control when it came to checking out Sirius Black in seventh year. She looked back into his grey eyes of steel, allowed her body to feel that familiar lurch of butterflies one last time and severed the connection.

She pushed her yearlong crush down again and buried it. As far as she could tell, Sirius didn't like the mute girl and never would. His interests laid in the normal teenage witch variety at Hogwarts. The boy was a player. Boys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him.

Black only knew how to disrupt the moment when it came to her anyway and she forced herself to look at Lily but her skin still felt Sirius staring in their general direction.

 _"_ _No Black. No Potter. We will enjoy the most of our seventh year, do you promise?"_ Lily reached for her hand and Devery shook it. The crazy shenanigans of last year will not be repeated this year.

 _"_ _I promise,"_ Devery forced a smile and she returned to her meal and Lily did the same. The two girls then allowed the loudness of the Great Hall to wash over them and for a couple of moments, their heads were clear of Potter and Black until Professor Dumbledore called for attention.

The great and aging wizard in his gold and blue robes, welcomed the new first years and he outlined the usual rules. The Forbidden Forest was out of bounds, the great lake and the whomping willow was also to be avoided at all costs. He then went on to announce the names of the new Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Lily perked up in excitement and nerves beside her and held her hands tightly. Devery took much joy in her friend's sudden upbeat energy. Lily was particularly bouncing in her chair and Devery made sure she stayed seated with her grip.

"I am proud to announce that this year's Head Girl is no other than Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor," Professor Dumbledore's big voice boomed through the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table jumped up in cheer. Devery stood up clapping, while Lily covered her face in shock before another Gryffindor, Mary, one of their doormats, pulled her to her feet.

They cheered and congratulated Lily before Professor Dumbledore called for quiet once again. Devery then helped Lily settle down into her seat. She was overwhelmed at being chosen as the new Head Girl. She worked hard for it and deserved it.

"It is so going to be Remus," Lily whispered and Devery thought so too. Remus was a prefect for Gryffindor too and the two girls looked towards the Marauders in anticipation, eyes locked on Remus only to hear the impossible.

"And I am proud to announce that this year's Head Boy is Mr James Potter of Gryffindor!"

* * *

"Ten sickles that she hexes him," Peter blurted.

Devery just rolled her eyes while she continued to stare at the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

She will never forget the look at her best friend's face when Professor Dumbledore announced James as the new Head Boy. Lily turned as white as a ghost. She was dumb folded and so was Devery and the rest of the school.

James was a good guy but not squeaky-clean Head Boy good. Maybe in a couple of years but not now. What was Dumbledore thinking? Even James was genuinely shocked. Devery then remembered watching the two of them, follow Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall to have a meeting with Dumbledore. That was the last she saw of them.

"Twelve sickles," Peter suggested and Remus agreed to the wager but not Sirius, which surprised her.

The boy loved to make bets. Where he chose to sit around the fire, also shocked her. Black sat on the same couch as her instead of join Remus and Peter on the floor, where they played a game of exploding snap.

They were waiting to see James and Lily and it was nearly eleven o'clock. The other girls in Devery's dormitory retired to bed a while ago. They thought they might as well get some sleep before the show that was Lily pissed off at James woke the whole tower up.

Devery couldn't blame them for thinking that and she thought it was smart of them. But what she didn't understand was Black sitting on the same couch as her and watching the fire too in silence.

Over the years, Sirius had four settings when it came to interacting with her. One was ignore the living daylights out of her. Two was pull the occasional prank on her and bully her which he stopped doing in fifth year, thankfully, after she hexed him good with her wandless magic. Three was just stay away and glare in her general direction and four was to be nervous. The fourth setting was a new one that formed in sixth year. The boy struggled to form two sentences around her, which baffled Devery so she took no notice of it.

But this sudden behavior, she could not sweep under the rug. Black was acting funny with the closeness and she intended to find out why. Remus also picked up on Sirius's strange behavior.

 **"** **Did something happen between you two?"** Remus signed to Devery and she shrugged.

 **"** **I have no idea. It's weird and I am feeling really uncomfortable right now,"** she signed back. She knew it was rude whenever she did BSL around people who didn't understand but Peter and Sirius were used to it by now, they didn't care or so she thought. Her hands froze when she was about to sign something else to Remus when she caught Sirius frowning at them both.

"Pete and I are still here, you know? So quit talking like we're not," he snapped. He genuinely sounded hurt?

"Sorry mate. I was just asking how Devery's summer was. I'm just used to signing… she is more comfortable with signing than writing," Remus said and Sirius's narrow grey eyes grew soft. Devery smiled at Remus and his observant eyes. He was a great friend that way. He always knew what made her feel good about herself and what didn't without her explaining why. It was true that she hated writing as a form of communication with others.

It took longer and parchment and ink was not cheap. Plus it was more inconvenient and she felt less able as a person. She used to carry her quill, pens, inkpot and parchment wherever she went and still did but she tried not to use it as much. It was a sore spot for her already fragile self-esteem.

Sirius was looking at her now instead of the fire so she took a deep breath before she looked at him with what she hoped was an apologetic look.

She then reached into her robes to pull out a small scrap of parchment and a pen. Then Sirius did something that shocked their already shocked minds further. He gently stopped her.

Sparks shot up Devery's skin when his larger hands engulfed her wrists and her heartbeat went into hyper drive.

"It is okay. I am sorry for snapping," Sirius said in a much softer tone and one of his thumbs suddenly rubbed soothing circles into her skin. Devery could only stare at his huge pale hands on her much more tanned skin. Unlike her fellow British students, Devery was half cast with her mixed Mediterranean and French background.

Sirius's hands looked good on her skin. It was a nice contrast and Devery admired his long and elegant fingers. He had piano playing hands with quidditch player palms. They were rough from all those years of holding that bat as a beater. It wasn't a bad kind of rough either. Just rough and it made her soft skin tingle, weirdly.

"Moony, can you please translate for Devery?" Sirius suddenly asked and he moved to sit right beside her with his long muscular arm resting behind her head on the couch. Devery looked at Remus in alarm. What the hell was going on here?

Sirius's other hand then moved to give one of her hands a brief squeeze before he took it back to rest on his lap.

Remus cleared his throat loudly, shrugged his shoulders at Devery and agreed with an odd look at Sirius.

But Sirius only seemed to have eyes for her and Devery thanked her lucky stars for being mute for once. With Black this close, there was no way she could string a single sentence together with her voice. She could feel her hands start to sweat with nerves. Up close like this, she could smell his natural earthy scent and Devery could see luscious his eyelashes really were. Any girl would be envious by how thick and curled up they lay around his steel-like eyes. It was like he was born with natural mascara.

"How was your summer, Devery?" Sirius asked with avid interest and Devery quickly glanced at Remus to check if he could see her hands, her somewhat shaking hands start to sign.

"It was good, she says. Nice and relaxing for a couple of weeks before Lily came over to stay for the rest of it. Then it was fun. Adventurously fun," Remus smiled at the last part.

"Yeah?" Sirius prompted but Devery didn't look at him while she continued to sign, she kept her eyes on Remus.

"They went to London and ran into Raven in Paris, you know that chaser on the Ravenclaw team?" Remus continued to translate and Devery looked at Sirius when she suddenly felt his body stiffen beside her.

"Yeah, I know that guy," he answered with a stiff jaw and Devery grew worried.

 **"** **Did I say something wrong?"** She quickly signed to Remus and he shrugged.

"What did she say?" Sirius looked between them.

Devery then clicked her fingers to get Remus's attention and she continued with her story about Paris and explained how they explored the Louvre.

She hoped Remus understood her signage. He hasn't signed places with her for a while.

"She says they then became lovers. She loved it," Remus quickly translated and Devery nodded vigorously to back him up, not quite progressing what Remus just said until it was too late.

"You guys, WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed with sudden dark eyes and clenched fists?

Remus and Devery then quickly shook their heads in embarrassment. Both of them quickly turning red in the face and Devery signed at Remus frantically and he still translated.

"No way. That did not happen! We went to the Louvre!"

Remus then congratulated himself on finally getting that sign right and he continued to translate Devery against his better judgment.

"Remus, you know I am still a bloody virgin! For Merlin sake, I haven't even been kissed yet! You know I am a nun! Oh god, Remus! Why are you translating this? Stop translating!"

Devery then threw a pillow at Remus's head to make him shut up and she hid her flushed face in her robes. How embarrassing?!

Meanwhile, Peter just laughed in the background until Sirius whacked him with a pillow to shut him up.

"Ow!" Peter groaned and rubbed his sore head. Sirius was freakishly strong when he wanted to be and rough.

"I like the Louvre too," he quickly said to save Devery further embarrassment from Remus's poor translating skills.

"My uncle took me there once. The Mona Lisa is really small," Sirius said and Devery strangely felt something play with her long black hair. Probably a spider crawling along her back. A spider with fingers? She suddenly felt and she looked behind curiously to see Sirius's hand on her back? Which he quickly took back when she gave him an odd look for touching her in the first place.

"Art is boring in my opinion," Peter finally spoke up from the floor. He was now busily counting out his sickles for the bet.

 **"** **No surprises there,"** Devery quickly signed and gave Peter the stink eye. He did laugh at her for being an unkissed virgin. Remus burst out laughing.

"Art is not boring. It is full of expression and poetry. I could stare at it for the rest of my life and yet still find meaning in it. Art is life," Sirius looked at Devery pointedly and she couldn't help but smile a little and he returned her smile with a grin before looking at Remus.

"You know what, moony?" Sirius then glared at Remus, which sobered him up immediately. His friend looked scary when he glared.

"You are a shit translator. You can hardly keep up." Devery felt his body tense up again and she knew it was from frustration.

"Well it is not my fault you didn't take the BSL classes Professor McGonagall offered in first and second year. I am doing my best here," Remus returned the glare.

"Then sodding teach me this year, you grump," Sirius prompted with hard eyes and everyone grew lost for words. Devery's feelings of embarrassment then turned back to feelings of unsure unease. Peter dropped his sickles everywhere, genuinely stunned.

Devery then pointed at Sirius to get his attention and mouthed out the word 'for real?'

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "In all seriousness, I want to learn BSL. I mean, do you really want Remus there being an awkward chaperone, every time I ask you out on a date?"

Then Sirius was the one to cover up his mouth and turn red in the face. Devery had a feeling he didn't intend to say that last bit. She felt her jaw drop and Remus translated her reaction without visual prompting.

"What in Merlin, padfoot?" Remus blurted out. Sirius wanted to date Devery? Since when?

It was completely left field of him and he suddenly wondered if Sirius took too many bludgers to the head over the summer when they played quidditch at James's house. Peter thought the same thing too.

Devery had no idea what to say, so she let her body do the doing for her, she stood up and turned to escape to the girl's dormitories but she didn't get very far when Sirius grabbed her wrist.

Her feet screeched to a halt and distantly in her stupor, she thought she heard Lily and James, yelling at each other as they entered the common room. She turned her head to check but all she got was a huge eyeful of Sirius Black's sternum. Then her stomach was doing the butterfly dance thing again and she could do anything but ogle. The pull she felt towards him was back and it was back in full force.

He left a few buttons open on his white shirt and his Gryffindor tie was hanging loosely under his messy collar. All she could see was his pale chest, a little bit of black curly chest hair and his strong neck.

His Adam's apple was bobbing, up and down. He was breathing hard as if he was struggling to piece together words. His hand around her wrist then went around her waist and Devery finally looked up at his face in alarm.

The way he looked at her now, stilled her body to the bone with a heat she couldn't decipher. His grey, beautiful eyes were as dark as a stormy sky and there within them, brewed a thunderous feeling. If someone asked her later what happened, she would probably say time just stopped like they did in those romantic movies. She was suspended in space by the heat Sirius stared at her face with. She then felt his other hand stroke the side of her face with his fingertips.

"So soft," he whispered in a huskier sounding voice and his arm wrapped around her waist pulled her closer and Devery would remember tomorrow that she didn't mind that at all.

She really liked being pressed up against all that lean muscle. And she would remember how she liked the feeling of his black curls tickling her face when he rested his forehead against hers. Sirius then mumbled something about Raven not taking his girl's first kiss before he was doing exactly that.

It was a delicious brush of mouths and due to her stupor; it was quite easy for Sirius to turn the kiss into a carnal one. His tongue stroked hers and it was the briefest of strokes because time suddenly snapped back into motion. Remus pulled Sirius away and punched out his lights and Lily banged him up further with a hex.


	2. Chapter 1

" _Assumptions are dangerous things to make, and like all dangerous things to make - bombs, for instance, or strawberry shortcake - if you make even the tiniest mistake you can find yourself in terrible trouble. Making assumptions simply means believing things are a certain way with little or no evidence that shows you are correct, and you can see at once how this can lead to terrible trouble."_

― Lemony Snicket, The Austere Academy

* * *

Chapter 1: Your assumption, your perspective

 _Flashbacks ~ Sixth year_

"Another year, done and dusted, thank Merlin," James Potter mumbled to himself while he continued to pack up his trunk. They were catching the train home later that day.

As always, he was the last one packing up in his dormitory because he liked to take his time. He liked having his things in order and neatly folded. It made it easier to put away when he got home. Remus and Peter, already packed, were off doing pranks to keep up the Marauder name. James was going to join them later after trying again to ask Lily Evans out for a date over the summer. He fell in love with that redhead ever since he first saw her in first year. Lily was the girl he was going to marry one day and it wasn't because of his overly large ego that he thought that. Call it gut instincts. Call it intuition. But James Potter just knew Lily was the one.

Apart from being the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was also the smartest and most caring person he had ever met. Well, she was caring to everyone except him and he couldn't blame her. He admitted that he was a jerk in his younger years but that was only because he thought he could get Lily's approval by becoming the most popular boy in school.

That plan failed miserably. So he tried to not be such a jerk this year and next year, which was a whole new ball game for James. Next year, he vowed to be nothing but himself around Lily Evans and if she didn't like him for who he was, he vowed to let her go after graduation and leave it up to fate. He would move on with his life. He didn't want to marry someone who didn't like him for who he truly was. Anything else would be fake and inauthentic.

"Good plan, Potter," James thought out loud and he started to fold up his shirts when his best friend barged into the dormitory looking quite out of breath. Sirius slumped onto his bed and groaned into his pillow.

"Girls are crazy, prongs," Sirius forced out.

"You're preaching to the choir, padfoot," James agreed and Sirius turned to lie on his side.

"You would think a bird would be thankful to know when their guy no longer fancied them so they could then go find another bloke but no. They turn into axe murderers with their sharp nails and threaten to cut off your hair when you sleep," Sirius mumbled.

"Did you breakup with another bird, mate?" James asked, still concentrating on folding his clothes and Sirius's muffled groan was his answer.

"What is that now? Four in three months?"

"Five. Her name is Meriden, she's a sixth year from Ravenclaw," Sirius corrected and James grimaced.

"Sounds like you need to play more Quidditch, padfoot."

Sirius agreed with a humph.

"So, I take it, your goals for this year have been successfully achieved," James said and Sirius looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look, mate. I know you like a quaffle in the palm of my hand. I know what you sorted out to do this year. Plus I remember a certain conversation from last Christmas concerning a certain someone," James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aren't you meant to have a shit memory, prongs?" Sirius sat up properly with a frown and James laughed.

"I remember everything that happens when I drink firewhiskey… well the important things."

"James, I was really drunk that night," Sirius tried to explain and James shook his head.

"Oh no, padfoot. A drunk padfoot is always an honest padfoot and a forgetful padfoot the next day," James chuckled and Sirius threw his pillow at him but James easily dodged it.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you stood up in my living room with a bunch of mistletoe and announced no more like slurred that you were going to put mistletoe everywhere in the common room when we got back so you could finally kiss the most beautiful girl in school, the love of your life… Devery Leafwood."

Sirius groaned and told James to shut it but his best friend kept on going.

"You said the mistletoe will help you overcome your nerves and if that plan didn't happen, you will date every other girl in Hogwarts until you finally build up the confidence to ask Devery out. And you did that padfoot. You are way more confident with the girls now," James then congratulated his best friend with a pat on the back but Sirius didn't return his enthusiasm.

"Not where Devery is still concerned. I saw her while I was running away from crazy Meriden before. That girl got so needy and yeah, anyway. I saw Devery in the grounds and she was reading. I walked past her and said: I think you have a cool looking nose and I just ran for it. I mean, what the fuck is that, James? She probably thinks I'm some creepy lunatic with a nose fetish now," Sirius said in distress and James couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks mate thanks a lot. You are real good source of support," Sirius remarked sarcastically and James patted him hard on the back.

"Welcome to my world." Sirius made a face.

"But in all honesty Sirius, just be yourself and see what happens," he advised and Sirius stood up, shaking his head in deep thought.

"No- no way! I am getting nowhere being myself. I need something to ease the nerves like a potion or something."

"Like the Draught of Peace potion?" James suggested and Sirius clapped his hands, agreeing.

"Yes! That's what I bloody need to keep my cool! I'll make one over the holidays and make my move when we get back!"

* * *

'I have a cool looking nose?' Devery then shook that thought away while she continued to walk with Lily to the horseless drawn carriages to take them to Hogsmeade train station. They were catching the Hogwarts Express.

But as soon as she shook the thought away, it came back along with that pull of gravity. Sirius was walking ahead of them with James, Remus and Peter. He was laughing at something Peter said and looked absolutely gorgeous while he did it.

Sirius Black was gorgeous, mischievous as hell and naturally born smart. Devery hardly saw him study and she would know because she looked at him a lot. He had a magnetism that defied logic and he was weird. So very weird. Who told people, they thought they had cool noses? But Devery liked weird. She was weird too. Very weird.

It was a pity he was never single. Sirius always seemed to be dating somebody and every time, Devery saw him with another girl, a part of her did bubble with jealousy. It happened all year and she was glad to go home to at least get a break from those feelings. Apart from the jealousy, she also felt down. It was during those moments, she wished she wasn't a Siren. She wished she was normal, like those girls he dated.

" _Excited to go home?"_ Lily suddenly asked her telepathically and Devery quickly nodded just in case she got caught checking out Sirius Black. But Lily did catch her and so many times before. For her best friend's shake, she hoped it was just a crush that will fade over the break.

 _End of flashbacks_

* * *

Professor McGonagall did not react favorably to Sirius Black turning up unconscious in the Hospital Wing. If Professor Dumbledore didn't step in and defend Remus and Lily's protectiveness of Devery, their titles of Prefect and Head Girl would have been stripped from their education record.

Professor McGonagall saw Professor Dumbledore's point and decided to lessen her punishment. There was a war brewing in the wizarding world and the values of the next generation of wizards were never more important than now.

The impending war was up to the next generation to resolve and the players had to have good values and good moral codes. Loyalty to a friend was one of them.

Professor McGonagall saw that loyalty in her students and as their teacher and mentor, she was going to nurture it to the best of her ability. So she gave Remus and Lily two weeks of detention and deducted fifty points from Gryffindor.

Professor Dumbledore then ordered the Marauders, Lily and Devery back to their beds. The group followed Sirius to the Hospital Wing after James ran to get help.

Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, was astounded at the turn of events. She could see the Marauders hitting one another because to her, teenage boys will be teenage boys. Lily hexing Sirius unconscious however, she did not see coming and the young witch did not look regretful of her actions.

The hex had an invisible force like effect that made Sirius lose his footing and smack his head on the ground. Remus's punch merely startled the poor lad. Sirius was very lucky that he didn't crack his head wide open. He had a lot of bruising on the left side of his forehead and a tiny gash that will scar. To avoid brain damage, Madame Pomfrey put Sirius into a healing sleep for a few days.

It wasn't the first time Madame Pomfrey has had to treat Sirius Black. The lad was forever getting into mischief and duels. He was very resilient and will be right as rain in a week or so. He just needed to rest and not overexert himself too quickly.

Quidditch was out until further notice for the lad.

* * *

After they got Sirius Black help and Professor Dumbledore send them to bed, Devery went her separate way and slept the night away. She was locked up tight until further notice and her friends gave her space. She didn't know how to feel right now. It was all mixed up in a proverbial blender and she had to sort it all out. But not right now, today was the first day of school and she had classes, NEWTs to worry over and books to borrow later at the library. There was going to be a lot of essays and exams.

And a lot of checkups on Sirius in the Hospital Wing. Things might be going crazy but she still wanted to make sure he was going to be all right.

A part of her did like how quickly Remus and Lily came to her aid, they were loyal friends but another part of her was cranky at their overprotectiveness. They didn't have to put Sirius in the hospital wing. Yes, he was doing something he wasn't supposed too. Like getting all up in her personal bubble and claiming her first kiss.

Devery still couldn't believe that actually happened. But if Remus and Lily allowed her to deal with it, she would've eventually pushed Sirius away and ran away. Again, she wondered why the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor. Brave girls did not run away after their first kiss.

Sirius was a good kisser and he did give her a lovely introduction into the world of kissing. It was an impulsive kiss but a nice kiss. A good kiss. A solid kiss full of Sirius's tongue in her mouth.

Devery then caught herself touching her lips for the millionth time that morning while she got ready in the dorm bathroom. Her hazel eyes traced her heart shaped face in the mirror. She didn't look any different but she felt different. Older almost. Devery analyzed her body. She turned from side to side and fiddled with her school uniform.

She looked like any other seventh year student in the school. Well, almost. Devery did not wear her skirt above her knees and she always tucked in her white shirt unlike the other girls. Her Gryffindor tie, robes and collar was always neat too. She also kept her wild mane of long black curls tamed with a slicked back ponytail and braid. She also didn't wear makeup like the other girls. The girls she has seen Sirius date over the years.

He usually went for the pretty and popular girls who wore their skirts shorter by taking up the hem and wore too much makeup. What did Sirius see in her all of a sudden? Devery had no idea. She then put her necklace back on, a plain black choker like cord that rested above her collar. Usually she would leave the bathroom after doing that, by her usual standards, she was ready to but not today. Something kept her from walking out. She wondered what changed between the last time she saw Sirius in sixth year and now. Whatever that changed caused Sirius to now feel attracted to her.

"Devery, can I please come in?" Alice Lightwood, her dorm mate and friend knocked on the door. Devery then used her wand to open the door.

Even though she was a mute, her wand could still hear when she mouthed out spells. This was due to her wand's core. It held the hair of a Satori and a lock of hers. A rare sasquatch looking creature, native to the mountains in Japan. The Satori could read minds. Decades ago, Devery's family commissioned Ollivanders, the famed wandmakers, to create wands out of Satori fur. Garrick Ollivander made Devery's wand when she was eleven.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked in concern and Devery looked past her shoulder to see that their dormitory was empty except for them two. Mary and Lucy Stone, their other dorm mates already left. Lily now slept in her new Head Girl quarters.

" **How long have I been in here?"** Devery signed.

"An hour," Alice answered and Devery's eyes widened.

"You still have time for breakfast so don't worry about that Devery. Classes don't start for another hour and a half. But do you need help with anything?" Alice asked and Devery just stared. Since she was already in an analytical mood, her eyes broke down Alice's face. Her friend wore her thick brown hair down today and she was wearing some eyeliner that made her blue eyes pop beautifully. Her hands were signing before she really knew what she was doing.

" **Can you please do my makeup and hair, Alice?"**

* * *

James Potter was acting strangely and Lily Evans surprisingly did not like it one bit. She wanted nothing more than James to leave her alone but the sudden change didn't sit right.

Potter was going completely off script. After Dumbledore send them back to bed, he didn't wait to walk with her back to the Head tower where they now slept. He went on ahead and didn't look her way.

She was surprised to say that she walked back alone to the tower. Lily expected James to be all over her now that they shared the headship, demanding a date but Potter did none of the sort so far. She wasn't used to this Potter and she surprisingly found that she did not like it. Potter was giving her no attention.

After she woke up and got ready that morning for class, she went down into their common room to do some reading then James came down, keeping his spectacles to the floor the whole time. He then sat on the other side of the common room and pulled on his shoes without a word. He was now going through one of his textbooks.

Lily wasn't used to this Potter and she surprisingly found that she did not like it. All of a sudden, Potter wasn't giving her his undivided attention and Lily was going to find out why.

"Potter?" Lily called from across the couches. James pretended he didn't hear and continued reading. Lily rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. Whatever this was, James was playing a mind game and she was determined to break it. No one got away with playing mind games with Lily Evans.

"Mister James Potter?!" Lily shouted and James finally looked her way. His clenched jaw said it all to Lily. He didn't look happy to be disturbed. She had seen James angry before but never towards her.

"Yes? Miss Lily Evans?" James replied as nicely as he could but it was forced.

"What's with the sudden hostility?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" James fired back and Lily looked perplexed.

"Excuse me?" She closed her textbook and James did the same with his textbook.

"I am not going to play twenty questions with you Lily. You know what you did and that's enough explanation," James frowned and he started to pack up his school bag. Just like that, he ignored her existence again and that rattled Lily up.

"What exactly did I do that is so horrible that warrants a scolding from egotistical jerk face Potter?" Lily snapped and James glared with fire in his hazel eyes.

"Like I said before, Lily, I am not having this discussion with you. If you don't like it, that's your problem."

Lily stood up with a scowl.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing here, Potter-

"I am not playing any games with you Lily," James interrupted loudly but Lily pushed on.

"Whatever games you are playing, they will not work! You might've fooled Dumbledore into making you Head Boy but you will not fool me! You are still the same egotistical brat! Pretending to be a good Head Boy will not make me want to date you!"

"Believe me, I know," James ran his hands through his messy brown hair with a sigh.

"Good! I am glad we have that sorted!" Lily relented and she could feel her face start to grow flushed. James Potter was the only one who could bring out her anger so quickly. She always seemed to lose her cool around him.

"Are you done?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

He really did not want to be in the same room as Lily anymore. He never thought he would see the day where he genuinely wanted to be away from her beautiful face.

"No, I am not done!" Lily folded her arms and James breathed out in frustration.

"What else do you need to do, Lily? You have already flung your insults at me," James stood up and closed his school bag.

"I will never ever date you! And it is the same for Devery! She will never ever date Black!"

Lily then froze in her place. James's hazel eyes narrowed and all six feet and two inches of him was suddenly blaring down on her much smaller frame. He moved so quickly.

Never before had she seen James looking so angry and caged all at the same time. Plus he was tall. Like really tall and bulked up with muscle from all that Quidditch as a chaser.

"Leave my best friend out of this! In fact, stay away from him and me all together, Lily! By Merlin's beard, I have had it!" James finally raised his voice and it was like a stunning curse, lighting up the night. Lily gulped a little in fear and adrenaline. James was usually quite passive.

For six long years, he kept this side of him hidden from her and now she saw why. His temper made him appear bigger, more powerful, more dominant and kind of sexy.

The muscles in his neck stood out more prominently. James didn't shave that morning and he strangely looked good with a little bit of beard. Lily felt her heartbeat speed up when that thought crossed her mind and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Until you apologize to Sirius for putting him in the hospital wing, I will only talk to you about Head Boy stuff. Everything else is off limits, Evans," James growled and that brought Lily's anger back in no time.

"I will never apologize to that womanizing git! He attacked my best friend and I was protecting her! If anyone has to apologise, it is him!" Lily yelled and James scowled. He took a step away from Lily and tried to keep a level head.

No one had a go at his best friend and got away with it. He fought against the urge to make Lily pay with a hex or prank and it was hard. Sirius was like his brother.

"They were snogging Lily and from what I saw, Devery wasn't making any attempts to push my best friend away," James muttered.

"My best friend is not a slut, you git! She was in shock because your slutty best friend was suffocating her with his filthy mouth!"

"By Merlin, that is enough!" James shouted over Lily and they were both breathing hard. James knew he had to tone it down. He was getting nowhere with Lily's anger by being angry.

"Look Lily," James softened his tone and Lily glared, still feeling quite cross.

"I will always think you are amazing but this isn't who you are. You are upset and I understand that but so am I. You put my best friend in the hospital wing and that's not right. I will talk to you about our duties but I will not patrol with you or do anything else. Not until you make this right," James explained with a deep breath and he hoped Lily would see the light but he lost hope when Lily's frown deepened.

"Get stuffed Potter!"

* * *

Hogwarts had many convenient ways to communicate. They had the owl post. Patronuses. The floo network. But the fasted one of them all, which was the oldest, was 'tell a student.'

Word travelled fast about what happened last night in the Gryffindor common room. Devery didn't realize what all the whispering was about until she sat down with Alice, Lucy and Mary for lunch in the Great Hall.

Breakfast was quite ordinary and her first two classes of the day, zoomed by with it's usual unloading of NEWT stress. The professors explained how it was going to pan out this year with exams and then they jumped right into the content.

Devery barely noticed the whispering because this year she really wanted to focus on her studies. Last year was the last time she was doing an assignment last minute. She didn't fool around so much in her fifth year with OWLS and she wasn't going to fool around with her NEWTS. Devery dreamed of working in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic and she needed really good marks to get accepted into the training program.

But since it was lunchtime, Devery tucked those thoughts away for later and she started to eat some chicken soup. That was when she noticed the stares, aimed in her direction. Devery then looked up and her fellow students turned away to chat amongst themselves so Devery thought nothing of it. She put her head down again and ate.

The hair on the back of her neck and arms stood up, along with the feeling that people were definitely staring at her came back. So Devery looked around again and like before everyone went back to talking to each other. Weird.

It felt like she was in first year again and everyone wanted to know who the 'mute girl' was. In second year, the stares just stopped because she was old news but not anymore it seemed.

"So Devery?" Lucy called for her attention across the table.

" **What is it?"** she signed and drank some water. Lucy then shared a look with Mary, sitting next to her. Alice, who was sitting on Devery's left, looked at Devery with much interest.

"Is it true?" Lucy asked and Devery pulled a confused expression. What was true? Mary then thankfully explained Lucy's inquisition.

"We heard a rumor this morning that you snogged Sirius in the common room last night and Lily put him in the hospital wing for it."

Devery quickly shook her head. Mary, Lucy and Alice then breathed out in relief for their friend. Sirius was a notorious dater. But what Devery signed next, they were not expecting.

" **Remus punched Sirius and then Lily hexed him unconscious."**

"Oh?" said Mary. "So you didn't snog Sirius?"

Devery felt her palms start to sweat and she tucked them into her robes, unsure what to say.

"Oh Merlin," Lucy exclaimed. "It is true, look at how red she is turning!"

Devery patted her cheek and indeed felt warmth in them.

"Woohoo! Go Devery! Sirius is hot!" Alice cuffed Devery merrily on the shoulder and Devery started to feel very flush.

"Yeah, go Devery!" Mary agreed.

"It is bound to happen sooner or later," Lucy grinned.

" **What do you mean by that?"** Devery asked and Lucy giggled a little.

"You're a natural beauty, Devery. The whole school knows that. You're just shy. But there was just no way you were going to end seventh year without being kissed," Lucy said and the two other girls nodded.

"And now that you're wearing makeup and your hair down, I doubt you'll be going to Hogsmeade without a date," Mary also added.

"Who's wearing makeup?" Lily suddenly said to Devery's right and Devery's eyes widened at her best friend's appearance. She just appeared out of nowhere. Lily greeted everyone and sat down to eat.

"Devery is," Alice answered Lily's question. "I did her makeup and hair this morning. She wanted a change and doesn't she look great?" Alice smiled. Lily then stared at Devery closely to double check and she was indeed wearing makeup. Alice put on some blush, foundation, eyeliner and clear gloss to highlight Devery's features. Her long waist-length curls, hung down in nice waves down her back.

"Looks great," Lily complimented her best friend and Alice. Devery mouthed out her thanks.

"But I am a little jealous," Lily said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I have been trying to get Devery to let me put makeup on her at school for years. She only lets me on the holidays," Lily answered.

" **What can I say? Alice inspired me,"** Devery signed and that made all the girls chuckle.

"So Devery? Is Black a good kisser?" Lucy asked, sounding genuinely curious and Devery felt like she was backed into a corner again but for a whole different reason. Lily tensed up beside her while she ate. Her best friend was now frowning at her food.

"He is good at mauling and he paid for it, if that's what you wanted to know Lucy," she grumbled and Devery couldn't help but frown at Lily for that.

Sure, she didn't know how she was feeling about Sirius at this very moment but that kiss was not entirely against her consent. Once she figured out how the kissing thing worked, Devery was going to kiss Sirius back and then maybe push him over before running away with her tail between her legs.

"If Black knows what is good for him, he will stay away from my best friend," Lily commented in all seriousness.

" _And just who named you my warden, Lily?"_ Devery's voice suddenly bloomed in Lily's mind and Lily looked to her best friend in a little shock.

" _But Black was mauling you! Wasn't he, Devery?"_ Lily questioned telepathically and Devery didn't know why but she had the strong urge to cry all of a sudden.

" _Oh come on, Devery! You know Black's a womanizer. He was just using you so Remus and I jumped in to protect you,"_ Lily tried to make her see her perspective.

" _You and Remus don't know that for sure. You two just assumed and you jumped in where your noses were not wanted."_

Devery couldn't believe it herself either. She just defended Sirius Black. But it was not just Sirius she was defending; she was defending her yearlong feelings of attraction for Sirius too. Lily just looked at her like she grew a second head.

Devery then felt a tear slip against her will and she quickly rubbed it away.

"Oh, Devery," Lily sighed when she realized something.

In sixth year, she suspected that Devery had a crush on Sirius but she wasn't sure so she never brought it up. She caught Devery too many times, looking at Sirius last year with desire in her hazel eyes. Lily reached out to comfort her best friend with a hug but Devery avoided her arms by jumping out of her seat.

" **I want to be alone right now,"** Devery signed, loudly and clearly in her silence.

She walked away from the Gryffindor table and no one stopped her. They gave her space and Devery went to wait for the next lot of classes to begin.


	3. Chapter 2

" _It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone."_

― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

Chapter 2: Maybe, I don't know

Devery did not sit with Lily for the remainder of their classes that day. This was well noticed by their fellow seventh years. Devery and Lily always sat next to each other since first year and the girls felt weird to be apart but the separation was needed.

Lily needed to collect her thoughts about what happened earlier with James and Devery at lunchtime.

Devery needed to figure out how she would go on from here. Would she admit her attraction to Sirius openly? Or would she keep quiet about it and pretend nothing happened? She wasn't sure. She needed to talk to Sirius first. So she wasn't surprised to find that her feet had led her to the hospital wing after classes finished that day.

Since it was so early in the school year, Sirius was still the first and only patient. His comatose form had the whole hospital wing to himself. Devery tried not to make a lot of noise while she walked further into the sick bay where all the beds were kept. She didn't see Madame Pompfrey in her office near the entrance of the wing and Devery wondered where the healer could be.

Sirius slept in the bed closet to the big glass windows near the far back. There were a few chairs beside his bed, and get-well gifts and some of his possessions on his bedside table, Devery assumed. She rested her school bag on one of the chairs and scoped out his bedside table.

There were a lot of get-well cards, chocolate and candy. Devery felt bad for not thinking to bring him anything. She made a mental note to make him a card for tomorrow. There was also a wizard chess set, a few books, a baseball and glove and leather bound journal. Some of Sirius's clothes were also peeking out of the bedside table's drawers. No doubt, one of the Marauders brought them and just chucked them in there.

Devery knew she shouldn't touch Sirius's things but the messiness of his clothes annoyed her and she felt like doing something nice for him. She looked down at Sirius to double check to see if he was still asleep.

He lay on his back in blue plaid pajamas with the bed sheet resting beneath his chin. His black hair fanned around his gorgeous face on the pillow and Devery couldn't help but straighten his bed sheets as well. The large bandage around his forehead did nothing to diminish his beauty to Devery. Sirius just looked more rugged and peaceful while he slept. He did not unnerve her at all in this state. The rise and fall of his chest was nice and even.

" _My very own sleeping beauty,"_ Devery thought to herself and she gently stroked the side of his face with her fingers. His face remained peaceful and unresponsive when she touched him. Devery knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to touch him.

" _What am I going to do about you?"_ She questioned him telepathically but she knew it was fruitless. She knew Sirius couldn't hear her and she sat beside him on the bed, making sure she didn't sit on his arm. Her eyes fell on his mouth and before she could restrain herself, she was tracing his lower lip with her thumb.

Even knocked out cold, apart of her desired to kiss him again. She wanted to see if what she felt when Sirius kissed her yesterday was a one-time thing or not. Was her attraction to him just a phase? Devery felt her palms start to sweat and her heartbeat started to speed up. Was she really going to do this? Her stomach then started to do its butterfly dance and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

But she needed to know for sure and this kiss wasn't even a kiss, she rationalized. It was a test. An experiment. Devery then checked the room again to see if they were still alone and she clicked her fingers beside Sirius's ears to check again if he was still out of it.

" _Okay, here goes nothing,"_ Devery thought before she leaned right over Sirius and pressed her mouth against his still lips. They were warm, full and utterly delicious.

The hospital wing disappeared around her when she kissed Sirius. Just like how the common room disappeared yesterday and she felt like she was floating. Like she just snuck a shot of firewhiskey from her parent's alcohol cabinet with her cousins.

But in that moment, Devery did wish Sirius was awake to return her kiss. She wanted more. She suckled his lower lip a little and finally let go of him with one last peck on the mouth. Her attraction to Sirius was definitely not a one-time thing she sat back and realized. Devery felt her breathing quicken and her eyes took in her surroundings again only to notice something major had changed.

"Merlin's Beard!" Remus blurted out in genuine shock and Devery covered her red face with a silent curse. There was no way she could bluff her way out of this one. She was caught red-handed.

"You just kissed Sirius?" Remus blurted out again and he went to sit down in one of the chairs. He only came to checkup on his friend. He did not expect this turn of events. There was no doubt what he just saw and he couldn't unsee it. Devery kissed Sirius and Sirius kissed her yesterday.

"You kissed Sirius!" Remus exclaimed rather loudly and Devery quickly signed to keep it down.

"And he kissed you! Oh, Merlin! What have I done?" Remus flipped out when it finally dawned on him. He punched Sirius for nothing. Oh no, what has he and Lily done?

" **Yes, I know Remus now will you shut it please before Madam Pompfrey comes back and kicks us both out. I want to refold Sirius's clothes before I leave,"** Devery signed and Remus stared at her with wide eyes.

"Since when are you and Sirius, together? When the hell did this happen?" Remus demanded and Devery shook her head, madly.

" **We are not together,"** she signed.

"But you guys are snogging?"

" **Yes, I know,"** Devery signed, now feeling quite flustered by Remus's interrogation and to keep herself occupied, she started to fold Sirius's clothes in the draw neatly.

"You like him!" Remus pointed at her and he pointed at Sirius. "And he likes you, otherwise why would he suddenly be interested in you?"

Devery then stamped her foot loudly and Remus finally stopped rambling.

" **Look Remus, I have no idea what is going on here and I won't know what is going on until Sirius wakes up and I can talk to him,"** Devery explained and Remus shook his head.

"Oh yes, you do know what is going on here Devery. You like Sirius, admit it or I will tell the other girls it is okay to visit," Remus beaconed and Devery gaped at him for a second or two before she frowned. She did not like to be put on the spot like that and especially by Remus. He punched Sirius for kissing her and how dare he suggest letting other girls visit. Age old jealously bloomed in Devery's gut and she was signing before she knew it.

" **At least I did not punch the guy I like in the face!"** Devery signed angrily and Remus's face fell at that.

"I'm sorry about that. If I knew you liked him, I wouldn't have stepped in," Remus said and Devery suddenly felt like ramming her head into the nearest wall. She accidentally signed that she liked Sirius!

"So… how long have you liked this moppet friend of mine?" Remus smirked. He knew what he did; he got her to admit her crush. Manipulative wizard.

" **Shut it,"** Devery signed and Remus's smirk grew wider. Now that he got over his initial shock, his mischievous side was coming out to play. He wasn't a Marauder for nothing.

"Deveral Leafwood, girlfriend of Sirius Black, the notorious Marauder and class clown of Hogwarts," Remus started to tease but he stopped when he saw Devery's eyes grow sad.

"What's wrong, Devery?" He asked.

" **Nothing,"** Devery signed and she continued to fold the rest of Sirius's clothes. She was nearly done with his drawer.

"Sirius doesn't just kiss any girl, Devery. He only kisses girls he genuinely likes," Remus muttered.

" **I know. It hurt every time I saw him do that last year,"** Devery signed. She didn't know why she was confiding in Remus. Now that she knew her crush wasn't really a one-time thing anymore, it was like a major shift just happened. She was finally letting it all out.

"Wow, since sixth year," Remus muttered in shock and Devery nodded.

"Well… you won't have any issues with me hitting Sirius again if I see him kiss you but if he acts like a jerk with you that is another story. You're like my baby sister," Remus looked at Devery with sudden shyness and Devery looked at her friend with warm eyes. She pushed the now neatly folded drawer closed and sat down beside Remus, patting his shoulder.

" **Thank you,"** she signed and returned her gaze to Sirius, still sleeping soundly away.

" **I know I am attracted to him but I still don't know how I feel about him, Remus. The past is complicated."**

Remus nodded, letting Devery sign.

" **Can you please not tell anyone, you know about my crush? Even Lily doesn't know yet but I think she is starting to figure it out,"** Devery asked with anxious eyes and Remus tried to reassure her by patting her shoulder.

"Your secret is safe with me."

" **I need to talk to Sirius first."**

"I think you need to talk to Lily first," Remus looked at her with serious eyes and Devery knew he was right. Lily was her best friend and this was not like them but she was scared of what Lily would say.

" **Lily doesn't like Sirius,"** Devery signed.

"Before I came here, I thought you didn't like Sirius," Remus laughed a little and Devery felt her cheeks grow warm again.

"Besides it doesn't matter if she does or doesn't like Sirius. You do and best friends are there to support each other no matter what."

" **You're right,"** Devery agreed with a nod.

" **I think I will go talk to her now."**

"Good idea," Remus agreed with a smile and reached to read one of Sirius's books on the bedside table.

"This moppet would be waking up for a couple of days," Remus indicated to Sirius and Devery went to sit beside him on his bed again. She didn't want to leave him just yet but she had to say goodbye to him.

" _I will see you later, sleeping beauty,"_ Devery told him telepathically and she stroked his whiskered cheek.

" _I have to make sure Lily doesn't beat you up again,"_ she added and the strangest thing happened. Sirius grumbled in his sleep and leaned his face into her hand. Devery backed up with a fright and Remus caught her shoulders just in case she slipped. Sirius then let out a huge snore and Remus couldn't help but chuckle at his old friend.

"Be careful around him, Devery. He can be a frightful bugger when he wants to be," Remus chuckled and Devery nudged his side in Sirius's defense. He was harmless in his coma. Devery then grabbed her school bag and with a wave to Remus, she went in search for Lily.

Devery looked in the Great Hall first and then she checked the Gryffindor tower. No sign of Lily. So she checked the library and again came up with no Lily. She would have to be in the head tower and Devery started to make her way there.

She remembered checking out where it was last year with Lily. It was like her best friend had a sixth sense, she just knew she would be Head Girl the following year. The head tower was not that far from the library and it was pure luck that she caught James leaving when she got there.

"Hey Devery," James smiled cheerily but it looked forced.

" **Are you okay?"** Devery quickly asked in concern.

"That obvious, huh?" James's smile fell and Devery nodded.

"I have one word for you, Leafwood. Evans and that's it," James said with slumped shoulders.

" **Did you guys have a fight?"**

"Don't we always?" James raised his eyebrows and Devery tried not to laugh too much. Lily and James were always fighting, bickering or both.

" **Is it safe to go in there?"** Devery asked and James looked down at her with sudden avid interest.

"Did we have a fight with Evans too?"

" **Maybe. I don't know. Can I go in there, please James?"** Devery then fiddled with her bag strap.

"Sure thing, Leafwood. I'll be stuffing my gob in the Great Hall if you need cavalry." James spoke the password to the painting behind him and the door opened.

" **Thanks,"** Devery said and went for the door. James patted her on the back for good luck and closed the door behind her. There were some stairs to ascend and Devery found herself in a large lounge room or sorts. The room looked like the Gryffindor common room but this one had more bookshelves and statues. All four houses were represented in the large room in some way.

Devery found Lily already studying on the floor by the fireplace.

"Came back for round two, Potter?" Lily called out while she continued to read and when Devery didn't answer she looked up. Devery waved awkwardly.

"Oh sorry, Devery. I thought you were Potter," Lily closed her book and patted the cushion across from her.

"Come and join me."

Devery went and sat on the cushion and silence soon descended between them. Lily just stared and waited for her to say something. Devery took a deep breath and found that her courage suddenly left her. She fiddled with the rug beneath them, trying to find her words. Lily stayed quiet and waited patiently. The minutes dragged on by and Devery took another deep breath. For Sirius's sake she had to speak up. She didn't want him in the hospital wing anymore because of her.

To reinforce her point, Devery took off her necklace and Lily's back straightened. Her best friend only took her necklace off when she wanted to have a serious heart to heart talk. Devery cleared her throat a few times to wake up her voice box and she hummed deep to quickly work out the kinks in her voice.

"You can't hex Sirius again," she said, barely above a whisper. Since she hardly used her voice, it always took a while for it to come back and work properly. It sounded quite scratchy at the moment but the octave of it still held a penetrating pitch. Lily felt like she was swimming in the ocean whenever she heard Devery's voice. It was oddly calming.

"I know," Lily replied with an odd look in her green eyes, which unnerved Devery.

"And what do you mean by that, Lily?" She asked, feeling on guard.

Lily sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I know, Devery. I figured it out when you left lunch the way you did earlier," Lily explained.

"Oh," Devery could only say. She didn't think she was that obvious in sixth year. She always made sure she looked at Sirius when she thought no one was looking.

"Was I that obvious?"

"It took me a while to notice you checking Sirius out but once I did, it was hard to ignore and since you didn't say anything about it, I let it go," Lily answered and Devery's brow furrowed in sudden confusion.

"If you knew I liked Sirius then why did you hex him for kissing me?"

"I wasn't sure you liked him then, Devery," Lily muttered and Devery understood that.

"I'm sorry for hexing him. If I knew how you felt for sure, I wouldn't have done what I did. I thought I was protecting my friend."

"I know," Devery sighed.

"So… are we all good?" Lily asked, feeling a little uneasy and Devery doused her worries with a quick hug and kiss on her cheek.

"We are always good, you are my best friend, Lily Evans," Devery rested her head on Lily's shoulder and Lily rested her head on top of hers.

"Are we sitting in class together tomorrow? Because without you beside me this afternoon just felt weird."

"Of course, we are and yeah it did feel weird," Devery agreed with a laugh and it was a musical laugh that carried.

"So… you like Sirius?" Lily grimaced and Devery did too with a nod.

"I think so. Maybe… argh… I don't know. Remus caught me kissing Sirius in the hospital wing earlier." Lily's eyes grew wide.

"But he's still unconscious?" She blurted and Devery nodded with a sheepish look.

"He just looked so peaceful and handsome lying there and I wanted to see if my feelings were not a one time thing. I know, I'm crazy for doing that but it was like he was my sleeping beauty." Devery stressed out in sudden embarrassment.

"Black as sleeping beauty? Only you would've thought of that," Lily chuckled and Devery shrugged her shoulders.

"I am a Siren and we love fairytales, so sue me."

Lily nudged her shoulder for that and Devery nudged her shoulder back.

"Nah, you're just a little weird. Like me," Lily smiled.

"So…"

"So…?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You don't like Black," Devery reminded her and Lily confirmed that with a nod.

"And I want to see where this can go. I mean, I have to talk to Sirius first when he wakes up and hear his side of the story of why he suddenly wants to kiss me," Devery said and Lily looked into the distance.

"Is this going to affect our friendship, Lily?" Devery asked her straight out and Lily quickly shook her head.

"I don't like it but I don't have to like it either Devery. I just need to be there. You are my best friend, Devery and that is not stopping anytime soon."

Overwhelmed with affection for her best friend, Devery hugged Lily tightly.

"But if he hurts one hair on your head, he is going back to the hospital wing."

"You will have to get in line then, Lily. If anyone is putting Sirius in the hospital wing it will probably be me next time," Devery told her otherwise.

"That's the quiet badass I know and love," Lily cheered and Devery smiled.

"I might have known Sirius for a long time but at the same time I feel like I hardly know the real him," Devery confessed and Lily nodded in understanding.

"He can't be that bad, can he?"

"I am probably the wrong person to answer that," Lily replied in all honesty and Devery hummed at that.

"But I do hope that it all works out, whatever happens next," Lily muttered.

"Thanks," Devery smiled.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall for dinner?" Lily asked and Devery shook her head.

"I am not feeling that hungry," she admitted and Lily made a thinking face.

"I know some spells to make ice-cream and I have my vinyl player. I figured out how to magically play it here."

"Do you have your Queen vinyl?" Devery perked up.

Lily nodded with a grin. "And I have ABBA," she said.

"Then it is karaoke and ice-cream time!" Devery clapped her hands, excitedly.

"I will sound proof my door so Potter can't hear us and you can sleep over. I have a king sized bed now."

"No wonder you moved in here so quickly from the dorm!"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Underlined words is Devery writing.

* * *

" _Slow is smooth; smooth is fast."_

― Jack Coughlin

Chapter 3: Slow

To avoid any smart aleck remarks the next morning about Lily sleeping in the same bed as Devery, the girls waited until James left the tower before making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Devery still wore her school uniform from yesterday but they were nice and fresh again thanks to a few cleaning spells she knew. She borrowed Lily's pajamas to sleep in last night. It was pure luck that the girls were nearly the same size so they often shared clothes.

Devery also let Lily do her makeup and hair that morning. Lily kept her makeup light and pulled some of her hair back with intricate braiding. Devery then did the same for her best friend so they could look like twins.

Breakfast went smoothly and so did classes that morning. The professors were done talking about NEWTs and this year's curriculum. The homework pile was now rising up and Lily wanted to get a head start. So after a quick lunch and since they had a spare period, Devery suggested they studied in a place Lily never expected: the hospital wing.

* * *

Sirius Black started to dream that morning and he dreamed of the most bizarre things.

James and Lily were not trying to kill each other for once. They were dating and were quite serious about their relationship.

Peter was hanging out with his deranged younger brother Regulus and cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa from Slytherin house. He saw his old friend sneak out of the common room late at night to visit the dungeons.

He saw Remus as an older man and he was wearing a tweed suit. Remus was a professor at Hogwarts.

And then he saw snakes. A lot of snakes, hissing and climbing on top of each other in this dark hole in the ground.

Sirius dreamed up the most bizarre things but that wasn't a new thing for him. His dreams were always screwed up and haunting. Particularly the ones he had about his family. He briefly dreamed that he had lovely parents who didn't disown him for being sorted into Gryffindor house.

Then he started to dream about Devery and how she was dating someone that was not him. He saw a faceless bloke with her smiling face and she was laughing. Actually laughing with sound carrying and everything. For some reason, Devery was never mute in his dreams.

A bright light suddenly flickers in the distance and Sirius's awareness starts to shift. He starts to feel his body and move his body. His legs are stiff like they haven't moved for a while and he needs to pee like really badly.

"Bathroom… I need the bathroom," his croaky voice grumbled and he can feel someone touching his forehead. Someone he did not know and with that realization, adrenaline kicks his body hard into gear.

Sirius forces one eye open and immediately groans at the brightness when he opens the other, Madame Pomfrey was checking his temperature and waving a lit up wand in his face.

"Welcome back to land of the living Mr Black," Madame Pomfrey greeted, her eyes concentrating on her patient.

"Um… Madame Pomfrey," Sirius groans again at the light and cringes.

"Follow the light with your eyes, Mr Black, come on, you can do this lad," Madame Pomfrey instructed and feeling like he was backed up to a corner, Sirius did what he was told.

He forced his squinting eyes to follow her wand: up, down and side-to-side.

"Very good," Madame Pomfrey smiled and extinguished the light on her wand with a muttered "nox." That was when Sirius groaned real loudly but for a whole other different reason. The side of his head started to hurt and he could feel a migraine coming along.

Madame Pomfrey then slapped his heads away when he tried to feel his head. His fingertips felt a bandage of some kind and that was when it all hit him.

"Remus punched me and then Evans hexed me. My head hurts," he blurted and Madame Pomfrey hummed in affirmative. She started to create a concoction for him to drink to ease his headache.

"Nothing wrong with your memory, good good," Madame Pomfrey muttered.

"Evans hexed me and knocked me out!" Sirius exclaimed in outrage. The anger just bloomed up in his gut out of nowhere and his mind buzzed with a sudden need to get back at her. Lily hexed him for kissing her best friend and Sirius groaned out loudly again when he remembered that rather small but humongous detail.

He kissed Deveral Leafwood.

He bloody kissed Deveral Leafwood.

He was so fucked.

He was so going to kill James for this. The git helped him over the summer to brew the Draught of Peace to calm his nerves so he could approach Devery and try to be friends with her. He wanted to take things slow with her. Get her to like him in her own time. He did not plan to literally jump down her throat with his tongue.

The potion worked too well. Way too well.

Madame Pomfrey didn't give Sirius's outrage much notice and she calmly handed him a potion to drink.

Sirius could only frown at the cup, Madame Pomfrey handed to him. The potion was a blue-green and smelled way too much like cough syrup for his liking.

"Down the hatch," Madame Pomfrey prompted and Sirius glared at the matron.

"You want me to drink squid piss?" Sirius scowled and Madame Pomfrey shot him a stern look.

"While it is also good to see you haven't lost your sarcasm and prickly mood swings, Mr Black, I will also remind you that I still have the power to administer medicine to unwilling patients. The choice is up to you, Mr Black," Madame Pomfrey outlined strongly and Sirius unwillingly started to scull down the potion.

It did taste like squid piss, well what he thought it would taste like. The potion had a fishy aftertaste and he gagged a bit. Madame Pomfrey kept giving him a stern look until he swallowed the entire potion down and with a sour looking expression, Sirius handed back the empty cup. Madame Pomfrey took it with a pleased look.

"That should clear up your headache in no time. I will remove your bandages after you use the bathroom. I left your toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink."

Sirius then kicked his bed sheets off and with a grumble about pestering nurses under his breath; he made a conscious effort to storm towards the hospital wing's bathroom at the end of the great hall. But he looked more like a stumbling child trying to throw a tantrum. He felt weak all over and he accidently smacked into the hospital beds a few times. He hated being ill and stuck in the hospital wing.

"Do you need a hand, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked, sounding a little bit nicer and Sirius stubbornly shook his head.

"I'll be fine, thanks Poppy," he grumbled and then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Just call out if you need a hand, dear! I have seen it all before!" Madame Pomfrey shouted at the closed door and she chuckled silently when she heard Sirius grumble about something again. The moody teenager she knew to be Sirius Black was back indeed in the land of the living.

While Sirius cleaned up in the bathroom, Madame Pomfrey magically put new bed sheets on his bed and wheeled out a meal tray. There was some turkey sandwiches and pumpkin soup from the Hogwarts's kitchens.

And then Madame Pomfrey sat down and waited for her patient to return which wasn't very long at all. Sirius also snuck in a shower and Madame Pomfrey tsked at the state he walked back in. His black hair and bandages were soaking wet and he opted to not put his shirt back on. He only put his socks and trousers back on.

But Sirius did do well in the fact that he didn't remove his bandages without her supervision and Madame Pomfrey was grateful for that. It meant he listened.

In the school's experience, Sirius Black always had a problem following authority.

"Merlin, I am starving," Sirius muttered and his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the meal tray. He crawled back into his bed and Madame Pomfrey placed the tray on his lap.

"Oh, turkey sandwiches! My favourite! You're too good to me, as always Poppy, you are a rock star kind of witch!" Sirius cheered and Madame Pomfrey shook her head at him. It was scary how his mood changed in a blink of an eye sometimes. Sirius then dug into his food.

"Thanks Poppy," he said around a mouth full of food and Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"No talking with food in your mouth, Mr Black," she scolded and Sirius smirked.

"Impossible," Madame Pomfrey muttered and she removed his bandages. His injury looked ten times better. The gash was nice and healed up. Only a red and pink scratch remained. Sirius still had a lot of green and yellow bruising on the side of his head though but that would disappear in another couple of days.

"Mind the goods Poppy!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed when she felt around his rather tender skull with firm fingers.

"Your ability to escape serious injury, Mr Black, never ceases to amaze me. No fractures," Madame Pomfrey diagnosed.

"So, when can I get out of here?" Sirius asked and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Today's Wednesday so I am thinking by Saturday. I want to keep you for further observation just in case you experience a delayed concussion due to the sleep I put you in," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"I am stuck here for two more days?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Three more days if you count Saturday, Mr Black," Madame Pomfrey corrected with a little smirk of her own. Sirius narrowed his eyes on the aging nurse.

"I take back what I said, you are an evil witch Poppy," he grumbled and Madame Pomfrey's smirk turned into a stern purse of her lips.

"I will let the professors know you are mentally fit to start your school work again," Madame Pomfrey muttered.

"Evil, evil, evil, nurse witch," Sirius looked away and mumbled underneath his breath.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with that ever resilient mind of yours."

Sirius then perked up with a mischievous idea.

"Oh but there is, Poppy. I can't remember my first name. Please tell me what it is," Sirius pleaded and Madame Pomfrey looked at him with concern.

"You can't remember your first name, Mr Black?"

"I am Sirius."

Madame Pomfrey scowled and Sirius grinned.

"Impossible," she mumbled with a shake of her head and Madame Pomfrey finally walked away from his bed. Sirius chuckled at her disappearing back and he continued to eat his rather delicious turkey sandwiches.

At least he had Madame Pomfrey to play tricks on while he was stuck in the hospital wing. The aging matron always fell for that old prank. It was his signature move. He finished eating his sandwiches and then pure boredom crept upon him and like that his mind returned to the complicated issue of Devery Leafwood. Sirius let out a deep sigh and he started to think up a plan.

Step one: kill James. No, kill was too harsh a word to use when it came to his best mate. Maim sounded a lot nicer and yell. Yes, there will be a lot of yelling and it will do him good to release his frustration in a nonviolent way. Maybe, maiming James was too much too. So he settled on a prank. The Marauders played pranks on each other all the time so it was nothing new for them. That was step one settled.

Step two was getting back at Evans and Sirius thought to save him some time; he should kill two birds with one stone. He will prank James and Lily, together, in one go and it will be epic! And that was step one.

The new step two was thank moony for punching out his lights. He understood why Remus did it. He was being protective of Devery and Sirius couldn't fault him for that. He was glad Devery had such a good friendship with Remus. Sirius also wanted to thank him because his old friend stopped him before he could do something really stupid.

Something more stupid then kiss Devery and that was reveal how he truly felt about the girl. If Remus didn't punch him, he was going to ask Devery to be his girlfriend and that was taking things way too fast. He was going to get Remus a year supply of chocolate frogs.

And step three was deal with the backlash from Devery and hope they can make it work. Whatever the girl was going to throw his way for kissing her out of the blue, Sirius was going to accept with open arms after a lot of resisting at first. He hasn't given up yet and Sirius rubbed his eyes in distress.

His mind was drifting again and he was thinking about Devery's mouth. He loved the taste of her lips. They were soft and tasted like strawberries. Her mouth was like strawberry ice cream and he wanted more. Strawberry was his favorite kind of ice cream and Sirius Black loved his sweets. He had a sweet tooth and was proud of it.

Devery didn't do too badly for her first kiss. She did brilliantly now that Sirius could think back on it. Sirius has kissed a lot of girls in his short time but none could've come close to Devery. Sure, she was in shock at first but she soon got with the program. Her lips cushioned his. He remembered that. A spark then seemed to rip right through him, it cleared the noise in his head and he remembered just feeling alive. A buzzing kind of joy.

Despite the circumstances, it was the best kiss of his life. Sirius felt his lower gut tinge with desire and he knew without a doubt that he wanted to kiss Devery again and he also knew he was going to have a harder time, restraining himself around her now.

"Bloody prongs," he cursed James once again about the Draught of Peace and he stared at the glass wall.

He expected the silence of pure boredom to envelop him once again but he strangely heard two sets of feet walk his way. Curious, Sirius looked over to his right and saw something quiet unexpected.

Lily Evans giving him the stink eye and the apple of his eye, Deveral, Devery for short, Leafwood. Sirius felt like he lost all feeling in his body when his eyes connected with her hazel ones.

As always, she looked beautiful beyond words to him with her long black hair, Mediterranean skin he now knew was soft to touch and her neat school uniform with her signature black choker and black robes.

In that moment, Devery took all of his attention and Sirius quickly moved to sit up properly in his bed. His bed sheets around his naked shoulders tumbled down and that was when he remembered he still had a meal tray with a full bowl of soup on his lap. A meal tray he was now knocking over by accident. Sirius fumbled for the meal tray with a curse but he wasn't fast enough. The bowl of soup went everywhere.

"Shit balls on a stick!" He cursed at the spillage.

"I still can't believe you kissed that foul mouth. He curses like a drunk sailor," Lily muttered and Sirius grew wide-eyed when it looked like Devery told her to shut it with her hands.

Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius grew speechless when Devery smiled at him. It wasn't a huge smile. It was a tiny quirk of her lips but it was still a smile in his book. Hell, Devery could flatter her eyelashes at him and he would think she just winked at him.

"He's clumsy like a drunk sailor too," Lily folded her arms.

" _Lily, be nice, please,"_ Devery warned her telepathically. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for Lily to deal with. Her best friend attempting to have some kind of a relationship with a boy she didn't like. But that didn't mean Devery was going to put up with snide comments either.

"Okay, okay, I will but I don't like it," Lily huffed and Devery rubbed her arm affectionately before she moved to help Sirius. A half naked and devilishly handsome Sirius covered in soup.

Sirius looked at her like a doe caught in headlights when she neared his bed.

"Hi," he breathed and Devery mouthed out a 'hey' with a quick smile. She unsheathed her wand and Sirius freaked out.

"Whoa there, Leafwood! I am sure we can resolve this without any violence!" Sirius quickly stood out of his bed and held up his hands in surrender. Lily might've put him in the hospital wing but Devery was more dangerous with a wand. His girl was freakishly good at wandless magic. Devery just looked at him weirdly. Lily started to laugh in the background.

"Black is scared of you, Devery! Who would've thought?" She laughed out harder and Devery threw her a frown over her shoulder.

" _You are not helping, Lily!"_

Lily covered her mouth to silence her giggles and Devery looked back at Sirius. The guy was now holding a pillow in front of him for protection and that pillow was now covering up all that lean muscle she enjoyed to see earlier.

Sirius was really fit for his age and he had nice abs. Devery felt her cheeks grow warm when she caught sight of his snail trail behind the pillow and she cleared her throat to snap out of her trance. Sirius ducked behind his pillow when Devery started to wave her wand about. He braced himself for a hex. Anything really and when he didn't feel anything coming his way, he bravely peeked around his pillow.

Devery quickly cleaned up his bedspread and the floor. She then clicked her fingers at the meal tray, utensils, plates and bowls. They levitated up and resettled on the trolley Madame Pomfrey left behind beside his bed. She then sheathed her wand and physically fixed his bedspreads. She straightened them and then took a seat on his bed with her school bag on her lap. Sirius watched all of this with wide eyes.

Devery motioned for him to come closer and she patted the spot next to her on the bed. She wanted him to sit next to her. Sirius gulped.

"I think I am going to go now. I'll be in the library if you need me, Devery," Lily suddenly spoke and Sirius looked at her way in alarm.

" _Thanks Lily,"_ Devery smiled her way briefly before returning her gaze to Sirius.

"Harm one hair on her head, Black and I will turn you into a toad," Lily warned Sirius with dark green eyes and Sirius just cleared his throat in response.

Devery Leafwood was sitting on his bed. He was beyond his depth in that moment and he barely noticed Lily leave before Devery again, patted the spot beside her with a soft smile.

"You want me to sit there?" He asked and he knew he looked like a complete idiot asking her that. Devery nodded.

"Okay," he breathed and her hazel eyes analyzed his every move. Sirius took small steps towards the bed before he quickly took a seat beside her. She was making him nervous. She could just tell. Sirius was now quietly looking at his hands and he was grinding down on his teeth. His whole body was bunched up with tension. He left a large gap between them and dropped his pillow at the head of the bed.

Devery raised her eyebrows at the gap he left between them and she found that she didn't like it. Apart of her expected Sirius to take advantage of the opportunity to get close. He was the one that grabbed her for a kiss a few days ago. But today, it looked like she had to make the first move so with quick hands; she reached into her school bag for a notebook and pen.

Sirius's grey eyes watched her every move closely and he held his breath when Devery moved to sit right next to him. Their bodies touched from knee to shoulder and he got shivers. His hand tinged with the sudden urge to caress her knee and he bit his lower lip to restrain himself. This was intense. Too intense for him and his body went into hyper drive. His heartbeat speeded up and his stomach started to do that butterfly dance, Devery could only cause inside of him. Her scent overwhelmed his nose and Sirius started to feel light headed. Whatever vanilla scent Devery wore today made her smell really good. Too good.

He had to say something and Sirius cleared his throat again. Where was that famed Gryffindor courage?

Devery opened her notebook and placed it on his lap so he could see it. She kept her pen and with her wandless magic, she started to write.

"Hi," she wrote in her neat cursive and Sirius released a deep breath, feeling really unsure about the entire situation but at the same time, he felt happy. Apart of him did feel happy to simply sit there with Devery.

"Sirius?" Devery asked and Sirius really liked how she wrote his name. His eyes marveled at the neat strokes for a minute before he cleared his throat again. Now he really needed to speak up.

"I am really sorry, Devery."

The soft apology spilled out of nowhere but Sirius knew he meant every word. It wasn't meant to happen like this. He froze when Devery reached out to hold his hand and his body finally started to relax. Devery squeezed his hand and he couldn't believe it. His fingers laced together with hers and his chest grew warm. He usually never liked holding hands so much before but with Devery, he couldn't not enjoy it. Devery then rested her head against his shoulder.

"Why did you kiss me, Sirius?"

"I knew that question was coming," Sirius laughed to relieve some of the tension he felt and his palms started to sweat. His stomach started to roll onto itself and he nervously looked down at Devery.

'Why?' She mouthed and he didn't need to be great at lip-reading to understand her properly.

"It was a mistake Devery and I am so sorry for every bit of it," Sirius stressed and when Devery suddenly let go of his hand, he looked at her in a panic.

'Oh?' She mouthed with downcast eyes and her lower lip started to tremble. Devery looked like she was about to cry. So he didn't like her after all, she realized.

"Oh fuck," Sirius cursed when he realized his mistake. He didn't mean it that way and he had to fix it quickly. He quickly kneeled in front of her just in case she tried to leave. But Devery kept her head down to hide behind her long black hair. Sirius squeezed her hands gently.

"I didn't mean it that way, Devery! I am really shit at this expressing myself stuff. I speak before I think," he confessed but Devery still kept her face hidden and that was when Sirius knew he had to force the legendary Gryffindor courage. His voice shook but he closed his eyes and knew he had to be honest.

"The thing is Devery. I do like you. I have liked you for a very long time but I was scared of how you would react. I haven't really approached you before and coming into seventh year, I wanted to change that but I went about it the wrong way and that is what I am apologizing for. Kisses are for the third date."

Sirius then released the breath he was holding in and he forced himself to open his eyes. Devery looked down at him with shocked but wet hazel eyes.

"To tell you the truth Devery, Lily is probably right about me. I am an idiot… well… when it comes to you, I am," Sirius laughed at himself and in that moment, he strangely felt a million times lighter. The secret was out. He wasn't holding it in anymore. Devery patted the spot beside her on the bed again and Sirius did what she wanted. He sat beside her again. This time, shoulder to her shoulder and knee to her knee. Devery put the notebook back on his lap and she started to write with a shaky hand.

"I think you have a cool nose too."

Sirius laughed at that. He always told her, he thought she had cool looking body parts in the past. The last time, he did that was in sixth year and he complimented her nose.

"I like you too, Sirius," Devery wrote and Sirius beamed down at her in wonder.

"Seriously?" he blurted and Devery agreed with a shy nod.

"I thought you were cute in sixth year and I still do. I was scared to be around you last year though but I don't feel scared anymore. I like kissing you."

Devery let out a shaky breath when she wrote that and she braced herself for Sirius's reaction. She couldn't believe she just wrote that and she couldn't believe the way Sirius started to touch her. He rubbed her back, up and down, with his right hand and she closed her eyes briefly when she felt him kiss her forehead.

"I really like kissing you too and I wouldn't mind doing it again," he whispered and Devery looked into his grey eyes. They were staring at her face with a heat again she couldn't decipher.

"But you deserve better, Devery," he held the side of her face and Devery shook her head with a frown.

"No! I want this! Whatever this is with you Sirius! I want to see what happens!" She wrote with a passion she never felt before and Sirius quickly rubbed her arms to calm her down.

"I do too, Devery but I don't think we should rush it. I want to take things slowly with you. Do things properly. Let you get to know me at your own pace," Sirius explained.

'Oh,' Devery mouthed in understanding and she nodded. She wanted the same too. They barely knew each other so taking it slow was a great idea. Sirius smiled.

"You're not allowed to date anyone else though or kiss anyone else for that matter."

Devery had no idea where that came from but she wanted to be sure that whatever they were was an exclusive thing.

Sirius laughed when he read that and he still couldn't believe how lucky he just got.

"But I like making out with James," he pouted and Devery grimaced. Sirius laughed again and he held her hands.

"Okay, deal but the same goes for you too. If I see a bloke putting his nose where it doesn't belong, I am putting him in the hospital wing Devery," Sirius warned with serious grey eyes and Devery felt warmed by Sirius's overprotectiveness even if it did seem territorial.

"And you really need to teach me sign language," he sighed.

"I will," Devery wrote and she wrote down another question she needed answering.

"So what are we now? Are we dating? Seeing each other? Are we exclusive snog buddies?"

"Um…" Sirius breathed and Devery waited for her answer, patiently.

"How about, two new friends who are exclusively dating slowly… while they are getting to know each other with a few snogging sessions thrown in?" Sirius bit his lower lip nervously and Devery grabbing his face to kiss his cheek repeatedly was his answer.

"This is really going to shake up the Potter and Evans dynamic," Sirius mumbled and Devery reached for the notebook.

"Good friends support each other no matter what. Bad ones don't," she wrote and Sirius agreed with a thoughtful nod.

"There is a lot more to you Devery than what meets the eye and I look forward to getting to know you better but I am really liking what I am seeing so far," Sirius confessed with a shy glance and when Devery kissed his cheek again he couldn't help but turn it into a kiss, he did not feel sorry one bit for taking.


	5. Chapter 4

_"_ _Truthfully, wicked people reveal themselves in words first, to inhibit speech would inhibit us seeing the wicked before they act."_

― Leviak B. Kelly

Chapter 4: In trouble again, Mr Black

Sirius knew he shouldn't push it too much with Devery but she made it incredibly hard for him to stop touching her. He initially stopped the kiss ages ago but Devery grew unexpectedly curious with his mouth. She kept kissing him and when Sirius opened his mouth, just a little, he felt her tongue swoop in.

All gloves were off then and they had their first serious snog session on the hospital bed.

Sirius gently guided Devery to lie down with him and he couldn't stop himself. His hands were in her hair and hers were in his. Devery was a great student. She learned quickly how he liked to be kissed and he started to learn her secret spots, which proved to challenging.

Sirius had no vocal cues to go on from Devery. For the first time in his life, he was snogging a girl who literally could not moan.

"Devery?" Sirius whispered and he tried to sound urgent to get her attention. At this point, Devery was in a blissful world of her own. She really liked it when Sirius kissed her jawline and neck.

"Devery?" Sirius tried again but this time a little more loudly and Devery looked up at him in alarm. Sirius was poised above her face and his hair tickled her cheeks a little. Devery then raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'what is it?'

"Um… I am not really good at mindreading," Sirius muttered unsurely and Devery waited patiently for him to explain further. When he didn't, she made a come hither motion with her hands, feeling a little impatient. She wanted to go back to snogging.

"Um… Devery, you need to let me know when you like or don't like something I do to you. I want you to enjoy this as much as possible," Sirius breathed. He felt unsure in that moment. Devery's muteness was new territory for him and it looked like he would have to communicate more than he has ever done with a girl before.

'Oh… okay,' Devery mouthed and then smiled brightly at his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed to relieve some of the tension he felt and smiled back.

"Pinch me or something if I do something you don't like and maybe wiggle when I do something you like."

Devery raised at her eyebrows when he mentioned wiggling and gave her signature odd look. Sirius figured he will be seeing that look a lot more now.

"Or dance?" He suggested before he let out a surprised yelp when Devery suddenly tapped his behind. She looked up at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Or that. I don't mind that at all," Sirius compromised with a chuckle and Devery gently tugged his head down for another deep kiss. Devery tapped his behind again and Sirius laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to stop the kiss, which did not please Devery one bit so she pinched his side, a little bit too hard.

"Ouch!" Sirius lightly smacked her hands away.

"I am more delicate than I look, love," Sirius rubbed his rib. It was bright red and there was no doubt that the mark was going to bruise over by tomorrow. But Devery didn't take him seriously and thought he was playing around so with a smirk, she pinched him again.

"Mind the goods, Devery!" Sirius gave her wide eyes. He had nothing against play fighting but he never saw that coming with Devery. She was a lot tougher and childish than he expected which suited him just fine. Sirius loved to wrestle so when Devery went to pinch him again, he tackled her with a roar and looked for her ticklish spots.

"You started it, love!" Sirius grinned mischievously and Devery threw back her head in silent laughter. Sirius found her main ticklish spot very easily around her waist.

'Stop it, Sirius!' Devery started to mouth at him in her laughter but Sirius didn't relent one bit and he took much delight in getting her back. Devery quickly took notice of this and fought back by whacking him with a pillow. She grinned at Sirius's shocked face and whacked him again.

"Oooo now you're gonna get it!" Sirius accepted the challenge with dark eyes and Devery had no warning when he pinned her to the bed with his much bigger body again. Sirius pinned her hands down with his above her head and he rested in-between her bend legs.

"Gotcha!" Sirius grinned and Devery wiggled against him but it was no use, Sirius was solid as a rock. Particularly, a certain appendage of his downstairs. Devery blushed bright red when she realized what it was and so did Sirius. He quickly moved off of her and cleared his throat awkwardly. He then moved to clutch his knees to his chest. His body felt like liquid fire in that moment and he needed to calm the hell down but that proved difficult with Devery so close to him still.

 _"_ _Think none sexy thoughts! Think none sexy thoughts!"_ He yelled at himself mentally and stared at the ground. He just kept screwing it all up. Sensing his embarrassment, Devery quickly grabbed her notebook and pen to write.

"It's okay, Sirius."

"No it isn't, Devery. I shouldn't have done that… I got carried away and for that I apologise," Sirius looked concerned and he stiffened a little when Devery moved to sit beside him.

"You're being silly. It's not your fault. I know that boys sometimes can't control how they react," Devery pointed to her notebook and Sirius smiled at her understanding.

"You're just too hot for me to handle, Leafwood." Devery nudged his shoulder playfully.

"If it helps… I do feel flattered," Devery smiled and Sirius barked out a laugh in relief.

"Well… next time, I will endeavor to have more self control," Sirius promised and Devery kissed his cheek for his thoughtfulness. That warm buzzing feeling then came back in the pit of her stomach and she was thirsty for something that could only be found in Sirius's skin. She kissed her way back to Sirius's mouth and she coaxed him into another kiss.

"Merlin's beard!" James suddenly blurted and with red cheeks, Sirius and Devery broke apart. James was there with Remus and Peter. Remus was the only one not looking like he just got stupefied.

"Surprise!" Sirius exaggerated and Devery shyly started to hide behind her notebook. Peter took out his wand and looked at them quite seriously.

"This can't be right," he muttered and walked towards Devery. Sirius frowned darkly at his friend immediately and jumped to his feet. Devery looked between the two boys nervously.

"That's close enough mate," Sirius warned and he shielded Devery with his much bigger frame. No one could get away with threatening Devery now; she was his girl as far as he was concerned.

"Riddikulus!" Peter casted loudly and nothing changed. He thought he was looking at a boggart. Sirius still stood in front of Devery in full bodyguard mode and Peter shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you use a love potion to bewitch my best friend or something retard?" Peter accused. Devery gasped at the insult. She knew Peter didn't like her already but she didn't think it was this much.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" Sirius clenched his fists and started to advance on Peter with anger building in his face. James and Remus quickly shared a knowing look before they tried to separate the two friends. But Sirius was faster. He threw out a good left hook and broke Peter's nose. Peter clutched his bloody nose with a curse and Sirius went to hit him again but James and Remus were able to hold him back.

"You will pay for that!" Sirius growled.

"She has bewitched you, padfoot! There is no way you like the mute girl!" Peter forced out and Sirius angrily tried to advance on him again. James and Remus nearly lost their grip on him if Devery didn't step in. She finally got over her shock at Peter and stood in front of Sirius. His grey eyes softened when she entered his line of sight and he stopped struggling against James and Remus.

 **"** **Take Peter to Madame Pomfrey,"** she signed to Remus and he nodded at her logic. Devery reached for Sirius's hands when Remus let him go and when James didn't see Sirius trying to attack Peter again, he let him go as well. A divide was suddenly created between the Marauders and they all knew it. Remus then left to help Peter with his broken nose.

"I didn't see that coming at all," James said to break the tension.

"What?" Sirius demanded still feeling angry but he started to calm down when Devery wrapped an arm around his middle. He found her touch peaceful.

"You breaking wormtail's nose," James's tone grew serious and Sirius clenched his jaw. James's answer surprised Devery and she started to sign again.

 **"** **Sirius and I, liking each other and going out, doesn't surprise you?"** She signed.

"Who else do you think would put up with this one's whining about how he found the girl of his dreams but was too chicken shit to say hello," James rolled his eyes and Devery looked at Sirius with avid interest.

"Ah… what did my girl ask you prongs?" Sirius looked between them unsurely. He really needed to learn BSL.

"To be honest Devery, I am just relieved to see that you somehow like this muppet too. You are literally saving me from another year of enduring his unrequited love and brooding over you."

Sirius took offense at that. "I do not brood," he interjected and James looked at him like he was crazy.

"You acted like your puppy died, admit it you muppet," James muttered and Sirius grew red from embarrassment.

"And put a shirt for Merlin's sake, padfoot. You are a sight for sore eyes, mate. Unless this is how you are bewitching Leafwood to go out with you. Is it some sort of skin charm?" James asked in all seriousness and Sirius punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut it," he grumbled and James smirked at his expense before returning his gaze to Devery.

"But in all seriousness, my best friend hasn't bewitched you with a spell or potion to like him back?"

"James," Sirius warned with a frown.

"You are a Marauder, Sirius, just like me and you love nothing more than to get up to mischief so forgive me but all of this is rather sudden," James said.

 **"** **I can see your point, James,"** Devery signed and Sirius looked down at her hands with curiosity. He really wished he could understand her and he was about to ask James to translate for him when Devery stood up on her tippy toes and quickly kissed his cheek before she left his side. Caught off guard by the display of affection, Sirius stared dumbly at where she used to stand. James chuckled and his laughing eyes said it all: he was completely at Devery Leafwood's mercy.

"Shut it, prongs," Sirius grumbled.

"I didn't say anything," James laughed.

"Yes, you sodding did," Sirius narrowed his eyes.

He still wasn't in the best of moods. He needed another snogging session with his girlfriend to feel better again. Yes, he was calling Devery his girlfriend now and he knew that was going up against his promise of taking things slow but when Peter called Devery that terrible word, a switch flipped for him. He protected what was his and that included the people he felt the closet too.

Devery then clicked her fingers to get their attention and Sirius turned to see her holding up her notebook and pen again. He couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness.

"A notebook and pen? That's the dark ages for you Leafwood," James raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to leave Sirius out," Devery wrote. Needing to touch her again, Sirius moved to kiss her forehead and Devery smiled back. Sirius then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her gently. He rested his chin on her curls and concentrated on her notebook. In a way, James still couldn't believe what he was seeing unfold so he went to take a seat.

"This will take some getting used too," James confessed.

"We're going to take it slowly and see what happens," Devery wrote and Sirius backed it up with a nod.

"Then you're definition of slow is vastly different to mine," James pointed to Sirius's constant displays of affection. His best friend wasn't usually so affectionate or Devery for that matter.

"It feels natural," Sirius confessed.

"Sirius is not pushing me to do anything I don't want to do," Devery wrote and showed James.

"And if I do anything to upset her, Devery and everyone else has my permission to hex my ass for it," Sirius muttered and James felt his eyes widen at his words. Sirius's feelings ran far deeper than he thought.

"Or, turn him into a frog," Devery added with a silent giggle.

"Only if you promise to be the princess to break the spell with a kiss," Sirius gave her middle a squeeze and Devery felt another blush coming along.

"If you're a clean frog then I might consider it," she wrote for Sirius's eyes only and he laughed when he read that. Only Devery existed for him in that moment and he rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oi! I am still here!" James called out and broke Sirius out of his trance.

"Shouldn't you be out and about doing Head Boy things?" Sirius blurted and James shook his head at him. His best friend was definitely wrapped around Devery's little finger and the guy didn't even know it yet.

"Are you okay with us, going out?" Devery asked James and Sirius frowned a little at her words.

"We don't need anyone's permission to do what we like, love. This is a free world," Sirius told her gently. Devery sighed.

"I know but James is James. He is one of your best friends and I don't want to come in and ruin another one of your friendships," Devery wrote and Sirius hummed in understanding.

"Peter can be a prick sometimes though, he'll come around and try to get in our good books again, you'll see," Sirius added and James nodded.

"Wormtail loves to be dramatic but not me," James said.

"That's because you love to be overdramatic, prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes and James scowled.

"You will pay for that," he vowed and Sirius perked up with mischievous eyes.

"Lily won't like that since technically I am dating her best friend now," he spoke in a singsong voice and James scowled again. His best friend had him there and despite his recent disagreement with Lily Evans; he didn't want to anger the witch too much further.

"Unless… Leafwood can you please breakup with Sirius for a couple of hours?" James requested with puppy dog eyes and Devery shook her head with another silent laugh.

"Damn it!" James cursed.

"My girlfriend is not that mean, James," Sirius grinned.

"But her boyfriend is," Madame Pomfrey suddenly scolded with folded arms behind James. Remus also stood beside her, wearing a curious look. The matron tsked at the couple for hugging each other and Sirius released Devery with a defeated look in his eyes.

"In trouble again, Mr Black, why doesn't that surprise me?" Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows.


	6. Chapter 5

_Man is a gaming animal. He must always be trying to get the better in something or other._

~ Charles Lamb, Essays of Elia, 1823

* * *

Chapter 5: The wager

As punishment for injuring another student, Sirius Black was not allowed visitors for the rest of his stay in the hospital wing.

His stay in the sick bay was also extended to include the whole weekend. He also got two week's worth of detentions from Professor McGonagall.

Peter Pettigrew only got a dented nose from the ordeal. Madame Pomfrey was no plastic surgeon when it came to facial injuries. He also got a few bruised friendships.

Sirius refused to talk to him and despite the fact that James and Remus helped him with his broken nose, the dynamic between the other Marauders has changed.

James and Remus did not like how he treated Devery's shortcomings as a mute. Neither did Lily.

The Head Girl managed to magically tie Peter's shoelaces together before he stood up to leave class a few times. No one but Devery suspected a thing but even then she pretended to not notice. Peter Pettigrew was not her favorite person at that point of time either. She had to blame somebody for not being able to visit Sirius in the hospital wing.

But the ban that did not stop James and Remus from visiting their old friend in the dead of night. They separately used James's invisibility cloak and their trusty Marauder's map.

School continued for the rest of the week and the first weekend at Hogwarts rolled around. With the exception of sharing headship duties with James, everything at Hogwarts felt relatively the same as last year for Lily. She enjoyed her new space in the Head tower, sat in classes with Devery; she ate meals with her old dorm mates and studied with her friends. Besides headship meetings, James left her alone and Lily started to feel okay with that over the weekend. James's aversion towards her was bearable. She had her trusty best friend by her side and all was well.

Hogwarts was Hogwarts. Sure, her best friend might be dating Sirius Black now but Hogwarts was still Hogwarts with its usual predictability at the beginning of the year.

But when Monday rolled around, Lily Evans learned that even predictability had its end when Sirius was finally released from the hospital wing.

* * *

Sirius was beyond restless by the time Monday rolled around and he was out of the door as soon as Madame Pomfrey said he was fit to leave.

But he did take care of his appearance before he left. He needed to look good enough, like he belonged on Devery Leafwood's arm.

Sirius made sure he looked nice and presentable in his school uniform. He also doubled checked if he smelt good and that he was clean-shaven. His hair was also tied back neatly.

All of this was a genuine first and Madame Pomfrey noticed with a fond look in her aging eyes. Love manipulated the young in mysterious ways.

It was still quite early when Sirius walked out of the hospital wing so he made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room. Today was going to be a good day. Remus loaned him a introductory book to BSL the other day and Sirius consumed its content with a mad enthusiasm. He did not want a translator hanging around them all the time.

Sirius was itching to see Devery and surprisingly she was too it seemed. As soon as he walked into the Gryffindor common room, he saw Devery walk down the stairs to the girl's dormitories. She looked like her usual radiant and beautiful self in her neat school assembles. Sirius paused to admire her visually.

Her long black curls were tied back into a ponytail today and she wore a different necklace. Devery wore a green jewel on a short black cord today with matching green studs in her ears.

Devery's face lit up when she noticed him and she ran to give him a hug. No words needed to be spoken in that moment and he could've said the sappiest of words in that moment. They were the only people in the common room. Sirius strangely felt how much Devery missed him and how glad she was to have him back in that hug. He hoped he returned such wordless communication with his hug and he squeezed her extra tightly to make sure.

Devery then moved back a little to see his face properly and she mouthed out, 'hey,' with a smile. Sirius returned her smile with a wink. He put up a brave front to mask his sudden nerves at what he was about to do. He quickly took a step back and raised his hands.

 **"** **Good morning,"** he signed awkwardly and Devery gave him a warm look.

 **"** **Good morning,"** she signed back.

"Thank Merlin I got that right," Sirius breathed out in relief and Devery gave him an extra hug for his effort.

"I'll be a professional in no time," Sirius beamed enthusiastically.

 **"** **Let's go to lunch?"** He signed but Devery knew he meant to say breakfast.

 **"** **This is breakfast,"** she gently corrected. 'Oh,' Sirius mouthed and looked sheepish.

"What did I sign then?"

Devery then spelled out the word 'lunch' and Sirius understood with a nod.

"Well… do you want to have lunch and dinner with me as well today?" Sirius bit his lower lip in anticipation and Devery nodded.

"Sweet!" Sirius cheered. "Can we sit together in classes too?" He bit his lower lip again and Devery smiled. She found his sudden displays of self-consciousness adorable.

 **"** **Yes,"** she signed and Sirius grinned. He knew what that sign meant with no extra troubles.

"I really want to get to know you better, Devery," Sirius said and Devery mouthed, 'me too.'

"Ask me as many questions as you like, love and I promise to answer them to the best of my ability," Sirius promised and he reached into his school bag to pull out two identical black notebooks. He handed one to Devery to take and she opened it curiously.

On the first page it read in Sirius's neat cursive, 'The adventures of Deveral Leafwood and Sirius Black, Volume: 1.' The rest of the pages were blank.

"They are magically connected so we can write to each other, anytime we want. The book will turn red when one of us leaves an unread message. I also charmed it to go blank if someone besides us tries to read them. These books are only for us, Devery," Sirius explained and Devery, overwhelmed with excitement and joy at the gift, quickly went to dish out a pen from her school bag.

"This is amazing Sirius! I love it so much! Thank you! I think you're an amazingly talented wizard and I look forward to having more adventures with you!" Devery wrote in her notebook and she watched in awe how Sirius's notebook turned red. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows when he noticed this.

"My my, I wonder what she wrote," he opened his notebook and he quickly grew tongue tied at what he read. He found Devery's words quite touching.

"Ah… you're welcome, love," he mumbled and closed his notebook. A strange sensation then washed over Devery in that moment and she felt like skipping and she did. She took a few skips to reach Sirius's side and she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his smooth cheek.

"I really like how you do that, Devery," Sirius confessed in a low whisper and Devery reached up to kiss his cheek again.

"Can I please kiss you now, Deveral Leafwood?" His dark grey eyes searched her hazel ones and Devery gave her permission by kissing the corner of his mouth. Sirius latched onto her lips immediately and he cradled her soft cheeks. Devery quickly kissed him back. He kept the kiss light and sweet and he strangely felt satiated by that. He usually needed more than one kiss.

"This might sound corny but I really could get used to starting my day like this," Sirius whispered with a smile and Devery reached to hold his hand. She laced their fingers together and noticed Sirius taking a moment. His grey eyes happily danced along their joined hands. The action simply amazed her mind. She thought she would be the one that ogled the most and she started to tug Sirius out of the common room. He surprisingly let her take the lead and he calmly followed.

As they started to walk down to the Great Hall, Devery started to play a game with Sirius. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back. They took it in turns and Sirius laughed when Devery started to gently squeeze his hand in a pattern.

Her playfulness really took him off guard so he amped up the game with some foot tapping. He squeezed her hand twice and stamped his foot once. Devery then raised their hands in the air and twirled while they walked. A few other students shot them odd looks when Devery did that but she didn't seem to care so neither did Sirius. They were in a world of their own. He twirled a few times too. Devery looked like she was giggling when he started to awkwardly move his hips.

"I make a killer salsa dancer too, just to let you know," Sirius winked and Devery covered her laughing mouth. He did not look seductive at all when he shook his hips from side to side. He looked like a clown trying to tap dance but that was who he was, Devery realised. Sirius Black was the life of the party and the ultimate class clown.

In that moment, Sirius couldn't help but wonder what Devery's laugh sounded like. Was it a light girlish giggle? Or, a deep belly laugh that carried?

He only knew that the deeper Devery laughed, the more red her cheeks grew and her eyes watered. He thought it was adorable.

Sirius then gently weaved Devery's arm through his and he started to march with high knees.

"Come on, Devery, show me what you got," Sirius's grey eyes challenged and Devery shook her head at him but she played along.

She started to do the can-can by kicking up her heels and Sirius mimicked her movements until they reached the Great Hall and let go of each other to catch their breath.

Their walk down took a lot longer than Devery thought. Most of the students were already there.

Lily stood up with a happy wave when she spotted her at the entrance and Devery started to walk towards her with a wave. Lily was already eating breakfast with Lucy, Mary, Alice and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Lily lost her smile and quickly retook her seat when Devery neared and she wondered why.

"Dude, I could eat a whole Pegasus!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed to her right and Devery got her answer.

"Dig in, Black!" Frank beaconed by patting the spare seat between him and Lily but Sirius surprised the whole table by not moving. He usually pounced on food with an enthusiasm that rivaled James Potter. Instead, he looked down at Devery and waited for her next move.

"Ladies first, love," he quirked up with a smile and Devery calmly took a seat next to Lily. Sirius squeezed in between her and Frank. He wrapped an arm around Devery's shoulders and started to ask what she wanted for breakfast. Their friends watched this all unfold with quiet but interested faces.

"Just point at what you'd like to eat, love," Sirius prompted and Devery happily pointed out what she would like to eat. It wasn't everyday she had a cute boy pampering her like a queen so she was going to enjoy it. Sirius served her some earl grey tea, fruit toast with jam and fruit.

"Is that it?" He asked with serious eyes and Devery confirmed with a gentle nod. 'Thank you,' she mouthed and Sirius quickly kissed her forehead before he grabbed his own breakfast. The spell broke when he started to wolf down his food. With a mouth full of food, he looked at everyone in alarm.

"Do I have something on my face?" He pointed at his face and Frank couldn't help but laugh to break the tension.

"Is this real or am I still dreaming?" Lucy finally blurted.

"No, Lucy," Mary shook her head. "This is real life."

"Indeed it is," Alice confirmed further and Lily rolled her eyes at all of them.

"Yes, they are going out now!" Lily scowled.

"Black likes my best friend and she likes him back, though I have no idea why!" She stressed with her hands and Devery gently patted her shoulder to calm her down.

She knew this wasn't easy for Lily to wrap her mind around but she knew she would do her best. Sirius threw Lily an annoyed look and he opened his mouth to bark something back but the sudden glare Devery threw him in warning, made him shut his gob.

"Crazy redheads," he grumbled under his breath and Devery pretended that she didn't hear him. She went back to eating and she let Sirius wrap an arm around her waist.

"Well… I wish you two all the best," Alice politely congratulated the couple.

"Thanks, Alice," Sirius said on their behalf and Devery threw a smile her way. Frank went to high-five Sirius and Sirius high-fived him back.

"Welcome to the boyfriend pack, Black!" He grinned and Alice giggled at her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "No more bachelor days for you, Black," she smirked.

"I think I just heard the sound of every single girl's heart just break," Mary giggled and Devery shook her head at her dorm mates, she knew they were joking.

"Not mine," Lily muttered.

"That's because yours belong to Potter," Lucy teased and she shared a giggle with Mary. Sirius looked over at Lily with much interest then.

"Over my dead body," Lily frowned.

"Oh, I would never say never Evans! I mean… Leafwood and I are going out now… anything can happen!" Sirius gave her a cheeky look and Devery pinched his leg to knock it off.

"Idiot," Lily grumbled under her breath and Sirius pouted at Devery. 'Be nice,' she mouthed and tapped him on the nose affectionately. Sirius grinned when she forgave him.

"Nawww… you two are so cute," Alice gushed and Sirius cleared his throat, awkwardly. He nearly forgot they were being watched.

"Don't make me throw up, Alice," Lily muttered and Sirius threw her a frown. He didn't move to say anything and Devery smiled at him gratefully. Everyone went back to his or her breakfast then.

 _"_ _Are you two going to be stuck together now?"_ Lily looked at Devery with raised eyebrows.

 _"_ _Pretty much_ ," Devery replied telepathically and Lily sighed dramatically.

"What just happened?" Sirius analyzed the two girls closely and Mary answered for the group.

"Oh that's just them having a telepathic conversation, Black. You'll get used to it," Mary waved it off and Sirius raised his eyebrows at Devery. He didn't know she could do that.

"It's actually quite hard to do, we all gave up trying after a few sessions with Dumbledore, a few years ago," Lucy explained further. Devery and Alice backed that up with a nod.

"The girls couldn't push past the migraines," Frank joined the conversation. "Lily and Devery are troopers for acing that magic."

"I want to give it a go," Sirius blurted in all seriousness and Devery looked up at him in wonder.

'Really?' She mouthed.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Devery," Sirius promised and Lily scoffed on her drink.

"Telepathy takes great focus and discipline. Two traits you definitely lack, Black," Lily muttered in a sarcastic tone and Sirius glared at her in challenge.

"Oh, yeah? Do you want to make a wager on that?" He challenged and Devery looked at them both, feeling incredibly divided. The girls and Frank made interested noises.

"I give you three months of lessons, Black," Lily narrowed her green eyes on him and Devery looked at her alarm.

 _"_ _Telepathy took you and Severus two years to master!"_ Devery reminded her and Lily wriggled her eyebrows. She knew that but Sirius didn't know that.

"You got yourself a deal, Evans!" Sirius banged his palm on the table in agreement and he was excited to get started. Lily Evans always underestimated him over the years and now was his opportunity to shove her off that golden pedestal she liked to sit on.

"If I win, you can't sit with Devery at meals or in class," Lily wagered and Devery rubbed her eyes in sudden distress. This was going too far.

"Done deal Evans! And if I win, you have to go to Hogsmeade with my best mate, James Potter, on a date" Sirius deadpanned and the girls gasped at the ultimatum. Lily glared at Sirius with dark green eyes. This was definitely going too far now.

"Dude… that's crazy," Frank breathed.

 _"_ _Lils… you don't have to do this,"_ Devery shot her way but Lily didn't listen. She shot up to her feet and so did Sirius. She stretched out her hand and Sirius sealed the wager with a firm handshake.

"Holy shit," Lucy said in disbelief.

"I never back out of a challenge, Black but if you do, you have to jump into the giant lake and kiss the giant squid," Lily shook his hand back hard.

"The same goes for you Evans, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Lily scowled and she roughly released Sirius's hand.

 **"** **Both of you are mental,"** Devery signed.

* * *

 _"_ _You did what?!"_

James Potter's voice carried throughout the classroom later that morning. They were about to start their Transfiguration class and Professor McGonagall had yet to join them.

"Your welcome, prongs," Sirius grinned while he continued to rest on the hind legs of his chair and Devery flicked her fingers to straighten his chair again with her wandless magic. She thought it was dangerous.

"It's okay, love," Sirius reassured with a quick pat on her arm before he leaned back on his chair again.

"I have great balance," he said and Devery rolled her eyes at his reckless ways.

"I so do," he implored her and James clapped his hands in front of Sirius's face to get his attention again.

"Focus padfoot," he stressed, feeling out of sorts.

Devery was sitting in his usual desk beside Sirius and though he didn't mind sitting somewhere else, the change went against his routine. Sirius didn't usually request to sit with his girlfriends in class. James also noticed Lily experiencing the same unease when Devery didn't go to sit with her near the front of class. This was something they both had to get used too.

"Seriously James, I don't understand what the problem is. You have been trying to get a date with Evans for years and I simply grasped the opportunity for you to finally accomplish that," Sirius folded his arms behind his head and James pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"No offence Sirius but Devery agreeing to be your girlfriend is a complete bloody miracle," he pointed at Devery and Sirius sat on his chair properly.

"Don't say that in front of my girlfriend, prongs. You're giving her the wrong idea," Sirius frowned and Devery tried to suppress her amusement at the two boys.

"You are a complete basket case, padfoot," James grumbled.

"So are you, prongs," Sirius fired back and James threw his head back with a heavy sigh.

"I feel a migraine coming along," he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey, mate. Use that basket caseness to your advantage. It is a genuine gift of disguise. I got the girl of my dreams, didn't I?" Sirius winked at Devery and she poked her tongue at him.

"Devery is nothing like Evans," James stressed.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius breathed out gratefully and Devery arched an eyebrow.

"I mean… not that I don't think Evans isn't great. She is," Sirius quickly said to save face and Devery raised her other eyebrow.

"Evans is a really smart witch, wears her shoes polished and everything. Evans is awesome," he forced out but deep inside he felt like throwing up. Evans was a nightmare in his opinion but he will play it nice for Devery's sake. Devery gave him a pleased look and returned to leaf through her textbook.

"Damn you, padfoot," James scowled and he went to find another desk to sit at.

"Again, you are welcome prongs!" Sirius yelled at his back with a laugh and Devery lightly pinched his middle.

"Ay, what was that for?" Sirius demanded and Devery opened their notebook.

"Such a troublemaker!" She scolded with extra exclamation points and Sirius grinned at her wickedly.

"I am a Marauder," he simply said and Devery shook her head at him.

"You love that your boyfriend is a Marauder," he winked at her with both eyes.

"It keeps things interesting, I suppose," Devery replied.

"That's my girl," Sirius cheered and Devery nudged his knee with hers playfully. Sirius quickly stole a kiss and when they broke apart, he saw an angry redhead glaring him down.

"Hey, Evans," Sirius greeted.

"I refused to sit next to Potter so move it Black," Lily forced out through clenched teeth.

"Not gonna happen, Evans," Sirius wrapped an arm across Devery's chair and grinned.

"Why, you –

 _"_ _Lily,"_ Devery spoke softly to her mind and Lily stamped her foot in frustration.

"Devery promised me, Sirius Black, her boyfriend that she will sit beside me from now on," Sirius spelled out with his fingers.

"Seriously?" Lily stressed.

"I am dead Sirius," Sirius grinned and Devery laughed quietly at the pun.

"Shut it, Black. I was talking to Devery Leafwood, my best friend for the last seven years," Lily spelled out with her fingers too.

 _"_ _Not all the time, Lils, I'm sure we'll want a break from each other eventually,"_ Devery said and Lily hummed.

"Are you doing the telepathy thing again?" Sirius prompted and Devery told him to keep quiet. Sirius pouted and he grinned when Devery pecked him on the cheek. He was happy to keep quiet if it meant kisses on the cheek from his girlfriend.

 _"_ _This is not taking things slowly, Devery,"_ Lily said and Devery folded her arms.

 _"_ _You're just saying that because you don't want to sit next to Potter."_

Lily didn't look pleased one bit.

 _"_ _Come on, Lily. Be that terrific sport, I know and love. Treat it as an opportunity to see James in a different light. He is Head Boy to your Head Girl_."

Lily chewed on her lower lip in deep thought. She could see the logic in her best friend's words and she couldn't damn her for it.

"Damn you, Leafwood," she grumbled and she went back to her desk beside Potter. Devery smiled at her with a wave.

"Them two are so similar sometimes it scares me," Sirius whispered because he just saw Professor McGonagall enter the classroom.

"Ditto," Devery wrote with a knowing look.

* * *

The adventures of Deveral Leafwood and Sirius Black: Volume 1, Chapter 1

S: Hey J

D: Hey hey J

S: What are you doing?

D: The same as you. Listening and taking notes from Professor McGonagall.

S: I think you have a cool looking nose.

D: You have already told me that :P

S: I think you have a cool looking chin.

D: You are such a nerd.

S: Only if I can be your nerd :D

D: Unfortunately, you already are.

S: Ouch.

D: Do you need me to kiss it better?

S: Yes, ma'am but much later ;)

S: What's your favourite colour?

D: You're not going to let me learn anything new today, are you?

S: I get Os in transfiguration. I'll make sure you'll get them too. I'll tutor you, love.

D: Such a know-it-all.

S: You love it.

D: Guilty as charged J

S: What's your favourite colour?

D: Midnight blue and sometimes grey. What's yours?

S: Hazel green.

D: Professor McGonagall is looking at us funny.

S: Don't worry about it, love. It looks like we are concentrating really hard on our notes :P

D: Notes, I really need to take. I'm sorry, Sirius but I really need to concentrate. I'm not naturally smart like you.

S: Okay L can I hold your hand, at least?

D: Okay J

S: I'm sorry for distracting you.

D: It's okay. I just really need to get good marks so I can get into this neat program at the Department of Mysteries, next year.

S: That's really cool. Can you please tell me more about this program after class? I want to be an Auror myself and the program is hard to get into so I understand the stress.

D: We can support each other J

S: Yeah J J

* * *

Sirius, James's friends and Devery's dorm mates thought it would be funny to see Lily and James continue to sit together in class for the rest of the day. So they all went out of their way to pair them together. Lily and James just knew the whole thing was being orchestrated.

Mary bewitched Lily's school bag to land somewhere else so she could claim the seat next to Lucy in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus physically shoved James out of the seat next to Peter in Ancient Runes. Care of Magical Creatures and Potions was the same sort of deal.

But when they had Astronomy later that night after dinner, Lily and James had it. James stuck to his word all day and did not annoy Lily Evans in the slightest and Lily in return, continued to ignore his existence but when they lined up outside the attic in the Astronomy tower, their resolves broke.

"I can't do this anymore, Potter," Lily looked at James, miserably.

"You and me both, Evans," James grumbled.

"What should we do?" Lily prompted and James felt genuinely shocked that she asked him that. Lily usually didn't care what he thought and did her own thing.

"Um… tag team, maybe? You corner Devery and I'll take on Sirius," James delegated and Lily nodded.

"We need to separate them. Being this close all the time can't be good for their mental health. Couples need to remember their individuality too," she muttered and James glanced at said couple nearby.

Sirius looked quite relaxed where he was leaning up against the stonewall. He had an arm, casually resting around Devery's shoulders and she looked happy to stay there while she wrote in a black notebook. Sirius laughed at something she wrote and kissed Devery's forehead.

Sirius looked happy. Really happy and content. The last time, James saw his old friend this happy was when he ran away from his home in fifth year and moved into his parent's house permanently.

"But they look so happy," James indicated and Lily rolled her eyes.

"And what about us, huh?" She folded her arms and James looked down at her with curious eyes. Lily only reached his shoulders.

"What about us?" He repeated her question.

"We are both miserable, Potter, we haven't talked to anyone besides lunch all day," Lily stressed.

"You have yourself to blame for that, Evans," James folded his arms and Lily frowned a little.

"What do you mean by that?" She snapped.

"Well… if someone got off their high horse and apologized to a certain someone for putting them in the hospital wing, I would feel more obliged to chat with them," James deadpanned.

"Are you still holding a bloody grudge over that?" Lily huffed and James gave her a duh stare.

"By Merlin, you are the most insufferable person I have ever met Potter!" Lily scowled but she wasn't going to admit that she kind of liked seeing James stand his ground so strongly. She strangely admired him for that.

"Likewise, Evans," James saluted to her sarcastically.

"Right," she muttered to herself more than anything. This fiasco needed to end and end now. She was done with it.

"Follow me, Potter."

* * *

The adventures of Deveral Leafwood and Sirius Black: Volume 1, Chapter 2

D: You are named after a star?

S: The brightest one in the sky.

D: Wow!

S: Do I depict some awe in that wow, Devery?

D: Maybe :P

S: Well, enough about me. I want to learn more about you. Does your name mean anything?

* * *

Lily's index finger then appeared out of nowhere on the notebook and Devery looked at her best friend in alarm. James was also there.

"Evans… prongs! Having a great day so far?" Sirius smirked and he helped Devery close their notebook before anything could be read. He wanted to keep that private.

"There is no way you are letting Devery sit next to me in Astronomy, right?" Lily asked with furrowed eyebrows and Sirius pretended to think about it. Devery giggled at the funny face he pulled. Sirius squinted his eyes and pretended to stroke a long beard on his chin.

"You're right on that one, Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows and Lily grimaced.

"I cannot believe it has come to this," she grumbled.

 _"_ _Is something wrong, Lily?"_ Devery asked in concern but Lily ignored her while she continued to glare Sirius down.

"Black… I- apologise for hexing you and putting you in the hospital wing," she forced out and James cheered with a clap of his hands. Meanwhile, Sirius and Devery shared a confused look.

"See? That wasn't so hard, Lily. I am proud of you," James grinned and Lily frowned.

"Pop a sock in it Potter," she huffed.

"If you go out with me then I will gladly hand you one of my socks to do that," James winked and much to Devery and Sirius's surprise, Lily didn't tell him off for that comment.

"It's good to have you back, James." The edge of her mouth quirked up into a half smile and James looked down at her dumb folded. Lily then happily walked away into the classroom. Class was starting.

"What just happened?" Sirius blurted.

"I have no bloody idea, padfoot."

Then the two boys looked to Devery for answers and she simply shrugged her shoulders before following Lily into class. Beats her what was going on in Lily Evan's mind.


	7. Chapter 6

I think the girl who is able to earn her own living and pay her own way should be as happy as anybody on earth. The sense of independence and security is very sweet.

~ Susan B. Anthony

Chapter 6: Security can sometimes be a honeymoon

Things were going well, as far as Devery was concerned but the anxious part of her brain felt like something bad was about to happen. Nothing ever went right without some pitfalls in Devery's experience.

She got the guy, yes. Things with Sirius were great. Things were feeling nice and comfortable. Devery knew she was already getting emotionally attached to Sirius. Lily noticed it too so she backed off a little bit more. She kept her insults towards Sirius to a light teasing now and she was starting to act friendly towards him, even towards James, surprisingly. Lily was making a little more effort to sooth things over with the boys and they gladly returned the favour.

Sirius apparently had a serious chat to James and the Head Boy finally decided to tone down his approach to winning Lily's affections. It only took six years. According to Sirius, his best mate had a 'eureka moment' and saw things as they actually were.

Lily was a fiercely independent and serious young lady. She needed a gentleman that respected and nurtured that. James initially thought Devery was that kind of girl instead when really she was the opposite.

Devery was the kind of reserved lady who needed to be seduced by a bold gentleman. A part of her wanted to be swept off her feet and Sirius was surprisingly good at it.

He held open doors, pulled out her chair, surprised her with small gifts and carried her things. He was also pretty good at sweeping the floor.

"Love, you really don't have to keep me company in detention. It's ghastly down here," Sirius grimaced. He was sweeping up the dusty floor in one of the trophy rooms. Next, he would have to mop.

Professor McGonagall made him Hogwart's temporary maid for his two weeks of detention. He had to clean without magic. Tonight, he had to clean the trophy rooms.

"I don't want you to catch anything nasty," Sirius looked down at her in concern. Devery just shrugged where she sat across the room with her Transfiguration essay.

She was quite comfortable where she worked. Sirius made her a nice and clean chill out area before he started sweeping. He got her a nice rug, blankets and a heap of pillows to lounge on. Devery wondered where he got the comfy things. The pillows didn't look like they belonged to the Gryffindor common room. They lacked the traditional red hue. Instead, the rug, blankets and pillows were a collection of blues and yellows. She wondered if her boyfriend stole them from the other house common rooms and then rejected the idea. There was no way; Sirius could've snuck into those common rooms.

Devery paused in writing her essay and glanced at her boyfriend, thrashing his broom about with his sleeves rolled up. There was no doubt in her mind that she knew Sirius had a rebellious bad boy streak. He so stole the pillows, blankets and rug. Where? She had no idea and surprisingly she didn't feel bothered by it. Instead, she felt warm and fuzzy at Sirius's limitless ability to be thoughtful. Every day, she learned something new about him.

"Merlin, I should've got you to wear this as soon as I started," Sirius suddenly exclaimed and Devery gave him a questioning look. Sirius stormed her way with his wand drawn. Devery quickly put her hands up in defense. She then heard Sirius grumble a charm and she strangely felt a mask appear out of nowhere, covering her nose and mouth. It was a healer's mask.

"That's better!" Sirius sounded pleased with himself and Devery rolled her eyes.

"That will stop you from breathing in dust, love," Sirius's brow furrowed and he quickly gave his girlfriend a look of confusion when she started to sign madly at him.

"Whoa, love! Slow down," he pleaded and Devery again, rolled her eyes. Sirius had no idea what he did wrong and he continued to look perplexed. Girls were strange.

He felt a little unsure when Devery suddenly took out her own wand. She flicked it at his face and Sirius breathed out in relief, when he felt a mask cover his own face. She was telling him to wear one too.

"Oh, thanks love," he gushed and Devery returned to writing her essay, with a shake of her head.

 _'Men,'_ Sirius strangely heard in his mind then and he wondered where it came from. The voice sounded errily like his own when he was thinking. Though, why he was reprimanding his own gender beated him. He should be reprimanding Devery for not taking proper care of herself by following him down into dust hell.

"Don't blame me if you get sick either," Sirius raised his eyebrows and Devery lowered her mask to blow a raspberry.

"Hey, put that mask back over that beautiful mouth of yours, missy," Sirius shook his finger and Devery blushed at his compliment. Sirius then put his hands on his hips and looked at her pointedly.

"Don't make me come over there," he warned and Devery blew him another raspberry before putting her mask back on.

"Cheeky witch," Sirius looked amused and he went back to sweeping.

"Also, love, just yell out if you need a hand with that essay about animagi. I finished mine in a history of magic today."

Devery gave Sirius wide eyes then. He never finished homework before she did. Like ever unless she missed something. She then reached for some paper and scribbled down a question.

Sirius sensed her approach before she made it to his side and he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What is it?" He prompted and Devery passed him the paper.

"What were your OWL results?" 

Sirius couldn't help but laugh when he read that and he looked down at Devery with amused eyes.

"I am a triple threat, love. Beauty, brains, and brawn."

Devery narrowed her eyes on him. She only made that face when she wanted him to be serious.

"A marauder never reveals their secrets," Sirius tapped the side of his nose and Devery folded her arms with pursed lips. The look on her face said it all: quit mucking about.

"Okay, okay. Merlin, love. You look deadly when you look at me like that."

Devery then waved her hand for him to spit it out.

"But just to clarify, I am still the baddest and coolest wizard walking these halls. I got OWLs across the board, love," Sirius breathed and Devery looked up at him with genuine surprise.

"Yeah but I am no teacher's pet, so don't get any ideas love. You are dating the most rebellious marauder of them all… just don't tell James, I said that."

Devery grabbed her piece of paper back and quickly wrote down something else for Sirius to read.

"I find intelligence to be the sexiest trait of all."

Sirius had to read it twice to make sense of her writing and he suddenly felt bashful.

"Um… on second thought… maybe you can call me a nerd," he muttered low and Devery ruffled his hair with laughing green eyes.

"Oh, there you are Miss Leafwood!"

Devery and Sirius calmly looked towards the familiar voice entering the trophy rooms. Professor McGonagall pursed her mouth at Sirius's arm around Devery and he quickly dropped it. Their professors didn't look on public displays of affection favorably.

"The headmaster is ready to see you, Miss Leafwood," Professor McGonagall beaconed and Devery was about to approach her side when Sirius stood in front of her, protectively.

"Whatever it is, she didn't do it, professor," Sirius cleared his throat and said. Professor McGonagall gave her students an amused look.

"Miss Leafwood is not in trouble, Mr Black but if she is, please share," Professor McGonagall muttered and Sirius shook his head.

"No-no professor, Devery is a good girl. Dots her 'I's' and ties her shoelaces. Nothing bad has happened," Sirius gulped a little under Professor's McGonagall's interested gaze and Devery walked to Sirius's side. She mouthed that it was okay and Sirius understood with a nod.

"Good," Professor McGonagall replied and she looked at Devery.

"I highly advise that you tell Mr Black, Miss Leafwood that you do meetup with the Headmaster regularly concerning your condition. He looks like he is about to combust with nerves," Professor McGonagall smiled slightly and Devery returned the smile with a nod.

"Well, we better stop dawdling, come along Miss Leafwood," Professor McGonagall instructed and she turned to leave the chambers. Devery made to follow but Sirius held her back by the hand.

"Is everything, okay?" He looked concerned and Devery nodded. She gently let go of his hand and quickly collected her things.

"I'll come to Dumbledore's office when I'm done here so you're not alone when walking back to the common room," Sirius said and Devery removed her mask with a nod.

"I'll be as quick as I can," he promised and Devery pecked his cheek for his adorableness.

Sirius then watched her leave with a miserable sigh. He didn't like to be away from Devery for too long. Sleeping away from her side and detention was enough for him unless he had marauder things that needed doing. With that, Sirius returned to his cleaning with rigorous effort.

* * *

It didn't take long for Devery to reach Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall bid her goodnight when she went up the secret staircase.

"Come in, dear," Professor Dumbledore called out behind the oak door when she knocked and Devery climbed inside. The office had a lot of stairs. She found the aging and powerful wizard, sitting behind his desk. He was reading some scrolls and Fawkes, his pet phoenix started to bob his head when she entered. Fawkes always loved it when she visited and he started to sing a happy tune. The great, red and orange bird then started to rock on his golden pedestal beside Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Fawkes missed your voice over the break," Professor Dumbledore's aging blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. Devery smiled at the phoenix and she removed her necklace. Fawkes started to fly over, still singing.

Devery pocketed her necklace for safe-keeping and she let Fawkes land on her arm. She carefully stroked his belly feathers and started to hum a low melody for the bird. Some creatures like the Phoenix proved to be unaffected by a Siren's voice but not Professor Dumbledore. The aging wizard encountered her great-grandfather many years ago and struck up a trusted friendship. Professor Dumbledore was a trusted ally of her family and one of the reasons why Devery was allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Fawkes then matched her melody with another bob of his head and Professor Dumbledore let them hum together for a while. It was a good exercise for her inner Siren and Devery sat in one of the lounge chairs by Professor Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and moved to lie down in her lap.

"He is still a beautiful singer, professor. Maybe Fawkes has some Siren in him too," Devery smiled at the bird and Fawkes nipped her fingertips.

"A lot is still not known about Phoenixes," Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair and clutched his hands together.

"True," Devery admired Fawkes and he blinked his golden eyes up at her.

"How are you settling into seventh year, Deveral?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Please call me, Devery, Professor. People tend to call me Deveral when I am in trouble," Devery quirked and Professor Dumbledore chuckled at her in good humour.

"Forgive me," he beaconed with his palms held out.

"You're forgiven," Devery reassured.

"Seventh year is going well, thank you for asking. Though I am not looking forward to the exams."

"I am glad to hear that. Is the program at the department of mysteries still on the table?" Professor Dumbledore asked and Devery confirmed with a strong nod.

"I need to know more about what I am, Professor and I will learn more there," Devery said.

"Discretely, of course," Professor Dumbledore prompted and Devery nodded again.

"Of course, Professor."

"Good. I do not need to give you a lecture regarding your safety," Professor Dumbledore muttered.

"My family takes care of that," Devery replied.

"Then, it wouldn't surprise you that I voice concerns about Mr Black learning telepathy to communicate with you," Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and Devery grew tongue-tied. They haven't approached the Professor about telepathy lessons yet. She wondered how he caught wind of that.

"My concerns about these lessons are not because I harbor a negative opinion about Mr Black. On the contrary, I think the lad has a promising and bright future ahead of him. He is a gifted wizard and has good morals. I am more concerned about the timing, Devery," Professor Dumbledore explained further.

"How did you know Sirius wanted to learn telepathy Professor?" Devery grasped her courage to talk and asked and Professor Dumbledore smiled in amusement.

"You forget who taught you leglimens, dear. I don't listen in to student's minds but due to your condition, your mind is always the hardest to ignore I'm afraid. Your mind is a star in the night sky," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sorry about that, professor. I will try to practice occlumency more often," Devery promised.

"I highly advise you do my dear. We are facing dangerous times," Professor Dumbledore said in a nonsense tone and Devery straightened her back with much more attention to his words.

"We are on the brink of a great wizarding war, the likes the world has never seen before," Professor Dumbledore expressed.

"And how does that effect my family and I?" Devery looked worried.

"Your kind holds the power to change the world with a single song, Devery. The dark lord and his followers would slaughter thousands to possess it, which is why I urge you to be extra careful about keeping your true self a secret. Do not tell another soul… unless you know for sure you can trust them," Professor Dumbledore advised and Devery agreed with a vigorous nod.

"Your family are also taking extra precautions," he added.

"I'm not leaving Hogwarts, am I?" Devery felt her stomach churn with anxiety and Professor Dumbledore quickly reassured her with a shake of his head.

"You are safe here for now but if things change, I recommend a relocation of sorts."

"Understandable," Devery sighed and Fawkes offered her comfort with a nice low humming tune. Hogwarts was her second home; she didn't want to leave just yet.

"But what if I don't want to go into hiding when the time comes? You know how overzealous my elders can be, professor. If we go into hiding… we'll never come back," Devery stressed. Professor Dumbledore looked at her with deep understanding. Family and tradition heavily bound Sirens. What the elders say is done and final. To reject the ruling of the elders was to declare yourself rogue which was a fate worse than death. The ancient treaty, the Sirens held with the wizarding community did not include rogues. They were a being unto themselves and could be punished accordingly without breaking the treaty.

"It is our choices, Devery, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities," Professor Dumbledore replied and Devery stroked Fawke's long, blue and purple-feathered tail in deep thought. Would she really risk it all to stay apart of the world?

"If I could be a mute for real… I so would," she said with sad eyes.

"Devery," Professor Dumbledore called for her attention.

"A bright student of mine once told me that their philosophy was that worrying means you suffers twice. Nothing needs to change right now. Take it day by day, dear and see what happens," he advised and Devery released the breath she was holding in.

"You're right, professor but can you please not tell my family my reservations about running if the time came? I am not thinking clearing right now."

"Of course, my dear. Please remember that our discussions are a safe space and always will be. They are confidential. I am here to help you," Professor Dumbledore promised and Devery nodded.

"But despite this discussion and all of the repercussions, you would still want to teach Mr Black telepathy?" Professor Dumbledore prompted and Devery looked unsure.

"I don't know professor. It's not like I can give him a valid excuse as to why he can't learn without letting the cat out of the bag. Sirius is quite adamant about learning and he won't take no for an answer," Devery sighed loudly and Professor Dumbledore agreed with an amused look.

"Yes, I know how determinedly minded, Mr Black is and if he doesn't learn under our watchful eye, he will learn somewhere else and that could prove dangerous. The mind is delicate thing and can be shattered quite easily if opened up to the wrong wizard. We have quite a conundrum on our hands, Devery."

"Then what do you suggest, professor?" Devery asked and Professor Dumbledore looked like he was at his wit's end.

He thought of all the times Sirius rebelled over his schooling and the odds were stacked against his reasoning not to teach the lad. Sirius was a lot more intelligent than he appeared to be and he would be a great asset to have in the upcoming war against the dark lord. But there was also the issue of young love. Professor Dumbledore remembered how powerful that could influence the adolescent heart. The telepathy lessons could come in handy in a magnitude of ways and he knew the lad would pick it up because it concerned Devery. Matters of the heart were the strongest motivations of all.

"I sincerely hope I don't regret this," Professor Dumbledore muttered and Devery strangely felt lit up with excitement.

"Are we teaching him, professor?"

A loud knock then came at the headmaster's door. They both knew who it was without asking and Devery quickly reached for her necklace to put it back on. Once she had it on securely, Professor Dumbledore waved his fingers and the door opened.

"Please come on in and take a seat, Mr Black. I have been expecting you," Professor Dumbledore nodded to the lad and Sirius, feeling a little out of sorts, walked into the office. The large door closed behind him. He continued to pat his uniform free of dust while he neared the lounge chair beside Devery. His girlfriend smiled amusedly at the state of him and Sirius just shrugged as if to say, it wasn't his fault Professor McGonagall loved to see him get his hands dirty.

Fawkes, however, didn't look happy to see him. The phoenix stood up tall on Devery's lap and he shielded Devery with his large wings. Fawkes squawked and Sirius nervously took a seat. Devery tried to calm the phoenix down with a backrub but it didn't work. Fawkes continued to give Sirius the stink eye.

"As you can see, Mr Black, Fawkes is quite protective of his time with Devery," Professor Dumbledore chuckled and Devery gave a gallant shrug.

"Do you feed him treats or something, Devery?" Sirius blurted and Devery quickly shook her head.

"Fawkes took a strong liking to Devery in her first year and ever since, he does not like to vacate her lap when she visits," Professor Dumbledore answered on Devery's behalf and Fawkes backed up that observation with a cheerful tune and he turned to nibble on Devery's fingertips. It was safe now to be affectionate because Sirius stayed his distance.

"Beaten by a bird, I'll be damned," Sirius grumbled and Fawkes squawked at him for calling him a bird.

"Phoenix, whatever."

Fawkes perked up happily at the correction with a happy chirp. Devery ruffled the feathers on his neck with a grin.

"As I was saying," Professor Dumbledore got his student's attention once again.

"I would be delighted to teach Mr Black, telepathy," he said and Sirius looked at his headmaster in awe.

"Whoa blimey! Thanks Professor Dumbledore!" he particularly bounced in his chair with unconcealed enthusiasm and Devery shared a small happy look with Sirius. Professor Dumbledore then waved his hands again at a bookshelf and three old textbooks levitated towards Sirius. They landed on the desk in front of him.

"Return to me when you have read these," Professor Dumbledore instructed and Devery raised her eyebrows. Professor Dumbledore didn't give Lily and Severus textbooks when they learned; she wondered why he was stalling the actual lessons. Sirius, meanwhile, looked at the books from cover to cover.

"Oh, I've read these before professor. In the summer before sixth year. There's nothing to do but read when you're stuck with parents like mine," Sirius muttered and his face looked a bit fallen when he said it. Devery caught this in a instant and like an instant, it was gone again. Sirius perked up with an excited grin.

"So when do we start?"

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone who has favourited/alerted and reviewed this story! You guys are champions!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"Sex is an emotion in motion."

― Mae West

Chapter seven: The seed of hormonal doubt

Professor Dumbledore scheduled their first telepathy lesson to happen on the following Friday night and one Marauder, in particular, was not too happy with this arrangement.

"But it's Friday night," Peter whined to Sirius and Remus in the Gryffindor common room that morning.

"Yeah… so?" Sirius really didn't get why his unavailability was such a big deal to his old friend. Their friendship was still kind of on the rocks. Peter still hadn't apologized for calling Devery that hateful word but since they shared a dormitory, Sirius opted to be the mature one. He kept his distance as much as possible from Peter and barely tolerated him.

"Prongs has a prefect meeting tonight and that includes me on that list," Remus said and Sirius eyed him in concern.

The next full moon was next week and his old buddy was already feeling it due to the daily wolfsbane he had to take, leading up to his transformation. Remus sometimes displaying flu-like symptoms and he looked bone tired with paler skin.

"How are you feeling, Moony?" Sirius asked and Remus forced a tired smile.

"Not too bad, Padfoot… I just got a bad case of the sniffles this time around." Remus quickly pulled out a tissue to catch a sneeze.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Peter asked and Remus shook his head.

"I'll be alright," he replied, wiping a red nose.

"Okay," Peter returned his gaze to Sirius. "What about after your meeting with Dumbledore? James and Remus should be done by then too."

"Then I would want to finally spend some quality time with my girlfriend. That's not cleaning or school related. My girl deserves a reward for putting up with my dusty and dirty robes," Sirius told him otherwise and Peter sighed.

"But we haven't done a prank together in ages!" Peter started to grow red in the cheeks and Remus let out another sneeze.

"Merlin, I hate this," Remus grumbled and Sirius passed him a random tissue box, sitting around in the common room.

"Thanks, mate," Remus took some tissues to blow his nose.

"I know that Wormtail but things are a little different now," Sirius said.

"Oh, I bloody know that," Peter sneered and Sirius tensed up at Peter's sudden pissed off vibes.

"You lot promised in the summer that our last year would be the most crazy and fun year, we will ever have!"

Sirius then got a dreamy look in his eye when he spotted Devery and Lucy make their way into the common room from their dormitory.

"Oh… it already is," Sirius started to smile at the girls and he strangely noticed Remus do the same thing too. The boy quickly put his tissues away and bid 'good morning' to the girls with his light green eyes trained on Lucy. Sirius perked up with interest when he spotted that and he filed it away for later because Devery was now in his peripheral.

"No it isn't!" Peter whined again but Sirius hardly took any notice of him.

" **Good morning, beautiful,"** he signed successfully and he kissed one of Devery's soft cheeks. He continued to amaze everyone with how quickly he was grasping BSL and Devery appreciated his efforts. At first, his signing was a bit rocky until he requested some 'tough love' from Devery and got her to just sign whatever she wanted at him.

"I can't wait to get you all to myself later, love, you look good enough to eat," Sirius whispered into Devery's ear and his deep voice sounded huskier. She just looked more beautiful as the days went by. Devery got pleasurable shivers from his voice and when Sirius quickly nipped on her earlobe, she felt her cheeks grow red.

Peter was still whining about how they never did anything anymore when Sirius came back to the real world and he wrapped his arms around Devery after she dropped her schoolbag beside his. He loved to hold her whenever they stood up together.

"All I do now is watch you guys make goo-goo-gaa-gaa eyes at girls," Peter pouted and Lucy laughed. Meanwhile, Remus tried to make himself seem inconspicuous. He wasn't checking out Lucy before. Devery watched this all unfold in amusement and Sirius made a 'duh' expression.

"No offense, Wormtail, but my girl is much more pretty to look at than you and I think James would say the same thing about Evans," Sirius hid his grin behind Devery's hair. She wore her hair up today in two buns.

"Marauders are meant to maraud!" Peter continued and Lucy rolled her eyes. She grew quickly over this debate. It was breakfast time and she was starving.

"Come on, Lupin, I'm starving!" Lucy started to pull Remus out of the common room and he gladly followed after picking up his bag.

"See you lot, later," She cried back before she left the common room with Remus. Devery waved but she quickly grew self-conscious when Peter narrowed his eyes her way. She quickly put her hand down and she smiled when Sirius moved to hold her hands as well, around her waist. Sirius took a deep breath and released it.

"Say what you really mean, Peter," He said, sounding tired and Devery looked up at him in concern.

"I rather not," Peter shot Devery a scathing glance. "She's here."

Sirius quickly went into defensive mode and he gently moved to stand in front of Devery.

"If you're going to start on that shit again, you and I are no longer friends," Sirius warned with his voice and just in case things got out of hand again between the two, Devery leaned against his back. Sirius eased up a little when he felt her forehead, resting in-between his shoulder blades.

Meanwhile, Peter took Sirius's warning to heart and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Okay… I'm sorry for insulting your girlfriend and accusing her of all those things," he spat out and Sirius looked a little too pleased at the admission.

"You have to do better than that," he countered and Peter didn't look happy one bit.

"I just didn't want to lose my friend and that's why I said all of those stupid things but surprise, surprise, I did kind of loose you as a friend, Padfoot and it was all my doing. I just miss doing crazy shit with you and the guys. I'm sorry for being an asshole," Peter confessed and to his surprise, Sirius kept quiet until he moved to stand beside Devery.

"Like I said, you have to do better than that," he repeated himself and Devery felt uneasy under Peter's frustrated gaze. He really wasn't good with having heart-to-heart talks, she figured. It felt entirely too uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for calling you those mean things, Devery," Peter clenched his jaw and Sirius looked down at her.

"It's up to you, love, do you accept Peter's apology?"

Devery swallowed hard and nodded with her eyes on the floor. She just did it for Sirius's sake and to end the tiff. But deep down, she did not believe Peter one bit and from now on, she was going to keep her wits about her when it came to him. Something about Peter always rubbed her the wrong way. Peter let out a weird laugh then.

"So… we're cool?" He asked and Sirius giving him a fist bump was his answer.

"But that doesn't change my plans for tonight." Peter's face fell. "We'll plan a Marauder night, soon. We are due for one," Sirius promised and Peter breathed. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

"I'll see you two at breakfast then," Peter glanced at Devery, still staring quite interestedly at her shoes and he wondered what Sirius saw in her again. To him, she was the epitome of pathetic but he didn't dare say that.

"Yeah, sure mate, we'll be down soon," Sirius answered for them with a nod and Peter took his leave with a whispered, 'pathetic,' under his breath. Sirius didn't catch it but Devery did and she watched Peter leave the common room. Unlike regular witches and wizards, Sirens had keen hearing. One of these days, she was going to get Peter back for his rude treatment but not right now.

"That was awfully mature of you to forgive Peter like that," Sirius muttered and Devery just shrugged.

"I know you still hate his guts."

Devery looked sheepish and signed 'maybe.' Sirius chuckled at her response.

"I suppose that makes us even considering my distaste of your male friends," he said with a dark look in his grey eyes. She didn't have any other male friends that weren't the marauders or Frank. Sirius really didn't like Raven and he nearly bit the guy's head off for sitting next to her in Charms the other day.

" **Raven is a good guy,"** she signed and Sirius snorted.

"Sure, he is," he rolled his eyes and Devery pursed her lips at him in disappointment until Sirius leaned down to give her a deep kiss that made her toes curl.

"In my book, a pucker up is an invitation for snogging," Sirius suckled on her lower lip until Devery pulled her head away with a silent laugh. She pursed her lips again and quickly dodged Sirius's arms. He gave her a playful look.

"Does somebody want to play: chase, hug and kiss?"

Devery's sudden playful smile was all the go ahead he needed. On quick feet, Sirius started to chase Devery around the empty common room. Everyone else already left for breakfast. Devery quickly ran behind a couch and Sirius wriggled his eyebrows. Only the couch was in-between them now. Devery wriggled her eyebrows back and blew him a kiss.

"You're such a tease, Leafwood," Sirius glanced at her mouth with lust building in his grey eyes and he moved to his right. Devery laughed in silence while he chased her around the couch and she quickly changed directions when Sirius did.

"Come here, love!" Sirius quickly changed directions again and so did Devery. It was like his girlfriend just read his mind.

"You better not cheating with leglimens," he warned and Devery confirmed his suspicions by blowing another kiss.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or ashamed for being a bad influence on you," Sirius shook his head and he quickly changed tactics by trying to grab Devery over the couch. It took him a couple of tries with his long arms but eventually he was able to grab one of Devery's wrists.

"Gotcha!" Sirius yelled in triumph and Devery playfully smacked him back when he gently pulled her closer. She moaned quietly when Sirius claimed her mouth. He kneeled on the edge of the couch and snaked his hands inside her robes to stroke her shirt. Devery happily ran her hands through his hair. He gave out a little groan when she pulled at his nape. Sirius loved to have his hair pulled, a little bit at the back of his neck, Devery quickly noticed.

"Merlin, I love it when you do that," Sirius growled a little and that's when things quickly escalated and Devery did not mind one bit. One minute, she was on her feet and the next thing she realised, she was lying underneath Sirius on the couch. His fingers snuck up her shirt to caress her stomach and he kissed his way across her jawline before Devery hungrily sorted out his mouth again. She lost track of time in that moment. Hours could've passed for all she knew. There was only Sirius and all the different ways he liked to be kissed. Devery was quite happy to snog on that couch with her delectable boyfriend for the rest of the day but nature called. In quick succession, her stomach let out a big rumble and so did Sirius's stomach. He laughed mid-kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay here forever but I would be the world's worst boyfriend if I didn't get you breakfast," Sirius pecked her lips once last time before he moved to sit up on the couch. Devery couldn't help but lie back and admire the sight he made. His black hair was in all directions and his mouth was nice and red from their make out session. And, his grey eyes were bright and still lust-filled. All thanks to her… she did that, Devery thought proudly and she couldn't help but wonder what Sirius would look like with a love-bite.

"Did you hear what I said, babe?" Sirius asked amusedly and then he nearly got the wind knocked out of him when Devery moved to straddle his lap.

"Devery?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and Devery gave him a wink.

"What are you up to now?" Sirius stroked her back and he felt taken back when Devery loosened his tie and popped a few buttons on his shirt.

"Devery-

Sirius bit down on his lower lip to suppress a moan when Devery started to bite and suck on his neck, hard. It was a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure, and Sirius wondered where the hell she learned how to kiss like that. Things started to heat up further for him downstairs and he groaned.

"Devery," he called out in a breathy voice but Devery ignored him. She was on a mission and heavily followed her gut instincts.

"Baby," Sirius said in a breathy voice again and he backed it up by rocking his hips forward. Devery raised her eyebrows at his reaction and the expression Sirius gave her was a new one. His dark grey eyes yearned for something he could only get from her.

Sirius Black, one of Hogwarts' notorious Marauders and sexiest players was completely at her mercy in that moment. If she said jump, he would ask 'how high?' And it felt damn, empowering. Devery flashed Sirius a rare devious smirk and she started to rock her virgin hips back against his sudden hardness. Sirius gripped her waist, hard.

"Baby, this is not the time or the place for this," Sirius gulped with sweat, starting to pool on his forehead. His breathing grew heavier when Devery increased the pressure between their hips.

"Someone could walk in… oh, god," Sirius clenched his eyes shut and groaned. Devery could careless if someone walked in on them in that moment. It felt too good. She started to feel her lower abdomen throb with a pleasurable warm and it strangely felt good, the harder she rubbed herself against him. Sirius's bare neck captured her attention again and she latched onto his skin with her mouth. Sirius cursed loudly when she bit him and he automatically rocked his hips back. Devery flipped his restraint when she bit him again.

" _Oh, fuck,"_ Sirius felt his muscles start to clench up and he was dumbfolded by his body's reaction. He was on the edge of coming and usually he needed a lot more action to get that close.

"Dev, baby, please," he surprised himself further by pleading and Devery gave his skin, one last hard suck before she leaned back and checked out her handiwork.

Meanwhile, Sirius tried to get his self-control back in check before he did something, they probably would both regret. Like dragging, his beautiful girlfriend up to his dormitory and making love to her like he always wanted to do since he first kissed her. But that was way too soon and he promised to take things slowly but that promise was proving harder to keep than expected. His painful erection was living proof of that. Devery was making things difficult and he never in a million years saw that. He figured it would be the other way around.

Devery was pleased with her handiwork. Her first love-bite was not too big and not too small. She then started to make plans to leave more on Sirius's chest. The love-bite looked sexy as hell beside the black shoelace, Sirius had tied around his neck. Devery quickly grew perplexed by the shoelace and she clicked her fingers. The shoelace untied itself and flew to her fingertips.

" **Explain,"** she signed and Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort. He then gently moved out from under her legs to stand up and Devery grew deeply worried. It was only then she noticed how flushed he looked. His lightly tanned skin was a tad red and sweaty. Was he coming down with a fever?

"I need a minute," Sirius swallowed hard and he awkwardly covered his erection with his robes. He bit back another groan at the movement. His friend downstairs was not going to go away on his own.

"I'll meet you down at breakfast," he forced out and he hobbled over to the boy's dormitories, holding his crotch area. That was when realisation smacked into Devery hard and her mouth fell open. She turned him on that much with one love-bite?

" **Do you need help?"** She flew to Sirius's side and signed, worriedly. Sirius's grey eyes nearly budged out of his head.

"No," he nearly shrieked out and he felt like a complete ass for Devery's sudden forlorn features.

"I mean," Sirius cleared his throat and clenched his teeth. His whole body begged him for a release in that moment. He was all tense and ready to spill and prolonging it was really starting to piss him off. The sudden frown on Sirius's face made Devery take a step back.

"Let me deal with this… just go," he bit out and disappeared up the stairs.

Devery had no idea what just happened. Only that Sirius seemed pissed off and it was her fault. She started to follow him up the steps, wanting to apologise, but then she thought better of it when her mind flickered with an image of Sirius's pissed face. Anxiety started to gnarl at her insides and Devery felt like crying. She didn't know why but it felt like all of the process she made with Sirius just dipped south.

She was Deveral Leafwood, Devery for short, best friend of Lily Evans and the muted freak of Hogwarts. And a person like her just didn't date the most handsome boy in school. It was too good to be true.

With that, Devery held Sirius's shoelace close, like it was a lost treasure of what was and left the common room with her bag.

* * *

After Sirius finally rewarded his body with a release it so desperately wanted, his head cleared. He pulled out his age-old fantasy of seducing Devery to his dormitory bed and he came in seconds. All that rough tension just fled and he felt tired, blissful but tired.

Clarity returned when he cleaned up and he cursed in a thousand different ways when he remembered what he just happened. In desperation to leave, he pushed the one girl he cared so desperately about away.

Devery was not like the other girls he had been with. She was a lot more reserved, lady-like, delicate and inexperienced. He was her first kiss and first everything if he played his cards right. If he fucked this up, he was personally going to hand himself over to Evans to be cursed seven ways to Sunday.

Sirius grabbed his school bag and left the common room like he had a bludger on his tail for the great hall. He knew, he looked like a madman with the way he ran into the great hall, nearly panting his lungs out but he couldn't care. He had to find Devery.

His grey eyes frantically searched for her beautiful silent face and he walked, aimlessly between the four long tables. People he knew tried to get his attention but he just waved them down and asked if they had seen Devery. He kept going like this with a panicked look on his face until James was able to pull him aside.

"Whoa, mate! Let's take a breather, shall we?" James tried to calm him down with a pat on the shoulder. His best friend hardly ever panicked about anything; usually he was as cool as a cucumber.

"I need to find her," Sirius rubbed his face in distress and James didn't need to know who he was trying to find. He quickly spotted the hickey on Sirius's neck with his keen eye for detail. Something happened and he hoped for Sirius's sake it wasn't bad and was just a misunderstanding between two hormonal bombs harboring deep affection for the other.

"I know but first you need to check yourself and calm down, Sirius. Devery doesn't know how to leave the castle," he advised and he felt like he got punched in the gut when Sirius suddenly looked lost for words. It was like all that bravado and good humor that was uniquely Sirius, deflated out of him. James hadn't seen him like this since he ran away from his parents.

"I am a complete idiot," Sirius moped.

"No, you're not. You're Padfoot, the baddest and coolest Marauder, I am honoured to know," James tried to cheer him up and Sirius perked up a little at his words.

"Cooler than you?" he grinned a little and James guided him to take a seat with a laugh.

"For now… yes because it seems to be cheering up your ego," James then turned to Sirius and fixed his tie. He straightened Sirius's collar and the hickey was covered up in no time. Professor McGonagall would have a hernia if she saw it. James then fixed up a plate of food for Sirius and without saying a word, he dug in. He couldn't resist his hunger anymore.

"Well… your tie looks better and your stomach sounds happier but your face is still a disaster. I'm sorry but I can't fix that for you, padfoot. Though, Devery strangely still thinks it is better than sliced bread so I don't think that will be an issue," Sirius glared at James while he ate.

"I'm just pointing out the positives," James said jokingly.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius grumbled. James quit joking around then and looked serious.

"Look, Padfoot, whatever happened with Devery this morning… I don't need to know because, hello? Hickey?" James pointed to his neck. "What I'm trying to say is, I see that girl like a little sister and I will kick your ass if it's bad," James paused to think, "Or, I will give her a detention if I find out it was her that caused this mishap."

Sirius gave him a hard look. "Devery is off limits, no matter what happens," he outlined and James humphed at that.

"You really are pussy whipped when it comes to Devery, huh?"

"And damn proud of it," Sirius said without hesitation. "Well… if she'll still let me near her after the shit I pulled this morning," he said in afterthought. James looked at Sirius for several heartbeats.

"I am only going to ask you this once," he breathed, "you didn't force anything physical-

"Merlin, no!" Sirius raised his voice in horror and James sighed in relief.

"If you must know, it was the other way around, Prongs. Leafwood started to mark her territory and I couldn't hack it without going the whole way, okay? Which is way too bloody soon for us so I put a stop to it," Sirius confessed in a low voice so no one else could overhear them and James raised his eyebrows.

"So… you, Sirius Black, ladies' man and man about town, cockblocked yourself?" He blurted like he couldn't believe it himself. No offence to his best friend but he was a bit of a manwhore around the girls in sixth year.

"Yes and it was sodding uncomfortable. I bloody pushed her away so I could go deal with it," Sirius breathed with heated cheeks.

"But it's Devery and this whole thing with her… it's just different," he explained and he didn't have to say anymore than that. James just got it. Sirius had really fallen into it, this time around.

"Merlin," James breathed. His best friend was falling in love and he didn't even realize it. They really were growing up and fast.

"Well… for my sake, I hope you bloody fix it because I refuse to deal with your lovesick ass again. Moony and Wormtail can share their candy and chocolate starch with you this time. You demolished mine, last year," James didn't look pleased and Sirius lost his appetite. He pushed his plate away and buried his face in his arms, letting out a loud grumble.

"Okay… okay… if worse comes to worse, I'll share my firewhiskey with you," James patted his back.

"That's not helping, Prongs," Sirius grumbled again.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You are magical rockstars!**

 **The plot is going to thicken now and I can't wait to share it :) A lot of characterisation too! Devery's self-confidence and Sirius's prelearned approach to having relationships is a beast**


	9. Chapter 8

"If you would be a real seeker after truth, it is necessary that at least once in your life you doubt, as far as possible, all things."

― René Descartes

Chapter eight: Deja vu

It was as if Devery slipped back into the past that morning. She tried to be as inconspicuous as much as possible by sticking to the shadows. She felt like she was that shy first year that avoided everyone again. Old habits died hard, she guessed when it came to her poor mental health.

Devery glanced at her watch outside the great hall and noted the time. Breakfast time was over and her stomach was rumbling like no tomorrow. She'll be useless in potions if she didn't eat and she needed to keep up her marks to be considered for that prestigious graduate program in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. The department only took on a few graduates, every few years or so. If she missed out this year, who knew when she could apply again.

With that reason solely in her mind, she quickly walked into the great hall and went for the first table she saw. She sat next to two first year girls in Ravenclaw and they gave her surprised little faces. A seventh year Gryffindor never sat at the Ravenclaw table. Devery forced a smile to appear friendly and she pointed at a basket of croissants then at her mouth and made an eating motion with her hands before mouthing out the word, 'please.'

"Sure," one of the eleven year olds smiled and she passed the basket over. Devery nodded her head in thanks and gladly started to eat. Meanwhile, the other Ravenclaw first year kept staring at her. She had long blonde hair and paler skin than the girl who passed her the croissants. Her little friend looked to be of African descent with her cute black braids.

"My name is Octavia Thomas and this is my friend, Ebony Warren," the first year who passed Devery the croissants, introduced them both and Devery held out her hand for a handshake. Octavia shook her hand with a confident smile and Devery marveled at the sight of her. She wished she had that amount of confidence when she was eleven. Devery held out her hand to Ebony and the little blonde shook it after a little hesitation.

"I know who you are," Ebony let go of her hand and Devery raised her eyebrows with keen interest.

"You're Devery Leafwood and you can't talk."

"Ebony!" Octavia frowned at her friend for pointing out the obvious but Devery didn't mind one bit. She was used to the younger students, pointing her out her condition whenever they learned of it from the gossip mill. Devery just smiled at Ebony and focused on eating but it seemed, Ebony wasn't done with her yet.

"Your boyfriend threatened to punch my brother for sitting next to you, the other day," Ebony narrowed her eyes and Devery looked at the youngster with interest again. So that's why her last name sounded familiar. Ebony was Raven's little sister and Devery suddenly saw the similarities between the two. They had the same platinum blonde hair, pointed-nose and ocean blue eyes.

"You're Sirius Black's girlfriend, aren't you?" Octavia suddenly beamed with something akin to admiration and Devery thought it was cute. It looked like somebody else, besides her, harbored a crush on her boyfriend. Devery nodded for the girl's sake. Technically, she still was. Sirius hadn't dumped her yet and a pool of dread enveloped Devery's insides then. He totally was going to after this morning; good girlfriends didn't leave their boyfriends like that unless they deserved it.

Ebony sighed loudly while Octavia seemed to cheer in her chair in excitement.

"She's his number one fan… it's sad," Ebony scoffed and Octavia frowned in her direction.

"You're just jealous because he said hello back to me on the train and not you," she accused with folded arms and Devery felt her heart melt at their adorableness. It was like seeing herself play-fight with Lily back in the day.

"Shouldn't you girls be making your way to class?" Raven suddenly interrupted the two and he quickly winked in Devery's direction in 'hello,' before arching a blonde eyebrow at his little sister.

Ebony rolled her eyes with a huff and stood up with her bag. Devery noticed Octavia giving Raven a look of admiration too while she stood up with her bag too and she couldn't blame the girl. She had good taste with her crushes. Raven was good-looking in his own classy way. Sirius was more rugged in comparison to him. He was build like a seasoned swimmer with his short blond hair and clean-shaven face.

"Shouldn't you be doing that too?" Ebony said and Raven leaned down to tap his sister on the nose.

"Touche, small fry but my class starts a little later than your flying lesson with Madame Hooch," Raven reminded her and Ebony paled at the mention of Madame Hooch. She frowned on lateness. Devery quickly took pity on the young witch and she clicked her fingers to get Raven's attention. She asked him to quickly translate and he nodded.

"Devery says to not worry about that so much. If you can fly well, Madame Hooch won't fail you for being late," Raven translated and Devery stood up with her bag before signing something else.

"It was lovely to have breakfast and to meet you, Ebony and Octavia. I would love to do it again. Maybe, you can sit with me at the Gryffindor table, some time?"

"I would love that!" Octavia bounced in excitement. Ebony not so much. The young witch just stared her way.

"Don't be a stranger and have a good day, girls," Devery then held out her hand for a high-five and Octavia gave her one.

"That's really cool, how you can say all that with your hands," Octavia complimented and Devery smiled in thanks.

"Come on, Thomas, we don't want to be late," Ebony grumbled and the young witch turned to leave the great hall with Octavia, running after her.

"Be safe!" Raven called out last minute but his little sister ignored him.

"She's a lot sweeter once you get to know her a little better," He said in Ebony's defense and Devery gave an amused look. Raven chuckled at her reaction and they started to make their way down to Potions.

"I see, you have given your bodyguard a break this morning," Raven quickly noted on Sirius's absence and Devery just shrugged. She didn't feel like talking about it.

"One month and already there is trouble in paradise? That must be a new record for Black," Raven chuckled again and Devery shook her head at her old friend. She knew he was just playing around.

" **Doesn't Slughorn want us to pick a potions partner, today?"** Devery quickly changed the subject by signing and Raven confirmed with a quick nod.

"Do you want to partner up?" he quickly asked. "I think we can really balance out each other's weaknesses. You know the poisons and I know the antidotes, like no one's business."

" **Sure, sounds good** ," Devery agreed, seeing Raven's logic as well. Together, they might even beat the likes of Severus Snape in Potions. That boy was freakishly good at Potions and Devery missed learning his takes on potions. When they were friends, Lily and her took turns in partnering up with Severus so they could share the good marks he brought, even though Lily didn't really need it. That girl was exceptionally gifted as well with potions.

"Awesome, awesome," Raven smiled. The conversation then drifted to all things associated with music. The two friends talked about the latest vinyl they've listened too and whether or not they had learned to play some new tunes. Raven dabbled in percussion and played the piano. Devery played the violin and sometimes, the flute.

" **Admittedly, I haven't practiced much violin lately,"** Devery cringed. **"NEWTs are kicking my ass, already."**

"That's understandable. I've barely managed to keep up my piano because I've brought my keyboard from home this year but once, Professor Flitwick starts the choir and orchestra again, I'll be good to go," Raven indicated.

" **I saw on the noticeboard that's he's starting it up next week,"** Devery quickly remembered and she felt happy to play music again. Playing music was the only way she could produce an organic sound without any repercussions. For a minute or two, she felt normal.

"Let me know if you want to practice on the weekend," Raven prompted.

" **What about Quidditch?"** Devery signed. Thanks to James being a loud mouth about the sport and the Gryffindor Captain, nearly every Gryffindor knew when the season started.

"True, everyone starts to practice tomorrow but Potter is not my Quidditch Captain. Mine doesn't care if I miss a practice or two," Raven replied and Devery grinned at the thought of James's relationship with Quidditch. It was quite a passionate one and since it was his last year, she bet the guy would be even more over-the-top about the sport. At least, he was doing something he loved.

"Let the academic torture begin," Raven grumbled when they neared their potions classroom and Devery laughed silently while they walked inside. They were one of the best ones to arrive except for a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Professor Slughorn, their Potions Master, plotted about with ingredients in the front and there was a blackboard with a few names in chalk. Professor Slughorn liked his students to write down who was their potions partner for the year.

"I'll go write down our names," Raven walked off and Devery went to find a seat in the front so she could see better and she felt a little odd to not have Sirius with her. He hated sitting in the front but he tolerated it for her sake after complaining about it for a minute or two. Sirius liked to sit in the back and they took turns in where they sat. It was a nice compromise. Devery released a deep sigh and that was when she heard a voice, she never quite expected.

" _Good morning, Devery,"_ Severus Snape suddenly greeted telepathically, in front of her desk and Devery grew wide-eyed. She hadn't heard that deep voice since fifth year. Her green eyes slowly travelled his familiar thin frame, wrapped up in Slytherin robes.

His long black hair still hung around his thin pale face and his long nose still hooked downwards like his chin. The only difference was his hair. It was washed. But his black eyes were a whole other story. They still carried a hidden sadness and in the forefront flashed concern.

Devery swallowed hard. _"Good morning, Severus,"_ she replied.

" _Are you okay?"_ he asked softly and Devery couldn't help but frown a little. The git must've read her mind to get a read on her emotions. Unbelievable. Severus took a step back when he felt Devery reinforce her mental walls with occlumency.

" _How I am feeling is no longer your concern, Severus. We are not friends anymore,"_ Devery fired back telepathically.

"Good," Severus finally spoke out loud because he could no longer breach her mind. "Make sure it stays that way," he seemed to warn her before taking his leave from her desk but he paused in mid-step when he sensed, Devery pull her mental wards down.

" _I know how you work, Severus. You never do anything, without a reason,"_ Devery got out of her seat and shoved at his back, telepathically. The pair of them started to get odd looks from the other students entering the classroom. Her and Lily's friendship breakdown with Severus was well spoken about in their grade.

Severus kept his face forward. _"Like I said, keep those walls up, you're slipping. These are dangerous times. I am only going to warn you once."_

He sounded like Dumbledore in that moment and Devery quickly moved in front of him to block his path.

" _Tell me, what you know Severus! Right now or so help me, I'll –_

"Get out of my way, Leafwood," Severus glared down his hooked nose at her and he moved to walk around her when Devery quickly used her wandless magic to block his path with some chairs, screeching across the floor. The commotion got them a lot more attention then.

" _Now, is not the time,"_ Severus warned with hard eyes and Devery folded her arms.

" _You can't just tell me that and leave it at that, Severus. You know how I work,"_ Devery gave him her own warning and Severus started to look frustrated.

" _Fine but remember you asked for it,"_ he grumbled.

" _Where and when?"_ Devery demanded.

" _Lunch time at the docks. I'll bring sandwiches."_

" _How thoughtful of you?"_ Devery clenched her jaw.

" _Peanut butter and jelly?"_ Severus arched an eyebrow.

" _Of course,"_ Devery couldn't help but smile a little at the question and so did Severus at her answer. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were their favourite.

" _I'm not bringing Lily,"_ she quickly cleared up.

" _Good because she was never invited,"_ Severus added. They were both going to leave it at that and return to their desks when Sirius spotted them and he did not look happy one bit. He marched over to them with James, Remus and Peter at his back.

"Snivellus," Sirius voiced that age-old insult and Severus gave his old rivalries a dark look.

"Quit blocking my girlfriend's way," Sirius bit out and a sudden look of glee entered Severus dark eyes when he remembered one crucial detail.

"I thought Leafwood was now Warren's girlfriend, considering they are potion partners," Severus remarked and Sirius could only stare down at Devery.

"What?" He quickly grew tongue-tied and Devery just shrugged her shoulders. It didn't matter now. He was going to break-up with her as soon as he got her alone, anyway.

" _Have fun with that,"_ Severus remarked amusedly in Devery's head and she frowned at his retreating back. She held Sirius's entire attention in that moment.

" **Raven asked me after breakfast and I said yes. I figured you wouldn't mind because you work much better with your friends in potions and you need the grade. I distract you,"** Devery quickly thought up a lie for her reasoning and James made a sound of a sinking ship. Sirius looked scary as hell when he glared at his best friend and James held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay… okay, I'm gone. Come on, wormtail, we'll partner up. Moony can deal with his moody ass," James took his leave quickly with Peter and Remus followed, not look pleased. Sirius turned back to Devery with a frown.

"Is this how you are getting back at me for pushing you away this morning?" He accused and he sounded angry.

Devery quickly shook her head with her own frown. She thought she was doing what he wanted. Backing off. Giving him space.

"You knew I wanted to be your partner in potions, Devery. We talked about this last week, remember?" Sirius looked at her like she was senile. "And it's not like you are teaming up with Evans either. It's Warren. Raven Warren. Merlin, Devery, are you trying to drive me crazy?" Sirius grew angrier by the minute and Devery kept her eyes on the floor. Once, they wrote their partner's name on the blackboard, that was it according to Professor Slughorn. He bewitched the chalk.

" **Maybe, I am,"** she signed and she turned to go back to her desk because she thought that was that but Sirius stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He looked down into her green eyes, closely.

"I want my shoelace back." Devery felt twisted up by that request and she reluctantly took it out of her pocket. Sirius quickly grabbed it.

"We are not done here," he shocked Devery further by gently grabbing her chin and his hard grey eyes, glanced over her head before returning to her green eyes. They softened slightly then.

"If Raven so much as breathes wrongly in your direction, he's in for it."

Devery mouthed his name but his soft lips on her forehead made her pause.

"You're mine, Leafwood, don't forget that." Sirius quickly kissed her forehead and stepped back because Professor Slughorn was ordering them to take their seats. "We'll talk later," Sirius said with a determined look and Devery went back to her desk on slightly shaky feet. She had no idea how to feel in that moment so she buried herself in schoolwork. She'll meet up with Severus later, for sure. But Sirius? She wasn't so sure about that one. Was she ready for it to end?

* * *

To everyone's surprise, James did not end up being Peter's potions partner. Lily already wrote down that he was her potions partner. The redhead assumed that Sirius would pair up with Devery and vice versa, Remus would go with Peter. James made no complaint. Only Peter did when Sirius quickly snapped up Remus to be his potions partner, which Sirius later regretted because Remus grilled him about his hot-headed ways around Devery and he promised to do better. Unlike the other marauders, Peter wasn't naturally smart. He was bright in other ways. He ended up being partnered with Augustus Rookwood from Slytherin.

After potions, Sirius tried to pull Devery aside for a chat but Lily beat him to it. The witch was way too quick and they sat together in their next class: Ancient Runes. Sirius tried to make contact with Devery through their notebook but she ignored him. That's when he grew more worried and frustrated by the minute. What did he do wrong now besides this morning? He wondered.

* * *

Devery almost gave him the slip after Ancient Runes. She quickly ran to use the girl's bathroom on the first floor. He now stood outside that bathroom, waiting. Remus, James and Peter left him to it to get lunch. He would go in but there were other girls in there. Like a few of his ex-girlfriends.

Devery felt like throwing up but she didn't. Instead, she continued to rub soothing circles into her temple while she sat in a locked cubicle. Her anxiety was doing whacky things to her body. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and her head was doing the tension headache thing. She hadn't had anxiety this bad in a very long time but she couldn't blame herself for reacting this way. A lot was happening and her mysterious meeting with Severus was not helping. What did he know? She wondered.

"Black looks like a lost puppy, waiting outside," a girl, Devery didn't know suddenly interrupted her deep thinking with a giggle.

"And that matters to me, how?" Another girl answered and Devery knew who that voice belonged too. That was Sirius's most recent ex-girlfriend, Meriden Spade, a seventh year from Ravenclaw.

"Haven't you noticed how clingy he seems to be around that Gryffindor, he's dating?" A different girl piped up. "He wasn't like that when we dated," she added. Devery's ears couldn't up but perk up with interest then and she quietly peeked through the gap in the door. She spotted Meriden, topping up her makeup by the sinks. Another girl from Ravenclaw was also there and she was brushing, Meriden's long brown hair. Devery didn't recognize her or the third girl from Hufflepuff who said, she dated Sirius as well.

Meriden snorted, "he only acts clingy until he gets what he wants which is to shag you sideways in a broom cupboard or two. Unless… did you get that far with him, Paige?"

"No comment," Paige looked sheepish. "How about you?"

Meriden smirked.

"I'm only going to say one thing… to this day, I am still his number one shag in that little black book of his."

"What little black book?" Paige looked intrigued.

"Black rates every girl he dates and tosses them aside after he shags them. He's quite egocentric that way," The other girl from Ravenclaw answered for Meriden.

"Try not to brush too hard, Wynona," Meriden cringed and Wynona apologized.

"That's why we weren't surprised when we found out Black was dating that mutated freak of Gryffindor. He properly saw her as a challenge. He's quite good in the sack and properly wants to see if he can make her scream. Or, maybe there is a bet, who knows with Black?" Meriden pondered with a chuckle and she shared an amused look with Wynona.

"Or, maybe the freak fed him a love potion? Can you imagine how pathetic she'll look in the throes of pleasure?" Meriden then started to mime her and Devery could only watch with pain-filled eyes.

"Look, I'm Devery," Meriden made a face and some awkward hand gestures before throwing her head back with a silent scream. Wynona burst into laughter but not Paige. She found Meriden's ridicule of Devery's disability to be revolting but she kept her mouth shut. Meriden started to laugh too.

"And Sirius, the poor bloke will just sit there, nursing blue balls because he will have no fucking idea what the muted freak wants! Heck, she wouldn't know what to do with his dick either! She's a sodding virgin!" Meriden laughed out harder.

"But the sod will deserve it," Wynona added. "That's his karma for leaving your side."

Meriden agreed with a strong nod. "And then, he will come crawling back and like the good natured witch, I will take him back out of pity and remind him what a real witch can do with their mouth," Meriden then smacked her lips together at her reflection while Wynona released another laugh. Paige looked beyond uncomfortable at this point and she took her leave with a mumbled goodbye. Meriden blew her a kiss in farewell and eyed her reflection for any more imperfections.

"But you will make him work for it?" Wynona questioned and Meriden threw her a 'duh' expression.

"Of course, my beloved Siri will need a lot of mending once he's finally plucked that voiceless virgin and things around here will finally go back to normal. Leafwood will be a laughing stock with a poor score in that little black book of his and Sirius will be King to my Queen again." Meriden retold with a pleased look on her face and she reached for the tap to wash her hands.

But instead of a calm streamline of water coming out, the pipes burst and a horrid girly scream erupted out of nowhere. A few of the cubicles behind them banged open by themselves and water from the toilets started to blast towards the ceiling. Meriden and Wynona got drenched immediately and they started to scream themselves, fearing the worst and the worst did come. Moaning Myrtle flew passed them, screaming her head off.

" _Get out of my bathroom! Get out!"_

With ruined hair, soaked robes and a torrent of makeup running down their faces, Meriden and Wynona, ran screaming out of the bathroom.

The horrid blasts of waters stopped as soon as they left and the broken pipes in the sinks turned into a dull dripping. Moaning Myrtle looked quite pleased with her work and she floated towards the last cubicle that was still locked and relatively dry. Myrtle floated towards the ground and she slowly pushed the cubicle door open with one of her ghost hands.

Devery's tear stained face and whimpering lips, made Myrtle wished she did something to those horrid girls sooner. She never tolerated bullying in her bathroom plus she liked Devery. Myrtle met her in this bathroom back in first year and struck up a conversation with the young student when she heard her singing a lullaby. Devery thought she was alone at the time and made Myrtle promise with the power of her voice to not tell another soul about her true identity.

"They're gone now," Myrtle said softly and Devery used her sleeves to wipe her wet cheeks but tears still fell against her control.

"I will mess up their bathroom too," Myrtle promised and Devery gave the ghost a sad smile for her sweetness but she shook her head, feeling against the idea. Devery slowly made her way out of the cubicle. Only her black shoes were wet and they kept making a splotchy sound on the wet tile while she walked. Myrtle stayed floating beside her.

"Let me know if you change your mind, Devery and your always welcome here… in my bathroom," Myrtle said and Devery reached out to hold her hand but her hand slipped through. She mouthed out, 'thank you, Myrtle,' and finally took her leave from the bathroom. She had to meetup with Severus but two familiar grey eyes stopped her feet. Sirius grew instantly worried at her tears and he felt more twisted up inside when he spotted fresh ones, leaking down her soft cheeks.

"What happened, Devery?" he was at her side in an instant and he reached out to hold her but Devery stopped him with a quick shake of her head. Sirius frowned then when he remembered one important detail. Paige, Meriden and Wynona were in the girl's bathroom as well.

"Did the girls do something?" He started to feel his anger build again but Devery just stared up at him with those broken green eyes of hers.

"Meriden said something, didn't she?" Sirius cursed. "That bitch." Devery kept her eyes downcast then. She really didn't know what to say in that moment. Too much information was given and she didn't know how to process all of it. Some of it, she knew already. She knew Sirius wasn't a virgin and that he had plenty of experience.

But the little black book, Meriden talked about? And all that scoring? That was completely new information to her. But now was not the time to deal with this. Severus knew something and she had to know what that was so she went to move passed Sirius but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. For once, Devery did not enjoy his touch and she communicated her distaste without a second thought. She roughly pulled her arm away and stormed passed Sirius.

"Devery?" Sirius reached for her again and Devery shocked him again by pushing his hands away.

" **Leave me alone,"** she signed and a flash of deep hurt flickered across Sirius's face.

"Okay, baby," he reluctantly agreed and he forced himself to respect her wishes. If she wanted space, she got it. He stayed back and watched Devery walk away and he hated every second of it. All the while, he wished desperately to fix whatever Devery was upset about. Seeing her this way was painful.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The unbreakable vow

"You're late," Severus scolded before Devery even neared his side and when she didn't say anything back, Severus finally looked her way and it was as if the last two years never happened.

Severus eye's softened when he took in her drawn features and his black eyes glowed with the same shine as the lake behind them.

Dreariness wrapped up with a broody mask.

"Come here," He beaconed softly and Devery felt her lower lip tremble. She was crying before she realised it again and she let Severus pull her into a tight hug. Severus smelt like herbs and she always found his scent calming. This was familiar.

She was getting a hug from the first friend she ever made outside of her family, again.

In that moment, they were not seventeen, they were two kids. She knew Severus way before she met Lily and anyone else from Hogwarts. Their families went to the pureblood gatherings back in the day and Severus took her under her wing. In a way, Severus was like an older brother she never had.

Severus let her cry it all out in his arms, while he softly patted her back and whispered that it was okay. This wasn't the first time he did this and he expected it wouldn't be the last. Severus felt a pang of nostalgia while he looked around the deck, they stood up on the docks by the lake.

He used to hangout a lot here with Devery and Lily back in the day.

Devery's sobs started to calm down and Severus pulled out a clean handkerchief for her to use.

" _Thank you,"_ Devery started to dab her wet cheeks but she didn't pull away from Severus and neither did he. She felt a lot better now. Severus always had a calming effect on her emotions.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and Devery shook her head. Severus reluctantly backed off on the subject and he gently led Devery to sit on their usual spot on the jetty. Once they got comfortable, Severus pulled out some paper bags from his school bag. He wordlessly passed one to Devery and they started to eat their sandwiches.

Devery's mouth quirked when she realised Severus kept his promise in bringing, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them both from the Hogwarts kitchens.

They continued to eat in silence but neither of them found the absence of conversation unnerving. It was a comfortable and familiar silence that would somehow always exist between them.

Severus then pulled out two plastic cups and a thermos. He poured out two generous proportions of hot chocolate and Devery looked at him oddly when he passed her a cup.

"You'll need it," Severus hugged his boney knees to his chest and stared out at the lake. His keen black eyes spotted a few merpeople jumping above the surface in the distance and he calmly watched them play. They looked so carefree, something he was no longer.

Devery kept her attention on Severus. She watched that front he kept up as a snobby-nosed and emotionless Slytherin fall away in that moment. All she saw was the cautious but lost little boy, he buried deep inside.

Severus has had it tough but so had she.

"Do you feel alright to talk about why we're really here, now?" Severus asked with his eyes still on the lake and Devery let out a deep sigh.

" _As if I have a choice to say no,"_ she replied. Severus couldn't help but smirk a little at her reply and Devery sighed again.

" _What is it, Sev?"_

Severus reached to hold Devery's hand and he pulled out his wand, looking quite serious all of a sudden.

"Do you know what an unbreakable vow is and what it entails?"

Devery couldn't help but roll her eyes. _"Of course, I do, but what does it have to do with us?"_

"Everything," Severus's voice spoke volumes and Devery started to feel nervous.

" _Severus?"_

"I can't tell you what I know unless you agree to do an unbreakable vow with me, Devery."

Devery took her hand back. _"And, if I don't?"_

"He'll devour all of us," Severus stressed out with worried eyes.

" _Who are you talking about, Severus?"_ Devery demanded.

"You have to do the vow first before I can answer that."

Devery started to feel fed up then and she stood up, abruptly.

" _I am not damning myself further,"_ she sneered and Severus just looked up at her.

"I know who you really are, Devery," he said and Devery immediately went into defensive mode.

" _You don't know shit about me, Severus!"_ She yelled inside his head but Severus didn't react to her anger.

"The unbreakable vow will benefit you as much as it will for me," Severus explained in a calmer voice. Devery snorted.

" _Which is nothing, so why bloody suggest it?"_

Devery suddenly found herself in a staring match with Severus and it gripped her insides. She couldn't look away.

"I know what you and your mother did to my parents," Severus stood up tall and Devery quickly grew lost for words. She knew exactly what Severus was talking about and she was utterly blindsided. Severus knew she was in that moment; her green eyes were like wide saucers.

Severus took one step closer and lowered his voice.

"My father loved to lock me in the kitchen cupboard while he fought my mother. He wanted me to watch, you see, so he fitted a special peephole as well. He was so thoughtful that way," Severus grumbled in disdain and Devery backed up with a small step.

"He installed the peephole just before my last venture into that cupboard when I was eleven. I remember it like it was just yesterday. The drunken yelling. My mother, throwing the dishes. It was the usual mess until I heard a slight humming. The kitchen started to repair themselves and your mother, of all people, walked in with a little Devery behind her grand robes. She said, she was giving you a lesson."

" _Severus-_

"I'm not finished, Devery and then the dandiest thing happened, your supposed mute mother sang. She bewitched my parents to stop fighting each other and they stopped before she apparated with you."

" _Severus-_

"That was the last time my parents were physically abusive with each other," Severus finally finished his story with tormented eyes before he gave a dark laugh.

"But funnily enough, it didn't stop the neglect or verbal abuse."

" _My mute mother, singing and talking?"_ Devery looked at him like he was crazy. _"You're out of your mind."_ Severus gave her a dole glare.

"It took me a couple of years to figure it out," Severus continued, ignoring her earlier accusation. "It wasn't until Slughorn gave me clearance to check out the restricted section for a potion that I found the answer. I know you have a voice, Devery and it is more powerful than the imperius curse."

Devery's eyes hardened, _"you know nothing."_ Severus narrowed his dark eyes and he pushed his way into her mind.

" _I know you're a Siren, Devery."_

Playtime was over then and Severus was prepared when Devery unsheathed her wand. He quickly disarmed her and collected her wand before Devery used her wandless magic to make him loose his footing.

Severus went down hard on his side and he muttered a quick spell to tie Devery's hands together. Severus tsked at his old friend.

"Always one for the dramatics," he scoffed and Devery didn't skip another beat, she tried to pull off her necklace to use the last weapon, she had in her arsenal.

But Severus was too brilliant, he muttered a few more charms and Devery fell on her behind. The git paralyzed her arms and legs.

"If you kept a low profile with your occlumency and didn't get involved with Black, this would've never happened," Severus scoffed again.

" _Sirius has nothing to do with this,"_ Devery warned with angry green eyes.

"And yet, you're teaching him telepathy," Severus shook his head in disappointment.

" _And, why should that matter to you?!"_

Severus sighed in frustration and thought to hell with it. He didn't say a word and simply pulled up his right sleeve. Devery's eyes widened in horror when she saw his dark mark. He had joined who know who's death eaters. Severus quickly covered it up again.

" _Severus?"_ Devery's voice dripped heavily with disappointment and Severus frowned.

"You are in no position to judge me," he snapped.

" _So, what happens now, Snivellus?"_ Severus flinched when Devery called him that hateful nickname.

" _Are you going to deliver me and my family to your psycho of a master?"_

"No," Severus answer shocked Devery to the bone. "I am repaying a debt I owe to your mother for the sake of mine and then, you and I, are going to come to an accord."

" _You, mean an unbreakable vow?"_

Severus just nodded and Devery released a deep breath. Severus had really backed her into a corner this time.

" _I had no fighting chance, did I?"_ She moped and Severus took a seat beside her, holding both of their wands.

"I'm not just doing this because your mother stopped the physical abuse in my family, Devery, I am doing this for you… and for Lily," Severus trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

" _And what do you want in return?"_ Devery gulped, feeling uneasy under Severus's gaze.

"When the time comes, I will ask for three favours and you will do them without complaint."

Devery raised her eyebrows, _"I am not a genie, Severus and this is blackmail."_

"It's better than the alternative," he told her otherwise and Devery sighed in defeat.

" _Fine, I'll do it. Untie me,"_ she reluctantly agreed and Severus worked quickly to only untie one of her hands. He grabbed it with a firm grip and didn't return her wand.

" _What?"_ Devery raised her eyebrows. _"Don't you trust me?"_

Severus ignored her and eyed her necklace. "You have to speak for this to work." Devery just nodded her consent and Severus used magic to remove her necklace.

As soon as her necklace unclasped itself, Severus started the incarnation for the unbreakable vow and Devery couldn't move away. The incarnation glued their palms together and anything she could say to dissuade Severus from taking this path would prove fruitless. Once the incarnation began, everything you said bounded you to the other.

"Do you, Deveral Leafwood, promise to not tell anyone I am a death eater and promise to not cause me harm?" Severus questioned.

"I will," Devery vowed and a string of red and yellow light engulfed their joint hands. Severus faltered a little at the sound of her musical voice. After Devery's mother, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Do you, Deveral Leafwood, promise to not put Lily Evans in danger due to being a Siren?"

"I do and never will," Devery vowed strongly.

"Do you, Deveral Leafwood, promise to grant, I, Severus Snape, three favours when I request it?"

"I will," Devery reluctantly agreed. "Anything else, you slithering snake?" She grumbled and Severus shook his head.

"Do you, Severus Snape, promise to not tell anyone I am a Siren and promise to not tell anyone my family comes from a long line of Sirens?"

"I will," Severus agreed.

"Do you, Severus Snape, promise to not cause me and my family harm and to not use your powers against us?"

"I will."

"Do you, Severus Snape, promise to help my family and I, if the Dark Lord or any of his followers learn the truth of us?"

Severus gave her a 'duh' look, "I will," he vowed and Devery continued with her last request and for once, she blindsided the great Slytherin.

"Do you, Severus Snape, promise to grant, I, Deveral Leafwood, three favours when I request it?"

Severus's face darkened then and grimly agreed.

"I will," he said, "are you done?"

Devery nodded and Severus finished the unbreakable vow. Devery gladly released his hand and reached for her wand. She untied her other hand and broke the other spells, Severus placed on her. She then reached for a cup of hot chocolate and drank it.

"That wasn't so hard now was it, Devery?" Severus reached for his own cup of hot chocolate.

"Lily can't know this," Devery then started to hum a low tune to exercise her voice while she could.

"She won't hear it from me," Severus agreed. "Oh, I know you won't Severus," Devery agreed, sounding a little old and Severus went to re-clip Devery's necklace around her throat but he wasn't fast enough.

Without any warning, Devery had already dug deep into her Siren powers and she started to sing a higher tune. Severus cursed when his dark eyes connected with Devery's circling green ones but it was too late. Devery hypnotized him, instantly.

She did not feel right at all about doing this but Severus brought it onto himself. He made his bed and now he had to lie in it and Devery dug deeper into her Siren abilities like the elders of her family taught her too.

She saw the merpeople in the distance take cover and fish suddenly grew scarce underneath the jetty where they sat. Devery then focused all of her attention on Severus and sang him a wordless lullaby so she could lure his mind further into her control.

She watched his pupils dilate, the more she sang and that was how she knew Severus was completely under her spell.

"You will never entrap me or another Siren like this again, Severus Snape. You are not my friend. We do not owe each other anymore than what was said in our unbreakable vow. You will keep your word and so will I. If you hear anything about the Dark Lord looking for Sirens or anyone for that matter, you will immediately come to tell me and then forget you ever did. That is an order and I order you to not tell another soul about our unbreakable vow," Devery's silky voice breezed through his ears and rewired his mind with her orders.

"In fact, when I click my fingers, you will have no recollection of me using my Siren abilities on you, Severus. You will only know, you fucked up big time and as payback for your transgressions, for as long as Lily Evans lives, you will keep your distance and let her live, however she chooses," Devery ordered without a speck of regret.

"You will also mind your own business, my personal problems are no longer your concern. You are nothing but my spy behind enemy lines," Devery proclaimed and she continued to hum while she put on her necklace again. Her dreamy voice disappeared instantly and the fishes came back, behind the wooden jetty.

Severus just nodded dumbly in agreement and he started to recite her orders like a broken record player. That was how Devery knew her hypnosis worked and she clicked her fingers.

Severus blinked his dark eyes several times then and he looked a little confused before he started to frown at the cup of hot chocolate he held. He couldn't recall what just happened. He only remembered the vow and he wondered why the hell he was drinking hot chocolate with Devery.

"Right," he gave Devery a rather scathing look before he chucked his cup into the lake and he quickly stood up.

"Don't be an annoying swine, Devery and quit being lazy with occlumency," Severus ordered with dark eyes and picked up his school bag. Devery just sipped more of her hot chocolate.

" _Get out of my sight, Snivellus. Only approach me if you got news,"_ Devery narrowed her own eyes and a flash of hurt, enveloped his dark eyes when she called him that rude nickname. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Blood-traitor," Severus scowled and stormed off.

Devery closed her eyes in great pain. There was no coming back from this. Yesterday, there was still a sliver of hope that she could be friends with Severus again but after today? There was no way in hell. He had taken things way too far. This was more than calling Lily a 'mudblood.'

He was a death eater and he somehow blackmailed her into earning three favours from a Siren. It was only fair what she just did back to him.


	11. Chapter 10

" _Thomas was baffled by this girl—first the connection he'd felt to her from the very beginning, then the mind-speaking, now this. "Everything about you is weird. You know that, right?"_

" _Judging by your little hiding spot, I'd say you're not so normal yourself. Like living in the woods, do ya?"_

― James Dashner, The Maze Runner

Chapter 10: Mind, mind

Devery did not show up to class after lunch and that had never happened before in the history of Hogwarts. Hail or shine, sick or well, Devery always turned up to class.

Sirius immediately went on high alert, as did their other friends. Only Lily Evans could rival Sirius in the worry department.

As soon as their History of Magic class finished, the redhead appeared by his side.

"What happened? Is Devery, okay?" Lily demanded with worried green eyes and Sirius shared the same worried look.

"I'm not sure, Evans. She seemed to be okay this morning," he quickly lied to cover his ass. He didn't want to go back to the hospital wing because of Lily's temper again.

"But I did see her leave the girl's bathroom on the first floor in tears, just before lunch," Lily's eyes hardened at his words. "I did see Meriden and one of her goonies walk out before she did, though," Sirius added and Lily didn't look pleased. She had no doubt that Meriden said something to upset her best friend.

"No offense to your taste in girls, Black but before Devery, you really liked to date the most spiteful girls in this school," she said and Sirius made a face.

"You're right on that one, Evans," he agreed.

"Well," Lily pushed her hair out of her face and she immediately took charge of the situation.

"I'll keep an eye out for her in our next class, just in case she shows up. Meanwhile, why don't you do what your best at Black and investigate this further. It looks like Myrtle could give us the answers we both seek," Lily advised and Sirius eyebrows shot up at the mention of the overdramatic ghost.

"You want me? To talk to Moaning Myrtle?" Sirius looked at her like she was insane and Lily got a devious look in her eye.

"You're evil, Evans," he scolded her and Lily smirked.

"I'm just delegating tasks that suit our strengths, Black. You have a special way with the girls not me. Myrtle is quite the interesting girl," Lily elaborated on her thinking further but Sirius didn't buy it and he narrowed his eyes.

"If you really wanted to see me in a wet shirt competition, Evans, all you had to do was ask," he retorted and Lily fumed at such a suggestion when James appeared at their side.

"Where's Leafwood?" James asked and Lily's hard green eyes glanced his way. "We were just discussing that," she answered and James looked at her, questioning.

"And?"

"Black's going to look for her," she said and James gaped at her, a little. "But he has class…. with us."

"No, he doesn't," Lily lowered her voice and James made a surprised noise.

"Someone's going to be on Santa's naughty list, this year," he commented and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Head Girls can excuse students from class if they have a valid reason and this is a valid reason," she explained and James looked amused.

"You're twisting the rules to suit your best interests, admit it, Evans," he dared and Lily glared back in challenge. James laughed. He didn't want to admit it openly but he kind of enjoyed seeing this devious side of Lily.

"I can help Black on this quest, I'm great at finding things," James shared a knowing look with Sirius. He gave his best friend, nonverbal permission to retrieve the Marauder's map from his room and Sirius nodded in understanding.

Lily shook her head at the suggestion. "Both of you skipping class would raise suspicion and you're Head Boy, Potter," Lily told him otherwise and James saw her logic.

"Besides, I need your help," Lily's words surprised both boys and James scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly nervous by the way Lily was looking at him.

"What are you thinking, Evans?" James asked.

"If Meriden had anything to do with this then I want to be prepared with a prank or two and you are the expert," Lily pointed out and started to walk out of the classroom. James shared an uneasy look with Sirius.

"I'm starting to think… we don't really know what my Lilypad is capable of," James muttered and Sirius hummed in agreement.

"Not me," Sirius spoke up. "I've been telling you, Evans is a nightmare for years."

"My Lilypad is not a nightmare," James quickly defended his crush. "She is an angel send from heaven."

Sirius called his best friend a 'nutter' under his breath and he packed up his books.

"I think I'll deal with Myrtle before I get the map, she might flush it down the toilet," he grimaced.

"Good idea," James agreed when Lily returned and he watched his beautiful redhead march towards his side. Without a word, she grabbed his arm and he happily followed.

"I am yours to command, honey plum," James swooned and Sirius pretended to gag. Lily stopped walking and made a face at the new nickname.

"Too much?" James asked and Lily nodded.

"Sorry, my ladybug," James toned it down with a grin and Sirius got the shock of his life when Lily started to blush. What the hell was happening here?

"That's better," she laughed and James looked quite pleased with himself. Sirius was floored by their interaction and Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you think you're looking at Black?" She sneered a little and Sirius held his hands up in surrender.

"You stole my buddy in class, Black. What do you think would've happened? I'll become anti-social?" Lily snorted. "I'm naturally quite a social creature so I've decided to make the best of it. Potter is Head Boy to my Head girl whether I like it or not. So, he is my new class buddy and surprisingly… I kind of like it. We work well together. James is a lot smarter than I thought," Lily surprised both boys with her little confession and she dragged James out of the classroom.

He so needed to have a chat with his best friend about this, Sirius immediately thought. James just gave him a wicked grin with a thumb's up.

"Poor bloke," he mumbled under his breath. At least, Devery didn't boss him around like that. She just liked to catch him off guard with compliments and snogging.

Sirius felt his heart pang at the thought of Devery. If he could go back to that morning, he would do things entirely different. Merlin, he missed her and they hadn't even been parted for a day yet.

Merlin, he had it bad for Devery. With that realization, Sirius powered out of the classroom for the moving staircases. He had a ghost to charm and a bitter taste enveloped his mouth.

Moaning Myrtle was an overemotional, fourteen year old ghost who loved to throw tantrums and he was willingly about to enter her lair… all for the sake of Devery.

He was so pussy whipped and Sirius groaned. Never did he think, he would see that happen and he had only been dating Devery for a month. How lovesick would he be in a year from now?

Probably on his knees with a wicked grin on his face while he tattooed Devery's name over his heart, he realised and Sirius strangely didn't feel scared by that potential future.

He kind of liked the idea of being that deeply committed to someone. If you told him that he would want a committed relationship, this time a year ago, he would've told you to get lost.

This time, last year, he was a completely different person and so was Devery, Sirius realised. She was a lot more reserved then. Sirius marveled at how much both of them have changed already and he concentrated on navigating his way to the first floor.

The staircases at Hogwarts loved to move. It took him a couple of tries to get to the first floor and the corridors were thankfully deserted. Sirius glanced at his watch. Class had already started.

As he neared the girl's bathroom, he quickly checked to see if the coast was clear before he entered. He quickly kneeled down to check if all of the cubicles were empty and that was when he noticed just how wet the floor really was. Water started to seep into his shoes and Sirius scowled at the state of them.

Not only was the floor overly wet but the walls, mirrors and sinks were too. It looked like it rained in here. After making sure, he was indeed the only one in the bathroom, Sirius held onto his school bag extra tightly and prepared himself. He charmed his school bag to stay dry as an extra precaution.

He cleared his throat and was about to call for the ghost when he spotted, Moaning Myrtle's head floating in one of the sinks in front of him.

"The boy's bathroom is further down the corridor," Myrtle tsked and her whole body floated out of the sink. Sirius slowly took in her mousy little face riddled with acne, glasses, long pigtails and her ageless Ravenclaw school robes.

"I came here to talk to you, actually," Sirius said and Myrtle approached his side with suspicion written clearly across her pale face.

"If you are here to tease me about my glasses then get lost!" Sirius cringed at Myrtle's sudden shriek.

"My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!" She continued to wail.

"I didn't come here to upset you, Myrtle," Sirius sighed, feeling on edge. He just knew he was going to leave here smelling like a toilet.

"Ooooo, the popular Sirius Black has come here to not upset me? That's a good one!" Myrtle's girly voice started to grow angry and Sirius clenched his jaw. Myrtle was starting to get on his last nerve. He was restraining himself from doing something rather rash to the ghost to get his answers.

"Not everything is about you Myrtle," Sirius pushed her off her high horse with that comment and in retaliation, Myrtle jumped into a puddle in front of Sirius. He backed up with a curse, as his trousers got soaked.

"I'm not scared of you, Sirius Black! I've already made Meriden Spade and her goonies run screaming out of here, today!" Myrtle screeched. At the mention of Meriden, Sirius got right down to business.

"And what made you do such a thing?" He prompted and Myrtle crossed her arms with a huff.

"She deserved it! They all did!" Myrtle let out another screech but her face fell when she thought of how upset they made Devery.

"They were making fun of my friend behind her back. It was disgusting," Myrtle frowned, "Devery is a nice girl and she has always been my friend, so I punished them."

Sirius felt his stomach sink.

"They made fun of her muteness and said you were only dating her because you wanted to rate her in that little black book of yours!" Myrtle screeched again and her pale eyes darkened on him.

Sirius couldn't believe it but he felt sicker in that moment. Devery knew about his little black book. But at the same time, his anger towards Meriden grew tenfold. That Ravenclaw was number one on his hit list. She promised to not tell anyone about it when he caught her littering through his things, one day.

Myrtle captured Sirius's attention again by stalking him closely with her hands on her hips and she looked terrifying.

"Is that true, Black?!" She demanded and Sirius quickly shook his head.

"No, Myrtle. I genuinely like Devery, I've always have."

Myrtle narrowed her eyes and pushed up her spectacles. She looked like she didn't believe him one bit.

"If I see Devery crying again because of you! You will not use a bathroom here without it exploding in your face! You will have to wash up in the lake!" Myrtle yelled and Sirius cringed at the sound of her high-pitched voice. It felt like he was listening to a chalkboard being scratched.

He then made a mental note to somehow manipulate Peeves, the notorious and troublesome poltergeist of Hogwarts to enter a feud with Myrtle. Sirius treasured his bathing time.

" _Get out of my bathroom! Boys are not allowed!"_ Myrtle suddenly hit full volume with her screaming potential and Sirius braced himself when he saw the taps explode. Water sprayed in all directions.

"Bugger," was all he could say before Myrtle splashed him from head to toe with toilet water.

" _Get out! Get out!"_ She kept screaming at him while he gladly potted his way out of the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle shrieked at his back when she slammed the bathroom door behind him and Sirius made a face when he realised one major detail.

The majority of him could've stayed dry if he charmed his uniform too.

"Women," he grumbled to himself, "all bloody nutters, the lot of them."

And here Evans thought he had a special way with the ladies. Bullshit. She knew exactly what he was in for with Myrtle and with that thought, Sirius added Lily to his hit list for pranking too.

"Bloody Evans," he grumbled while he made his way to the Head's tower to get the Marauder's map. He needed a shower, badly too.

* * *

Devery didn't turn up to their next class either or dinner for that matter. Sirius was a no show as well and James genuinely started to get worried about his two friends. He hoped they could fix it.

In that moment, he felt like chasing both of them down and forcing them to make amends. But he knew he couldn't do that. It was not his relationship. He was just a friend and he had to accept that boundary.

To keep his worry at bay, he concentrated on what he had to do tonight. He had a meeting with the prefects to lead and he had to setup the room. Everyone would be arriving at any minute but he wasn't entirely alone in that moment, either.

Lily was going over their meeting's agenda, one last time while he placed copies around the table for everyone else. He placed the last sheet down when he noticed Lily, looking his way with much interest. She was doing that a lot lately, he noticed.

"Are you okay, James?" Her concern genuinely shocked him. Plus, Lily rarely called him by his first name and he couldn't help but laugh awkwardly in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He quickly masked his worries with a smile but Lily, surprisingly didn't buy it. Her green eyes looked up at him seriously while she moved to near his side.

James gulped a little at her close proximity. Her beauty as always made him feel a little nervous. That was why he acted so obnoxiously around her since the beginning. His flamboyancy masked his nerves.

"What's really wrong, James?" She asked him again and it was like she was seeing him right through him.

"Nothing escapes your attention, Lily," James quickly lost his smile and he breathed deeply when Lily reached out to stroke his arm.

"I like to keep an eye on my friends," Lily surprised him with her answer and James arched an eyebrow.

"We're friends, now? I thought we were sworn mortal enemies that had to tolerant each other for the sake of our friends?" He questioned and Lily's hand on his arm fell.

Several heartbeats of silence passed between them then while she pondered on something.

"We could be," she finally said, "if that's okay with you?" She started to chew on her lower lip, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious which was just plain bizarre because it was Potter.

She didn't know what was going on when it came to her new likeness of James Potter. Sure, she barely tolerated him when Devery started to date Sirius but the more time she spend with him in classes and with headship duties, he strangely started to grow on her.

She started to see a different side to him and she was wonderfully intrigued by what she discovered. James was a lot smarter than he looked and he genuinely cared for people. He went above and beyond with his responsibilities as Head Boy and he had an unshakable loyalty to his friends and house. He always respected her opinions and asked for it.

James felt taken back by the question but deep inside, he was doing a victory dance. Finally… he was making some progress.

Friend or not. Girlfriend or not. All he knew was he wanted to be in Lily Evan's life for as long as he could be.

James cleared his throat. "I would love that very much, Lily," he answered with a smile and Lily returned his smile.

"So, friend? Do you want to talk about what is really bothering you?" She asked with great interest and James felt his worries magically creep back.

"I'm worried about Sirius and Devery. I really don't like seeing them unhappy. It makes me feel helpless because all I want to do is help them feel better again but the situation is out of my hands," he confessed and Lily stared at him, gently.

"The feeling's mutual, James. I'm worried too," she breathed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" James wondered and Lily wondered too before she got an outlandish idea.

"Lock them in a room and don't let out them until they work it out?" she suggested as a joke but James didn't see it that way. He actually pondered over the idea with a serious eye.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he muttered and Lily quickly changed her mind and shook her head when she thought of the potential repercussions.

"Nah, forget I said that. It's a bit drastic."

"It is but it is smart," James told her otherwise.

"I suppose it is but it is their relationship and I don't want to meddle in it anymore. I've realised that was awful of me to do and I've learned my lesson," Lily said James saw how much she meant those words.

"We all make mistakes, Lily. It's only human to make one. Mistakes help us learn to become better people," James tried to lift her spirits and Lily smiled at his kind words.

"You really are something else, aren't you? James Potter?" She lightly teased and she laughed when James struck a dramatic superhero pose.

"Geez, ladybug, I've only been trying to tell you that for the last seven years," James threw her a wink and Lily playfully punched his shoulder.

"Well… if that muppet friend of mine doesn't pull his head out of his ass by Monday and makes amends with our lovely Devery, I say, we lock them in a broom cupboard until they do," James suggested and Lily pondered it for a minute or two.

"I like it," Lily agreed.

* * *

After freshening up from his ordeal with Myrtle, Sirius was able to use the Marauder's map to track down Devery and his girl was a lot smarter than she thought she was.

She stayed, cooped up in her dormitory. One of the few places, Sirius could not physically reach her side. The ancient staircase to the girl's dormitories was charmed to repel boys by turning into a slippery slide.

So, Sirius stayed cooped up in his dormitory and waited for his girl's next move. Remus was at the prefect meeting with James and Peter was merlin knew where.

Sirius had a telepathy lesson with Professor Dumbledore in half an hour with Devery and he wondered if she had the guts to flake on their headmaster as well.

It was as if, Devery read his mind in that moment. Their notebook started to glow red on his end and Sirius literally dived onto his bed to read the thing.

The silent treatment, Devery was giving him was killing him.

"If I don't do this telepathy lesson with you tonight, are you going to learn elsewhere? Be serious with me," She wrote in her neat script and Sirius quickly grabbed his quill and inkpot on his bedside table. He almost felt like crying in joy to see her handwriting.

"How well do you know me, love?" Sirius wrote in reply and he waited with bated breath for her reply. He couldn't watch but chuckle at how many times, Devery tried to reply back to him. He watched her words form on the page only to see her scratch them out and start again. She called him many names before settling on one.

"Wanker," Devery wrote, "I am only doing this for the benefit of your mind. I am heading to Dumbledore's office now but I need to talk to him privately before we start."

Sirius bolted out of his dormitory as soon as he finished reading and ran to the common room. He nearly ran out of breath by the time, Devery appeared and his grey eyes hungrily took in her form. Merlin, he missed her.

His girlfriend sported a lovely black dress with long sleeves that hugged her every curve. The dress brushed against the floor and Sirius appreciated her long neck. Devery wore her hair up in a tight bun and she had a blue jewel on a black cord around her neck. Her heavy hazel eyes drew him in the most that moment.

"Hey?" He tired a smile but Devery didn't move a muscle. Her expression was as cold as ice and she gave him a dismissive glance before making her way out of the common room.

Sirius swallowed hard. He was in deep shit, he realised and he obediently followed with his tail between his legs. He kept his distance, a few paces away from her and nervously fiddled with the edges of his maroon sweater. He also fiddled with the black shoelace he tied around his neck. He didn't have a proper black necklace to match Devery's ones yet so he improvised. A part of him wanted to dress to match his girlfriend's unique style.

Devery kept focused on leading the way to Dumbledore's office and Sirius tried to concentrate on where he was walking but that proved impossible. He hadn't seen Devery nearly all day so he ogled the hell out of her body, particularly her behind.

He nearly tripped over his feet once or twice and he did bang his toe against a step by accident. It was only then that Devery acknowledged his existence. She asked if he was okay before powering on again.

"You look beautiful tonight," he complimented her when they neared the door to Dumbledore's office and he backed it up with a charming, come hither look, he hoped. Devery just glanced at him.

" **Wait here,"** she signed and she disappeared into Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore smiled when she entered and Devery forced herself to smile back. Her headmaster looked quite colorful that night in his red and blue starry dress robes.

"Welcome," he greeted. "Do we have to wait for Mr Black to join us?"

Devery quickly shook her head.

" _He's waiting outside, I need a quick word before we begin,"_ She said telepathically and Dumbledore beaconed for her to continue.

"What is it, my dear?"

" _I need permission to check out a book about Sirens in the restricted section."_

She had to know what Severus knew about her kind, specifically and Dumbledore stroked his long white beard.

"Sure, my dear. Though, I have to say, it is about time that you've shown some avid interest in researching this. Hogwarts has many resources, if not, just as many as the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore looked pleased with her request and he pottered to his desk to write her a permission slip.

He had been trying to get her to look into her kind at school for years.

" _Thank you,"_ Devery said when Dumbledore handed her a permission slip. He listed about three books that she could borrow from the restricted section.

"That's all we have, though I do recommend that you speak to Madam Prince about possible other books. She knows that library better than I do," Dumbledore advised and with a nod, Devery folded the permission slip and put it in her pocket. Her dress thankfully had built-in pockets.

" _I'll go get him,"_ she indicated and she went to let Sirius into the office.

"Hi, professor!" Sirius greeted brightly and Dumbledore returned his greeting. He then invited his students to take a seat by his warm fireplace and he offered them a nightcap of sorts.

He had an assortment of chocolates, biscuits, cupcakes and tea, spread out on the table in front of them.

"Help yourselves," Dumbledore indicated, taking a seat in-between them. Devery helped herself to a biscuit and Sirius started to demolish nearly everything in sight.

He mumbled in delight at the food and Devery shook her head at him. He loved to talk with his mouth full.

"What?" Sirius blurted out. Dumbledore tried not to laugh too much in amusement at the young couple.

They were acting like a typical married couple.

"As you already know, Devery, to establish a telepathic bond with someone, you need to establish a strong foundation first and then grow from there," Dumbledore started his teachings and Devery backed up his words with a nod. Sirius swallowed his food and looked a little perplexed.

"But shouldn't our relationship already be that foundation, professor?" Sirius asked.

"You are correct there, Sirius but your relationship with Devery only carries a physical sense. You need to create a mental one, now. Think of it as, building a bridge between the island that is your mind to the island that is Devery's mind," Dumbledore answered and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"At the moment, the size of Devery's mind is probably a large country due to her many telepathic bridges," Dumbledore added and Sirius gave Devery an expression of awe.

"How many is there?" He asked and Devery started to count on her fingers.

She counted the numerous members of her family, Dumbledore, Lily and Severus.

" **Over twenty** ," she signed.

"Wow and you know which bridge is which?" Sirius looked genuinely impressed and Devery didn't see what the big deal was, she just shrugged.

"That's bloody cool, love!" He praised her and Devery tried not to react too much to his compliment but it was hard. Sirius was making it difficult for her to stay indifferent.

He was so going to break-up with her soon, anyway. There was no way she could measure up to those other girls in his little black book.

"To begin," Dumbledore called for their attention again. "We are going to begin with a meditation to clear our minds. You can stay sitting if you like or move to the floor."

Devery immediately moved to sit cross-legged on the floor by the warm fireplace. She meditated better on the floor and to her surprise; Sirius joined her on the floor. He copied her lotus pose with comfortable ease and reached out to hold her hands.

"Don't act so surprised, love, I've meditated before," he tossed her a wink. If Dumbledore weren't there, Devery would shove his hands away.

"Good idea, Sirius," Dumbledore praised his student. "Physical contact will help you build a mental bond."

Sirius grinned at his headmaster and Devery ignored them both by closing her eyes. She took slow and long breaths to relax her body. Dumbledore then started to talk them into a nice breathing meditation but Devery tuned him out. Meditation was second nature to her by now.

Time and space soon slipped away and Devery focused her attention on her breath. Her hands slacked in Sirius's huge hands and she could no longer feel him rubbing her skin.

A happy softness enveloped her chest then and that was how she knew she was doing well with her meditation. She was swimming nice and deeply. The colours started to change behind her eyes and Devery breathed, feeling content for the first time that day.

She really needed this release.

The stench of frankincense drifted up her nose then and Devery knew intuitively that it was Dumbledore burning some incense.

"This will help you keep aware and focused," he said softly. Devery then felt his steady hands place a circlet on top of the crown of her head.

"These devices will help you see each other's energy field," he added and it was like Dumbledore pulled back a curtain.

In the endless horizon, Devery saw in her mind's eye, she saw the colourful cloud that was Sirius's aura. Curious to what laid beneath the surface of her boyfriend, Devery carelessly ignored Dumbledore's advice to simply observe.

She foolishly charged towards Sirius's aura and she felt his hands immediately tense up. Devery tightened her grip on his hands just in case he broke the connection.

" _It's okay, Sirius, it's just me,"_ She quickly reassured him with her telepathy.

" _Devery?"_ She heard his mind echo in shock. It was the first time, he heard the faintness of her true voice and he surprisingly felt tears spring up behind his closed eyes. He dreamed of hearing Devery make a sound for years.

Her voice held a smoky undertone with a singsong octave. Devery's tone rose and fell in a musical way; Sirius would describe her voice as silvery in a way. He found it quite pleasant to hear and it did nice things to his body, especially when she said his name

" _Say my name, again, please?"_ He pleaded and Devery was taken back by how much emotion his request carried. His aura felt somewhat desperate and hungry for something, she couldn't put her finger on.

" _Your name is Sirius Black,"_ she replied.

" _Again, please?"_

So, Devery repeated his name over and over again, feeling amused. Her telepathic voice seemed to comfort the desperation in Sirius's aura.

" _Just keep concentrating on your breath, Sirius. I want to take a look around. Everything will be okay."_

" _Wait – what?"_ Sirius's mind grew alarmed and with a cheeky smile, Devery distracted him by sending him a memory of her kissing his cheek.

" _Don't you trust me?"_ She questioned in a singsong voice and Sirius swallowed hard.

" _Yes, I do,"_ he breathed and that was all the permission Devery needed before she dove right in and what she saw, stilled her very bones.

His aura swirled with a kaleidoscope of ambers, mauves, gold, silver, dark brown, blues, purples and pinks, each one unique and wonderful as they blended into each other. The kaleidoscope she saw was shaped like a revolving globe and Devery marvelled until she spotted a crack in the globe so she zoomed in closer.

The colours she saw terrified her; they were dark. Ebony black, gray, green and deep red. An overwhelming sense of sadness and loneliness enveloped her chest then and Devery wondered who dared to wound his heart in such a way before she shielded herself against those depressing emotions.

She also saw aggression, envy and anger in equal measures. But these feelings felt like they were fading due to the deep red, she saw, growing bigger and bigger. A seed of pink and yellow was in the center of all that red. Devery peeked closer.

" _Devery! This hurts!"_ She heard Sirius suddenly relent from faraway. She also heard Dumbledore's authoritative voice call her back.

But Devery, foolhardily ignored them both and pushed on. She had to know how Sirius really felt. She slipped into the slipstream of reds, pinks and yellows and drowned in an avalanche of thoughts, feelings and memory.

And the story she saw unfold took her breath away. It was a love story but not your typical one. It starred her and Sirius and it began when he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven.

For seven long years, Sirius had steadily and irrevocably fell more in love with her and now he was falling hard, head first with no conditions.

" _How could you be so reckless?!"_

Devery heard Dumbledore shout when he was finally able to pull her out of Sirius's head and Devery felt like she had whiplash from the magical yank. She clutched her pounding skull while Dumbledore gave her a stern glare.

Never had she seen her headmaster so furious.

"For your foolhardiness and disrespect of my instructions, that will be fifty points from Gryffindor! For endangering Mr Black's life, you will serve one month of detention and you will not attend the festivities for Halloween!" Dumbledore yelled with a finality that made Devery felt extremely small and he turned his worried attention back on Sirius, lying on his side in visible pain with a pool of blood, dripping from nose. Both of their circlets laid abandoned on the rug.

Devery paled in horror at the sight of him while Dumbledore muttered healing spell after healing spell on the poor boy. He helped Sirius sit up and he cleaned the blood away.

"How are you feeling, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked in a grave voice and Sirius looked uneasy but much better than he was before.

"Okay," he mumbled and Dumbledore quickly checked his vitals with a few more spells but he found nothing wrong expect for a slight body ache from when he pulled Devery out of his energy field.

Dumbledore then waved his wand at his potions cabinet and a potion flew to his hand.

"This will clear up the muscle ache in no time," he handed it to Sirius and helped him drink all of it down. Sirius coughed a little at the taste and Dumbledore looked at Devery for help. But all she did was sit there, looking incredibly guilty for what she just did.

"Help me get him into a seat," Dumbledore instructed and Devery snapped out of her stupor to help. She grabbed Sirius's left arm and Dumbledore grabbed his right. Together, they gently helped Sirius sit down and Dumbledore poured him some water to drink.

"How do you feel now?" Dumbledore questioned with a concerned eye.

"Much better," Sirius forced out after drinking down some water. "The pain is all gone now, thank you professor."

"Good, good," Dumbledore seemed to mumble to himself. "If the pain comes back, go straight to the hospital wing but I think you should be okay for now. That was close."

"Oh, don't worry, professor. I'll be screaming to the heavens for Pompfrey if that pain hits me again," Sirius breathed with a worn out look on his face and Devery felt like she swallowed her tongue when Sirius for once glanced quickly at her with an expression akin to fear.

"Can I return to my dormitory, please professor?" He asked Dumbledore and the headmaster nodded.

"Sure, you can," He gave his student permission and with quick feet, Sirius bolted out of Dumbledore's office with a muttered, 'good night, professor.' Devery jumped when the huge oak door slammed shut. She jumped again when Dumbledore raised his voice at her once more.

"You start your detentions with me tomorrow, Miss Leafwood. I expect you at Hagrid's hut at ten o'clock in the morning and don't be late. You may go now and keep an eye on Sirius's health," Dumbledore dismissed her with a stern look.

" _Yes, professor, good night, professor,"_ Devery replied telepathically with her head bowed and took off with quick feet.

In that moment, she could careless about the points and detentions. She needed to find Sirius and apologise. She could've killed him by dissecting his aura like that. Devery ran down the steps out of Dumbledore's office and flew down the corridor.

She spotted Sirius walking really fast around the corner. He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone running and he paled when his grey eyes connected with hers. Sirius quickly kicked up his pace into a run and Devery picked up the hem of her dress to chase him. She followed him to the moving staircases and the paintings along the ancient walls of Hogwarts cheered her on while other paintings, beaconed Sirius to run faster.

He started to take the stairs, two at a time but he misjudged the distance on one and took a little tumble. Devery closed the distance between them in no time while Sirius clutched the banister to break his fall.

Devery watched his whole back tense up when she neared his side and she was just about to touch his arm when Sirius rough voice rolled through her ears.

"Leave me alone, Devery," he warned with stormy eyes but Devery didn't listen. She reached up to soothe his black hair out of his eyes and Sirius shuddered when she touched him.

"No," he tried to protest but his body betrayed him. He turned into a puddle of goo whenever Devery touched him. He leaned into her touch and Devery just kept closeting on him. She pressed his back into the railing and maneuvered one hand to rest on the back of his thick neck.

Sirius was a whole foot taller than her and had a lot more muscle but in that moment, he felt incredibly small. Devery's presence bewitched him entirely and his body surrendered to her wiles. He could've easily pushed her away and escaped her clutches.

But unlike the others, this girl owned him since he first saw her.

" _Let me go, please,"_ his voice shook. Fear knocked into him hard then. Call him a glutton for punishment but he wasn't scared of Devery because she nearly killed him. He knew that was an accident and that she didn't mean it.

He was afraid of her reaction to what she saw inside him. He was a mess. A complete utter mess with a lot of unresolved anger and buried heartache.

She saw the real him and he was far from perfect. He was a scattered mess of imperfection who was falling in love with his girlfriend.

It was way too soon for him to reveal what he really felt and nurtured for years from afar like James.

Leafwood was his Evans.

"Devery?" Sirius's voice shook again but Devery ignored his protests again by standing on her tippy toes to kiss the daylight's out of him. Sirius groaned into her mouth and the next thing, he realised, he was the one pushing her into the railing.

Her unspoken acceptance of him burst the gates around his heart open and Devery drowned blissfully in the intensity of Sirius's kiss. His hands ran along the sides of her body like she was a secret roadmap to buried treasure. Her heartbeat mimicked the strong patter, her hands felt under Sirius's sweater and she was getting short of breath.

Sirius held her tightly to him when they both needed air and he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I'm sorry," he breathed and his grey eyes searched her green ones with a molten heat.

"I love you," his mouth ran ahead of his brain, "you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that and I'm sorry… about everything."

Devery gently held a finger to silence his trembling lips and her soft smile calmed him down.

'I'm sorry, too and it's okay,' she mouthed and Sirius let out a breath of relief. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her in for a minute or two.

"We so need to learn to sit down and talk, don't we? I can't keep getting injured for loving you, Dev. It's not healthy," Sirius muttered in all seriousness and Devery hugged him back tightly.

And they did learn how to sit and talk, all night in Sirius's dormitory behind closed curtains. Sirius casted silencing charms so they wouldn't disturb Remus sleeping. Peter was still out and about.

They talked about Sirius pushing her away that morning and how Devery felt extremely hurt by that. Sirius promised to not be so abrupt next time and then they talked about Meriden. Devery owned up to the bullying she had suffered at the Ravenclaw's hands and how it wasn't the first time that happened. Meriden had bullied her before in their younger years.

Then they talked about Myrtle and Devery thought, Sirius was rather sweet and courageous for braving such a confrontation with the ghost just to find out what happened to her in the bathroom.

Devery didn't mention Severus at all. Instead, she apologised profusely and cried in regret for barging into Sirius's mind like that.

"It's okay, love," he said for the millionth time while he held her to his chest. "I wasn't exactly being the best communicator."

"But I nearly killed you!" Devery wrote in their book.

"Nah, you more like used the cruciatus curse on me which I used too by now," Sirius confessed and Devery looked at him in alarm. Sirius rubbed his face. "Man, Leafwood, you really are getting me to spill the beans tonight."

 **"What happened?"** Devery signed and Sirius stroked her hair away from her face.

"When it comes to my family, I'm nothing but a blood traitor and muggle sympathiser, love. My old man doesn't look too kindly on that so he disowned me. My old lady and brother too," Sirius retold with pain filled eyes and Devery wanted nothing more than to take his pain away and she did in a way.

"I think you're really great Sirius and your family doesn't deserve you. Hell, I don't even deserve you but if you could feel what I felt for you, it feels similar to the way you feel about me," Devery wrote and Sirius smiled at her with happy grey eyes.

"You are so not leaving my bed, tonight, Leafwood." Sirius kissed her again and Devery happily kissed him back. She'll talk to him about his little black book another time.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just wanted to put in a little warning first. This story is rated 'M' and it is Sirius Black :) Plus, as a romance writer, I struggle to keep it 'T' rated. Enjoy! This chapter comes in two parts.**

Chapter 11: Next stages pt.1

Later that night, Sirius Black got the surprise of his life. His girlfriend came back to his dormitory after their long chat. He thought his girl would go straight to sleep in her dormitory. It was after midnight and they both had a really long day.

"Is that you, Dev?" Sirius whispered low because he didn't want to wake up Remus, snoring away across the room.

Devery just yawned widely in response and Sirius noticed how adorably cute she looked half-asleep in her pyjamas. His girl wore pink flannel pyjamas decorated with little cat faces, fuzzy blue slippers and a fuzzy blue bathrobe. Her long black hair was tied into a loose braid.

That was when Sirius remembered; he wasn't exactly dressed to receive visitors. Sirius sat up in bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. After Devery left, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered again but this time with a worried expression. Devery gave him a tired smile and quickly kicked her slippers off and disrobed.

Sirius whispered her name again with widening eyes but Devery simply pecked his forehead and crawled into his bed and it was like she turned into adorable tired monkey. She wrapped her long legs with his and hugged his middle.

Sirius quickly grabbed his wand and closed the curtains around his bed. He stroked her back and muttered a few charms. He created little orbs of light to see Devery's face clearly and he muttered a silencing charm so they wouldn't wake up the others. Devery just snuggled into his body warmth further and closed her eyes, looking quite relaxed.

"What's happened, love?" Sirius sounded a lot more urgent this time. He was ready to spring into action. Devery forced her tired eyes open.

" **Nothing, go to sleep,"** She quickly signed and Sirius finally laid back, letting out a breath in relief.

"Merlin, Dev, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Sirius breathed and Devery gave him an odd look.

" **I thought you wanted me to spend the night with you? You said, you didn't want me to leave your bed, before?"** She signed and Sirius looked sheepish.

"Yes… but that was more like wishful thinking not that I don't want to sleep with you, love. I would love that very much but at the same time, I don't want to pressure you into anything," Sirius explained. "Plus, I'm pretty sure, Remus will threaten to break my balls if he finds out you spend the night here so early in our relationship."

" **I don't care what the others will think, I want to sleep here and you are not pressuring me to do anything, I don't want to do,"** Devery signed and Sirius's grey eyes fluttered down into a 'come here, baby,' kind of look.

"My girl always gets what she wants," he gently pulled her up for a quick kiss. Devery gave him another tired smile before they tried to find a more comfortable position on the single bed.

She ended up on her side with Sirius spooning her back. Once she signaled that she was good with this arrangement, Sirius vanished the little orbs and started to soothe her into a deep sleep. He drew soothing circles on her abdomen and lightly kissed her neck.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered and Devery laced her fingers with his in reply. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. Sirius's embrace was full of warmth, she found lying next to him to be quite heavenly. This was exactly what she needed to end the day on a good note.

* * *

Sirius slept beautifully that night and so did, Devery. Her boyfriend thankfully didn't snore that much. He just liked to snuggle into her body and she didn't mind that at all. She woke up on his bare chest the next morning and with a tired yawn, checked for the time on her watch. It was thankfully only seven o'clock. Her first detention ever at Hogwarts kick-started in three hours. Great. Just great.

Devery cringed at the thought of detention. Unlike her boyfriend, she was not a fan of cleaning. Dumbledore knew this and Devery wondered what kind of nasties her headmaster would cook up for her to do near Hagrid's Hut. Maybe, she had to help the friendly gamekeeper with some gardening?

She didn't mind a spot of gardening or Hagrid for that matter. He was a lovely half-giant who had an enthusiasm for magical creatures.

It was then that Sirius decided to wriggle a little in his sleep. He did that a lot, Devery quickly noticed and she calmly watched Sirius find a new comfortable spot. He ended up resting his forehead near her sternum and Devery raised her eyebrows at the unconscious placement.

Cheeky bugger.

She then felt Sirius tighten his arms around her middle before he let out a rare snore and started to rub his face in-between the valley of her breasts, which Devery was having nothing of until they discussed a certain black book so she needed to diffuse the situation.

Not that Sirius wasn't allowed to snoop around there… just not yet. But before she took action, Devery marveled at how gorgeously peaceful, Sirius looked while he slept. His natural intensity evaded him in that moment.

She lightly stroked his messy black hair and worked her way to his scruffy cheek before she found what she was looking for: his nose.

Devery gently pinched his nostrils together and she laughed at the look of horror Sirius had when she scared him awake.

" _Merlin, Devery! Don't do that!"_ Sirius woke up with a fright and Devery gave him a sympathetic pout. His shout thankfully didn't wake up Remus and Peter due to his previous silencing charms.

Sirius then sat up with a tired frown and he shot his girlfriend a glare.

"You're lucky, I find you cute," he grumbled with folded arms and Devery tried not to comment on how adorable he looked when he was tired and cranky.

Sirius just glared at her puppy dog expression.

"Don't give me that look, Dev. You know you're in the wrong here," he continued to scold but Devery ignored him. His well-muscled arms were on display and that took all of her immediate attention.

"Are you ignoring me, Leafwood?" He spluttered in surprise and he got his answer when Devery smirked.

"And they say I'm the troublemaker," Sirius remarked in disbelief and he jumped again that morning but for a whole other reason. Devery quickly sat up, gave him a 'good morning' kiss and popped him on the noise before she turned to retrieve their notebook and pen.

Sirius just watched Devery in disbelief and shook his head with a grumble when she resettled in-between his bend knees.

She lightly kissed his neck a few times which he liked and pulled his arms around her middle with one of her charming smiles that always made his heart skip a beat. And just like that, he no longer felt pissed that she woke him up so early on a Saturday morning.

"You should be outlawed," he sighed and Devery looked confused. 'Why?' she mouthed and Sirius just looked at her.

"You make it really hard to stay mad with you."

Devery smiled again when he said that and Sirius tickled her side to get back at her. She jumped in his arms with a silent laugh before she opened their notebook and rested it on her bend knees, cushioned by his.

"I had to wake you," she quickly wrote.

"And why ever for, love? It's Saturday," Sirius yawned.

"You were getting a little too friendly."

Sirius laughed when he read that one and started to peck her face with kisses.

"You're my girlfriend, Dev and I love you, of course I am going to be a little too friendly with you," he gushed against her mouth and Devery tapped the notebook to redirect his attention. But Sirius couldn't help but notice how her cheeks started to grow red.

"You had your face in my chest area."

"Oh," Sirius sounded more awake.

"It's not that I didn't like it, it's just…" Devery trailed off and turned to look at Sirius properly.

"I overheard Meriden talking about your little black book and I don't want to disappoint you because of my lack of experience."

Sirius grew awfully quiet then until he leaned over the side of his bed. It sounded like he was digging for something under his mattress and Devery watched him with patient eyes.

A few minutes passed until Sirius was upright again and this time, he had a black journal in his grasp. The journal looked quiet old. To Devery's surprise, Sirius handed it to her without a word and she took it.

Sirius's dark eyes indicated for her to open it and Devery did. Her curiosity got the better of her and what she found did not match her expectations.

The journal was not full of Sirius's past relations with the opposite sex. It was full of diary entries from his sixth year and to Devery's shock, a mixture of insecurity and joy bleed from its very pages. Sirius mostly wrote about his studies, his friends, the Potters, Quidditch, his fears, his hopes and dreams for the future. He also wrote about his crush on her and how nervous he felt to even say hello to her so he figured he needed to beat this somehow and that was to get more confidence with girls.

"As you can see, I am an idiot," Sirius muttered in a self-depreciating tone and Devery looked at him with great concern.

"Arrogant too," he added and he reached forward to flick further into the journal. Devery then started to read about his successes and surprisingly many failures with girls. But at the same time, it was like he was psychoanalyzing himself and the girl he was dating at the time. He wrote about how he got better at the physical things, flirting and being romantic.

His diary entries read like a how-to-guide for dating. Full of dos and don't and hardly anything about developing feelings. Each girl, he briefly dated read like a passing fantasy until Devery reached the diary entries about Meriden.

That was where she learned, Meriden Spade was Sirius's first in all things sexual and Sirius complimented her highly in the pleasure department. They did it a lot too because Sirius wanted to perfect his new shagging skills.

"I had no feelings for them, Devery. Only you had the keys to my heart and you still do," Sirius said, looking nervous and Devery tried to reassure him by holding his hand. She believed that without a doubt now. The way he wrote about her in comparison to the other girls was very different and it did help that Sirius later described the sex with Meriden as meaningless practice and how it started to make him feel out of sorts before he broke it off.

"The guy who wrote those diary entries is not me anymore. They belong to a past version of me who was more of a senseless toerag than I am now," Sirius explained further. "Meriden was only able to read the entries about her before I caught her in the act. She doesn't know me and she doesn't know what she's talking about when it comes to that book."

Devery nodded in understanding and Sirius looked deeply into her eyes.

"You could never disappoint me when you touch me, Dev. With you, it's different," He led her hand to his face so that she was touching his cheek as he stared at her.

His eyes and the sudden pain in them burned Devery's soul deep. "I don't feel wrong when you touch me. It just feels right and it's hard to explain but… I can be simply myself when I'm with you."

Devery felt her eyes grow wet and Sirius gently pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized profusely but Devery stopped him with a shake of her head and she reached for their notebook.

"Don't be. These are happy tears," she wrote with a watery smile and Sirius kissed her with a relieved smile.

"Good, good," he mumbled against her lips and Devery leaned back to grab their notebook.

"I can't help but wish you asked me out last year though," she started to write and Sirius held her closely.

"I'm probably going to sound like a heartless prick right now but I don't care," Sirius looked at her closely. "Meriden… all of those other girls I've dated, they never meant anything to me. It was like I was stuck in a vicious cycle-

Devery quickly held a finger to his soft lips.

"Nothing has changed between us. I don't care about your past, Sirius. All that matters to me is the person in front of me right now and where we go from here."

Sirius stared at the strength behind those words in amazement.

"I only said that because you didn't have to change or improve on anything to approach me. I'm sure after some convincing, I would've gone to Hogsmeade or something with you last year. I like you as you are, Sirius."

The pen slipped from her hands when Sirius kissed her deeply and he didn't break the kiss until they both needed air.

"I love you so much Dev," he breathed.

Once he let that cat out of the bag, it was like he couldn't stop saying it. He wanted everyone to know, he wanted to scream it from the top of the astronomy tower.

Devery smiled briefly and reached for her pen again. This conversation they needed to have wasn't done yet and Sirius sensed it.

"What is it, beautiful?" He gently rubbed her back and he noticed Devery start to blush and chew on her lower lip… nervously.

"Promise to not laugh?" She looked at him, shyly and Sirius nodded. "I promise… you can tell me anything, Devery."

He watched Devery release a breath; she didn't realize she was holding in. She clutched her eyes shut and forced herself to get on with it before what little of her courage suddenly evaporated.

Sirius felt his face heatup when he read what she wrote with shaky hands. When he didn't immediately say anything, Devery looked at him, feeling uneasy.

For the first time ever, she watched Sirius Black blush, bright red in the cheeks. That was when she started to panic.

" **You don't want too?"** She signed with wide eyes and Sirius couldn't help but fidget with his hands, looking like he was at war with himself.

"Of course, I do, I would be batshit crazy if I didn't want too," he forced out and Devery looked at him oddly.

" **Then, what's the problem?"**

"I cannot believe I am actually saying this but I think we should wait."

Devery frowned then, **"but I don't want to wait,"** she signed and Sirius rubbed his tired eyes, perplexed as to what to say next.

" **We can do it, right now, even! I don't have detention until 10am,"** Devery signed, feeling a lot more bold and Sirius looked at her in outrage.

"There is no bloody way that I am rushing our first time, Devery," Sirius said in a dead serious tone and Devery looked at him like he grew a second head.

" **An hour is not enough time?"** She questioned and Sirius gave her a pointed glare.

"With me? Yes! I need more time," He explained and that was when the gravity of the situation knocked into him hard.

"Evans really did a number on me," he muttered to himself before he glanced at Devery again. "Here, I am, a hormonal seventeen year old, telling my beautiful girlfriend we should wait to have sex, blimey!" Sirius covered his face but not for very long when Devery made him face her again.

" **But I want too,"** she pleaded with her hazel eyes and Sirius looked like he was in physical pain.

"Not yet, baby. It will be your first time and it needs to be special because you deserve that."

To Sirius's surprise, Devery didn't take his explanation too kindly and she grabbed their notebook.

"Can you quit being a nice boy for one minute and just be a bad one and touch me this morning?"

"Oh Merlin," Sirius sighed loudly. She really had no idea how badly she was affecting him right now and he held his knees to his chest to hide the evidence. She made him rock hard with those words he dreamed of hearing for months and his mind started to conjure up images of what he could do to her body to make her scream his name.

"It's too soon, Dev," Sirius breathed, "like… we haven't even reached the other bases yet. You can't just do a homerun and rush the buildup."

Devery perked up in interest then and Sirius cursed himself for mentioning the other bases.

"How do you buildup to having sex?"

Sirius just looked at her, "haven't you heard of second and third base?"

'Oh,' Devery made a face before blushing. She heard of those before but she just didn't realize that you had to do those before shagging.

"And to my knowledge, we are still sitting comfortably on first base," Sirius indicated and he quickly grew worried by the mischievous look, Devery suddenly gave him.

"What's going through that brilliant mind of yours, Dev?" Sirius questioned and he got his answer when Devery started to unbutton her pyjama top. He swallowed hard and couldn't for the life of him, find the strength to tell her to stop.

Her pyjama top fell to the bed and that was when she crawled over to straddle his lap. She only had a flimsy blue tank top on and Sirius could see the outlines of her nipples clearly. That tank top was the only layer in his path.

His resolve started to weaken when Devery started to fiddle with the ends of her top and bared her smooth belly.

"If I get put into the hospital wing for this… you better visit me, every day?"

Devery looked at him with as much seduction as she could muster and reached for his hands.

"Ah, Merlin," Sirius groaned when he touched her skin and it was like his hands were no longer connected to his brain. He was reaching for her tank top before he knew it.

"You are one very cheeky witch," Sirius narrowed his eyes a little and Devery laughed while she helped him pull off her top.

But some of her bravado left her then. No guy had seen her topless before and she started to feel a little self-conscious. Maybe, this was a bad idea and she was about to cover-up when Sirius's grey eyes stopped immobilized her. His eyes didn't drift downwards yet; he kept them trained on her face.

"You're perfect," he stilled her fears in an instant with those words and Devery found herself kissing him before she knew it. She jumped a little at the new sensation of her breasts pressing up against his chest and Sirius simply held her close.

He caressed away the sudden tenseness in her arms and back until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Devery was on her back before she realised it and that was when Sirius finally took in his fill of her partially exposed body. She bit her lower lip, unsure on what to do next and Sirius sensed this intuitively.

"You're absolutely perfect," he looked at her tenderly and took charge of the situation.

"I'll go slowly and I will stop if you want me too," he promised and Devery nodded. Sirius then guided her into a long kiss to soothe her mind. He concentrated on exploring the depths of her mouth until Devery felt inspired to do the same. She kissed him back and that was Sirius started to feel the passion between them sizzle with a warm burn.

Her elegant hands were in his hair and Sirius groaned against her mouth when she pulled it, a little. Devery opened her mouth a little with a silent moan when he started to bite and nibble at her lower lip.

"Merlin, you drive me crazy," he said in a much huskier tone and he kissed her hard. He felt Devery's breathing pick up with speed when he started to caress her abdomen. Her panting was something he would never tire of hearing. When she needed air, Sirius started to trace her jawline with his tongue and teeth.

Overwhelmed with new sensations, Devery closed her eyes and tried to simply take the moment in. She shivered when she felt Sirius brush the underside of her breasts with light fingers. They were both venturing into unknown territory right now, her more so than Sirius.

She whimpered when Sirius started to suckle her earlope and pulse point. Those were her secret spots and it didn't take him long to find them at all. She shivered again when Sirius started to lick and suck his way towards her collarbone. He was getting her back for that hickey, she gave him, she just knew it.

She was like soft liquidfire underneath him and he wanted more. More skin, more touching, more contact. Devery gasped when Sirius involuntarily started to undulate his hips against hers. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of him down there. She was throbbing down there and she wasn't sure why but it wasn't a hurtful throbbing. It was like she was craving to be filled and it felt better when she rocked against his hips.

"That's it, baby," Sirius groaned against her neck in encouragement. Devery just touched and rocked against him. Some of her touches were short-lived, like her fingertips tracing over his abs and some were longer. Her breasts pushed against his chest, nipples hard and pointed against him. Her touches were sweet and innocent in an exploratory kind of way. It was a kind of touch Sirius had never experienced before.

She was all fresh and untouched, and a primal part of him really liked that.

" _Sirius,"_ he faintly heard her in his mind, he thought but he was too intoxicated by the feel of her body to notice. Her breasts filled his palms and he loved the weight of them. Devery jumped a little at his sudden teasing but he reassured her by softly holding her hips.

"Just feel, Dev. Don't think," he told her softly before he dived in to tease her nipples with his mouth. And Devery did what she was told with no worries. She lied back and simply felt. She pulsed in pleasure underneath Sirius's skilled hands and mouth. He had her arching her back in mere minutes.

"That's it, love. God, you look so sexy right now," she heard him groan somewhere in the distance. But she can feel him doing something new with her pants. He was tugging them down a bit and she bit her lips in anticipation. Sirius rubbed up her bare thigh with his other hand and goes to a place nobody but her has touched and Devery opened her legs in unspoken consent.

He knew was pushing it but he already pushed it this far so he thought: why the hell not?

He continued to suckle on her breasts while he ventured closer to her arousal. He strangely heard Devery moan in his head when he started to tease and pinch her clit.

Devery felt like her body was on fire. She felt completely overwhelmed and she didn't know exactly what to do. All she could really do is feel and it felt wonderful. Sirius was on her skin and in her mind. She didn't know how it happened but it just did. Their physical closeness kick started their telepathic connection.

" _Oh god, Sirius,"_ she moaned his name and she whimpered at the sudden strange dipping feeling she felt from Sirius's hand. He pushed one long finger inside her.

Sirius immediately doesn't like the tightness of her body and he briefly wondered how it was going to be when he eventually took her virginity but Devery's clenching body around his finger quickly chased that thought away. He can see her hands fist the bedsheets and hear her pleasure-filled whimpers in his head. He added another finger and stroked her intimately. Devery is completely speechless at this new delicious but painful feeling of being stretched.

"It will hurt a little but will get better soon," She heard Sirius promise and she opened her eyes to look at him at the same moment, he decided to tease her swollen clit again.

She was done for then and Sirius knew this. He had the decency to flash her one of his sexy grins before he amped up his attentions on her tingling body.

He tugged at one of her nipples at the same time he dragged his thumb over her swollen clit and Devery couldn't recall much after that. He played her body like she was an instrument until with one sudden nibble and quick stroke of his hands, Devery swore she started to see stars behind her eyes. Her entire body shook and pulsed until it felt like she erupted into what felt like a million pieces.

She had no recollection of screaming telepathically in Sirius's head. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before but whatever it was, it was good, no more like bloody fantastic and she wanted to experience it again. She slipped through time and space and came back experiencing pleasurable chills.

She came back to see Sirius, resting on his elbow beside her and he looked overly pleased with himself like he just won a Quidditch match.

"Why, hello there, sweetheart," he grinned wickedly and Devery simply blinked in response.

"Have a nice ride?" He raised his eyebrows and again, Devery just blinked. Sirius laughed at her adorable, stupefied expression and kissed her forehead.

"That my love was an orgasm and I take it… it was your first one?" Devery nodded with a small smile. She really liked this build up to sex thing.

"We are now sitting on third base, how do you feel about that?" Sirius rubbed her back and Devery's continuing flushed expression was all the answer he needed.

" **I want more,"** she signed shyly and Sirius gently pulled her into a hug with a chuckle.

"I am more than happy to give you more but right now, you need breakfast so you can survive Dumbledore's detention."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Paint

Sirius had to remind Devery to eat her breakfast several times that morning. The girl wouldn't stop staring at him like he was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. If it were anyone else, he would find it insanely creepy but since it was Devery, he found it adorable.

But in a way, he couldn't blame her, he did just give her first orgasm and that experience was seriously life changing for anyone.

"Dev, queen of my heart, please finish your toast at least," Sirius tapped her barely touched plate with the end of his fork and Devery nuzzled into his arm. She only did that when she wanted a hug and she beamed when Sirius gave into her demands for affection again. She requested a lot of hugs that morning.

Devery pecked his chin and rested in her favourite spot between his neck and chest.

"Devery, I'm serious."

Merlin, since when did he turn into one of those worrywart boyfriends?

Devery just pouted and tapped her lower lip, silently asking for another kiss.

"Nope. You're not getting another one until you finish your breakfast," he outlined in all seriousness and Devery backed away, feeling a bit miffed.

" **You suck,"** she signed and reached for her toast. Sirius gave her a devious but lustful look then.

"Oh, I do and very well. It's a darn pity you won't find out anytime soon," he muttered for her ears alone and Devery flushed bright red.

She had first hand experience of how well Sirius could suck at things. His grey eyes flashed to her plate.

"Now, eat."

" **Bossy boots,"** Devery signed at him and refocused on her food.

"I see you two have made up, thank Merlin!" Lily suddenly exclaimed across the table with James and Remus on her flank.

" **We're fighting again, actually,"** Devery signed with a pointed look at Sirius and to her surprise, he didn't react. He just kept on eating.

"But you two are still together, right?" Lily took a seat across from them, James and Remus followed suit and they all started to eat breakfast. To Devery's surprise, all three of them were frowning at her boyfriend.

Sirius quickly took notice and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell, you lot, I'm not always the troublemaker," he scoffed and noticed Devery's barely touched plate again.

"Deveral Leafwood," he tried to sound authoritative but failed miserably when Devery gave him doe eyes.

"Eat," he tapped at her plate again and Devery nuzzled into his side again. She tapped her mouth and silently asked for another kiss.

"Falling in love with you was a trap," he lamented and Devery tapped her lips again. He grumbled low about how she never listened to him and gave what she wanted, a sweet peck on the mouth. Devery beamed in triumph and ruffled his hair playfully before she munched on her toast.

" **We're good, now,"** she signed one handedly to the others and Lily nodded in approval.

"That's my girl, you keep showing him who's really the boss," Lily smirked. Remus and James just laughed at the forlorn look on Sirius's face.

"Look at that, moony, our padfoot is finally a kept padfoot." Sirius narrowed his eyes at them and returned to his plate.

"Better to be a kept padfoot then a dead one," he made light of the situation and he regretted saying anything when Devery looked ashamed. He cursed.

James, Lily and Remus looked between the couple with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Remus was the first to ask and Devery drew an uneasy breath.

" **I nearly killed Sirius last night in our telepathy lesson… it was an accident,"** she signed and the looks on their friend's faces said it all.

" _Blimey!"_ James blurted in shock.

"Dumbledore patched me up good so don't worry. I have no lingering side effects," Sirius quickly reassured them.

"So, I suppose that's it for the telepathy lessons?" Lily asked and Sirius surprised them all when he shook his head adamantly.

"But you nearly died, mate," James breathed and Sirius waved his concern aside.

"I'm not going to give up just because of one near death experience. Devery has learned her lesson to not take matters into her own hands and listen to Dumbledore's instructions. He gave her a whole month of detention for it," Sirius explained his reasoning and he felt like an ass when he spotted Devery staring at her plate.

He gently cupped her face and turned her towards him. He gave her a reassuring smile and she slowly returned one of her own. He pecked her forehead. He then noticed Lily giving him a rather strange look.

"What is it, Evans?" he prompted.

"You really do like my best friend, don't you?" She breathed.

"I don't just like your best friend, Evans," Sirius gave Devery an affectionate look. "I love your best friend."

Devery beamed with a smile and Sirius pecked her forehead, happily. He wasn't the only one in a celebratory mood. James cheered loudly across the table and he held his hands together.

"Praise Merlin! He has finally manned up and let that cat out of the bag! Hallelujah! I don't have to hear him whining about it anymore!" He cheered and Sirius didn't tell him off. He just laughed at his best friend's antics and gave him a high-five. Remus quickly joined in with a cheer of his own.

"Does that mean I finally have your blessed approval, Evans?" Sirius glanced at Lily and she shrugged.

"You're getting there," she indicated and Sirius eagerly took up the unspoken challenge she presented.

'Sirius?' Devery mouthed in worry because he always did something rash when he got that devious look in his eye.

"Pardon me, darling," Sirius quickly reassured her before he stood up on the bench. The surrounding student body quickly took notice of Sirius and Devery blushed bright red at the sudden attention.

"Oi! Black has got something to say!" A distant Gryffindor yelled and the entire Great Hall grew quiet. Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"I sure do, Radford!" Sirius grinned back at the Gryffindor he knew, further down the table.

"I, Sirius Black, want everyone to know that I am totally besotted with my lovely girlfriend, Devery Leafwood! I love her!" Sirius shouted and the Great Hall erupted into cheers, catcalls and wild applause.

Devery hid in her robes while Lily looked stumped at the spectacle, Sirius just made.

"How am I doing now, Evans?" Sirius beaconed and Lily swallowed. She couldn't believe he just did that.

"Pretty good," she finally forced out and Sirius punched the air before retaking his seat. James and Remus gave him another set of high-fives. To his surprise, Lily also held out her hand to give him one and Sirius wordlessly returned the high-five.

"I still have my eye on you, though Black," she warned and Sirius just chuckled. He was too thrilled to say anything else. He finally got her approval to date Devery and that was all he wanted from the beginning. Lily and Devery were two peas in a pod. You couldn't have one without the other because they were a package deal just like him and the Marauders.

* * *

Devery went to her detention at Hagrid's Hut in a blissful daze. Sirius and James walked her down because they were going to the Quidditch pitch to practice some drills.

Sirius held his broomstick over his shoulder while he held her hand while James babbled about some new flying techniques he wanted to tryout.

When they reached Hagrid's Hut, Sirius gave her a kiss before Hagrid or Dumbledore could notice. Devery could see them inside the hut.

Devery happily melted against Sirius's soft kiss and he hugged her tightly until James got impatient and nudged him with his broom.

"Quidditch cup are earned padfoot not given away willy-nilly," James muttered and Sirius whacked him with his broomstick.

"I am saying goodbye to my girlfriend," Sirius said firmly and James rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you're not going to see her again. It's only a few hours," he complained and Sirius chose to ignore him.

"If you finish early just come to the pitch, I want to show you something," he whispered for her ears alone and Devery nodded with a smile. He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"I'll see you later," he winked and reluctantly left her side. Devery waved at the two boys and laughed when they started to race each other on their broomsticks to the Quidditch pitch.

So far, James was winning because he had the latest broomstick model. With that, she turned to accept her fate.

Hagrid answered the door when she knocked and he let her in with a smile.

"How are you, Devery?" He asked.

She put a thumb's up and waved before pointing at him. He knew she was turning his question around from experience.

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Good morning, Miss Leafwood," Dumbledore greeted from Hagrid's dining room table. Hagrid made him a spot of tea while he waited for her to arrive.

Devery nodded her head, respectfully to her headmaster. The formality he approached her with struck a cord in her and Devery knew she had to work hard to earn Dumbledore's trust again. He was keeping her at a distance.

Dumbledore quietly finished the last of his tea and Hagrid went to sit down again. Devery waited patiently by the door for them to finish until Fang, Hagrid's faithful canine companion came to say hello to her.

Devery kneeled to give the dog a hug and she made a face when Fang licked her cheek. She quickly stood up again while Fang nudged her jean-clad legs with his snout.

She then heard Dumbledore slide his chair back to stand up. His half-moon spectacles glanced her way and he silently prompted Devery to follow him out of the hut with an aging hand. They went through the backdoor.

"Hagrid has kindly offered to keep an eye on you while you work. I have to go run some errands in London," Dumbledore explained and Devery continued to follow him with a quiet nod. She followed the headmaster to the fence that surrounded Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

That was when she noticed the buckets of unopened paint and paintbrushes. There was also an apron for her to use.

"Hagrid has just installed a new fence and as a reward for his efforts, you are going to paint it."

The fence was made out of wood that had a white and light brown hue to the bark.

"Paint it today without magic and you won't have detention next week."

Devery looked at Dumbledore strangely then. Surely, he didn't think it would take her a whole month to paint a fence?

"I'll check on your progress in a few hours," Dumbledore indicated and walked off to go back inside Hagrid's Hut.

Devery just looked at the buckets of paint. As far as she knew, Sirius never had to paint a fence in detention or James for that matter and those two had a lot of detentions. So this was definitely a new one and with that thought she got to work.

Dumbledore left her with five different paint colors to choose from. Black, blue, purple, red and brown. Devery went with the purple and got down to business. Her apron and clothes were splattered with purple paint in no time, which she thought made her jeans look cool.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Devery actually liked to paint. She was no artist but she did like to dapple on the school holidays with painting landscapes. Her mother was a part-time artist.

The next few hours slowly rolled on by while she concentrated on her task. Hagrid came to check-in a few times but Devery hardly noticed him. She was more concerned with covering every nook and cranny with paint.

She was finishing up the last wooden pole when she spotted Dumbledore walking out of Hagrid's Hut.

The aging wizard held his arms behind his back and he started to shake his head in disappointment.

Devery stopped what she was doing and stood up in confusion. She painted the whole fence; he should be pleased with her work.

" _What have I done now?"_ She blurted out telepathically and Dumbledore just shook his head again.

"Have you learned nothing from my teachings last night, Miss Leafwood?" He questioned her sternly and Devery continued to look at him, feeling terribly confused.

" _What's wrong with my painting, Professor?"_ She asked.

"See for yourself, Miss Leafwood," Dumbledore tilted his head towards the fence and Devery followed his line of sight. What she saw made her freeze in place.

The fence she just spent hours painting purple was not entirely painted. Some wooden pieces stayed bright purple and they were dying nicely.

"I highly advise that you pay more attention to your surroundings, Miss Leafwood. Silent observance has it's own power," Dumbledore instructed and gazed into her bewildered hazel eyes.

"You will come back the same time next week to finish this task, Miss Leafwood. You can finish your detention once you have put the paint away in Hagrid's shed."

Devery frowned at the order and used her wandless magic to make the many buckets of paint float up.

"Without magic, Miss Leafwood." Dumbledore added and Devery lowered the paint buckets with a scowl.

"Hop to it, Miss Leafwood," Dumbledore muttered, unmoving from his place and Devery just knew he was going to stay to make sure she moved the buckets without magic.

Devery mentally cursed her headmaster while she went about her new task. The buckets of paint were heavy so she had to drag them one at a time to Hagrid's nearby shed.

Dumbledore scolded her on her language when he caught wind of her mind and Devery reinforced her mental walls with steel to keep him out.

"Good, good," Dumbledore commented when she finished putting the painting things away and Devery breathed out unevenly. She was sore and tired from doing the manual labor. She wasn't the fittest Gryffindor student. She wasn't build for physical activity, she was an academic at heart.

"I am doing this for your own good, Miss Leafwood," Dumbledore sighed when Devery frowned his way again and she let down her mental walls.

" _I could've learned silent observance by writing you an essay instead,"_ she indicated, crossly.

"We learn better by doing, Miss Leafwood and silent observance is not the only thing I am trying to teach you to embrace with this task," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Sirius and James stopped doing drills when lunchtime rolled around. James wanted to do more after lunchtime but Sirius told him no.

"But padfoot! This is our last year to get the Quidditch Cup!" James whined at Sirius's back in the boy's locker room.

Sirius took his shirt off and cringed at how sweaty the fabric was. His Quidditch Captain loved to put him through the winger when they did drills. James was a Chaser and he was a Beater.

"I'm busy," Sirius repeated himself while he looked through his locker for a clean shirt and he cheered when he found one. It was a black long sleeved shirt and he sniffed it make sure it was clean.

"We have a match against Hufflepuff in six weeks!" James relented loudly and Sirius snorted.

"That's plenty of time to train."

"No, it's not!" James flipped out.

"Ravenclaw go up against Slytherin first."

That match was around Halloween and Sirius couldn't wait to watch it in the stands. He rooted for Ravenclaw.

"We need to be ready," James persisted and Sirius glanced his way.

"Hey, prongs? Do you think I need a shower before I see Devery? I don't like to smell like a wet dog when I'm around her."

"No, you don't because I am calling an emergency team practice this afternoon," James outlined and Sirius hummed in deep thought.

"You're right James, I do need a shower. Just tell Devery where I am if she turns up," Sirius nodded in his direction before he went towards the showers. James followed him with a clenched jaw.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He looked alarmed and Sirius smirked while he sat down to take his shoes and socks off.

"Oh, yes. I did."

"And?" James folded his arms.

"Good luck with wrestling the rest of the team up, prongs." Sirius laughed. Their teammates needed a week's notice on the noticeboard for Quidditch practice. Those were the rules.

"They will come, this is an emergency." James told him otherwise. "I will gather them up at lunch."

"You're crazy," Sirius shook his head.

No one messed with a student's weekend plans. They were ironclad because everyone spent a whole week looking forward to them.

"Be back here after lunch, padfoot," James ordered.

"Yeah sure, prongs. I'll come to practice if the rest of the team does," Sirius snorted and James clapped his hands together.

"Time for lunch."

Sirius just looked at him. "If you think Evans is going to sit next to your stinky and sweaty self at lunch, you got another thing coming prongs."

James waved his concern aside. "She won't mind."

Sirius laughed. "You like to live dangerously."

"Danger is my middle name, padfoot. See you after lunch," James pointed at him and walked out of the locker room with a determined stride.

Sirius just shook his head again. Sometimes he wondered if all those Quidditch injuries did something to scramble James's way of thinking. He was a real nutter sometimes.

He stood up to take his pants and underpants off. Since, he was the only one in the locker room, he had free reign of the shower room so he whistled a little tune under his breath while he walked into the first shower cubicle. He didn't bother with shutting the shower curtain and he went about his business.

The hot water felt great and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations propelling against his skin. He grabbed one of the shampoos they kept in every cubicle and washed his hair.

He quickly scrubbed and rinsed the shampoo out. He cracked his eyes open to look for the bottle of conditioner and immediately froze when he spotted an intruder in the shower room. He didn't hear them come in and Sirius cursed.

He quickly rubbed his wet locks away and he went slack-jawed when he saw who it was.

He was going to rip prongs a new one when he saw him next. The git probably told her he was in the shower room instead of wait for him in the locker room.

Devery's eyes were as wide as saucers and were pinned on an appendage of his down below. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lowerlip. She often did that when she was thinking.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen one before. She had seen pictures of them but she hadn't seen one up close before and in real life. So, that's how one looked like. It looked weird at first but the longer she stared at it, the thing strangely started to grow on her. It was hard and starting to spring at attention.

The skin down there looked quite smooth and to her further amazement, Sirius looked well groomed in the hair department down there. And a little larger than what she had seen in pictures. She briefly wondered how he would eventually fit inside. Would he feel warm or cold down there?

Sirius quickly covered himself up with a bottle of conditioner.

"Ah… Devery, my eyes are up here," he finally spoke and it sounded incredibly awkward.

His voice broke whatever trance Devery was under and she had to blink several times before she could focus on his gorgeous but soaked face. That was when Sirius noticed she was covered in purple paint.

"Um… why are you covered in paint, love?" He asked and Devery looked down at her clothes. The apron didn't help much with protecting her clothes.

" **I think it looks cool. I look like a painter,"** she signed in excitement, which quickly died when she remembered she had a naked boyfriend in the shower to ogle. That was when she got a wicked but rather naughty idea.

"Why were you painting?" Sirius asked, looking genuinely perplexed. He really wanted to know what she did to get messed up like this.

" **Detention. I have to paint a fence,"** she quickly answered before she pulled her jumper off.

"Ah…" Sirius grew tongue-tied and he swallowed hard when Devery removed her long sleeved shirt. He clenched his jaw hard when he saw her bra and he forced his eyes closed so he could get some focus back. This was a terribly bad idea.

"Ah… love, someone could walk in," he breathed and he covered his eyes with one hand when he heard the telltale sign of her pants being unzipped. He heard Devery disregard her boots, socks and pants.

Bitter silence soon followed and he jumped when he heard her pull the shower curtain closed.

"Devery," he uncovered his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks while Devery smirked at him in the closed shower cubicle. She held some towels against her chest but apart of that, she was as naked as the day she was born.

" _Merlin,_ " Sirius cursed low and he slowly watched Devery openly bear herself to him while she placed the towels safely on a shelf where they couldn't get wet.

He quickly lost him mind when he took all her bared beauty in. She looked better than his wildest dreams.

"You found towels," he heard himself say dumbly and Devery looked amused while she slowly approached him.

She took the bottle of conditioner from him and poured some into her hand. Sirius groaned when she started to rub it through his hair. He automatically pulled her closer and ran his palms under her wet body. His desire for her poked her in the belly and he turned away to keep it away.

"Sorry," he looked sheepish but Devery rolled her eyes and pressed into his front again. She focused on cleaning Sirius's hair and he tired to rub some paint away from her skin.

" **Is that what you wanted to show me?"** Devery signed and looked down at him with a mischievous eye. Sirius shook his head and laughed loudly.

"I wanted to show you the room of requirement after we had lunch," he replied and Devery gave him an odd look.

'What's that?' She mouthed and Sirius bought her more under the hot shower. He asked her if she minded the temperature and she said it was fine while he held her closely.

"You'll see," he promised and looked down at her with half-hooded eyes.

"But first things first, you are covered in paint and need to get cleaned up," he leaned down to kiss her properly and Devery happily caressed his face with one hand while the other trailed down his delicious body.

Sirius broke the kiss to look deeply into her eyes when he felt Devery's hand travel down his chest. He didn't move to stop her though. A rather devious look washed across her face and Sirius arched a curious eyebrow.

"Are you doing my cheeky witch?"

Sirius broke off with a shudder when he got his answer. Devery grabbed him boldly by the base and lightly squeezed. Sirius immediately held back a curse and held onto her waist for support.

"You don't have to do that."

'I want too,' Devery mouthed. 'Please.' She slowly stroked him from base to tip and Sirius groaned low. He knew instinctively what she wanted. She wanted him to guide her and show her what he liked.

"You're amazing," he breathed and slanted his mouth over hers while he guided her hands down below.

He showed her how to stroke him and tease his tip. Devery grasped what she could. His skin was a lot softer than she thought. Impressive didn't begin to describe it. Sirius let out a strangled moan, and she darted her eyes up to meet his. They were closed and there was a look of pleasure on his face.

"You're doing great, baby."

Unable to stop herself, she reached out and grabbed him at the balls. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath of air, closing his eyes. Her hands on his cock inspired his body to jerk. White-hot liquid fire pulsed through him.

He was completely at her mercy, Devery couldn't help grin when she realised she had all the power in that moment. It was time to make him the hot mess instead of her.

"You're sure, you haven't done this before?" Sirius forced out but he never got his answer. Devery gently pushed him to lean against the shower wall with another coy grin. She got a real kick out of seeing Sirius in this state and she didn't back down. His silky tanned skin was all wet and his lean muscles were bunched up with unraveling tension. His scrunched up features captured her attention the most, he looked like he was about to fall apart. It was as if he was surrendering a part of himself to her, she had never seen before.

Devery quickly learned how he liked to be touched and Sirius shuttered when she pushed his guiding hands away and took full control. He could fall into the pleasurable rhythm his hips established to fall in step with her strokes. He was going to come and soon but he needed something else to set him over the edge.

"Harder please, baby," he pleaded, huskily and he moaned when Devery tightened her grip. He was now blissfully standing on the edge. "Faster," he begged and gripped her close. He buried his face into her neck and groaned.

The sound vibrated deep in his throat and Devery mouthed his throat. It was the hottest sound she had ever heard make. She happily quickened her strokes and nibbled his teeth with her teeth. The hot water cascading down on them just made the moment more intense and sensual. Sirius breathed hard against her skin and quickly lost his mind. His hips jerked clumsily against her hands and he tightened his hold on her.

Then his mouth ran away from him. He called her the sweetest of things and begged for more. Her name became a moan in his husky panting and out of curiousty, Devery opened up her growing telepathic connection with him and she moaned when she felt the pleasurable trills overwhelming Sirius's mind from her touch. That was when she noticed how tightly coiled, he was on the edge of falling and she badly wanted to see him fall apart in the grips of pleasure. Her mind buzzed with a wicked idea and Sirius had no warning. He started to come the instant he heard her voice coo his name inside his head and he came with a shout when Devery lightly bit his shoulder. That little dash of pain set him over the edge and fell gloriously into a sea of blissful black.

He nearly lost his footing when he fell apart and Devery helped his shivering body stay upright against the shower wall. She found the sight of him crumbling under all that pleasurable tension quite beautiful. It was a sweet surrender and she rained down kisses onto his wet skin with a pleased smile. He looked quite satisfied while he came down from his pleasurable high and she continued to fondle him until his cock went limp in her hands. She found the process quite fascinating.

"Wow," Sirius forced out and he looked quite bewildered. Devery kissed his cheek with a triumphant grin. She doubted Meriden Spade made him lose his mind like this. That was when Sirius noticed the mess he left behind on her stomach and thighs. His flushed skin deepened into a deeper blush.

"Sorry, love, I should've warned you," he looked sheepish and quickly grabbed a washcloth to clean up. Devery reached up to cup his lightly whiskered cheeks.

'It's okay,' she mouthed and Sirius looked deeply into her hazel eyes with a serious look.

"I love you," he whispered. He now understood why some people only shared their body with the person they loved. It was unlike anything he had experienced before and it was way better than merely shagging to get off.

'I know,' Devery mouthed sweetly and that was more than enough for him. He kissed her forehead and reached for the soap.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we? Before we miss out on lunch."

* * *

They barely made it to lunch with time to spare but Sirius didn't really care. He was still riding a delightful high from that intense orgasm Devery just gave him. He felt faint at the idea of what she could do to him with her mouth. He nearly blacked out from her hands alone.

Past him would be terrified at the power Devery had over him. He never lost it that easily with a girl. He usually had more control but that old strength of his was non-existent with his girlfriend. But since it was Devery, the whole thing oddly comforted him. This girl had the power to break him if she wanted too.

Devery didn't really care if they missed out on lunch either, she was happy to simply walk around with Sirius and hold his hand in that moment. After the day and the physical leaps they've made, she felt closer towards him.

When they walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, Devery was surprised when Sirius didn't lead them over to sit with their friends further down the table. Instead, he sat on the first available bench spot he could find. Devery raised her eyebrows in question when she took a seat beside him and Sirius drew her in close to his side.

"I'm not ready to share you yet," he quickly kissed her forehead and started to pile on food on their plates. He knew what she liked to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner by now.

 **"You're cute when you get territorial,"** she signed and Sirius gave her a heated look.

"You still think that after this morning? Do I need to up my game in the hot and sexy department, love?" His grey eyes glistened with the prospect of a challenge and Devery shook her head at him with a silent laugh.

 **"You know how hot and sexy, you are,"** she signed.

"But you just called me cute," Sirius placed her plate in front of her with a pointed look.

 **"You are cute, too,"** she added and Sirius sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

 **"There's nothing wrong with being called cute,"** Devery ate with an amused look.

"But being called cute makes me seem a like big soft teddy bear instead of a sexy boyfriend you can't keep your hands off."

 **"I see you as both, Sirius. It's like you have a split personality."**

Sirius just looked at her and Devery popped him on the nose with a smile.

 **"But I love that about you and it's why we are getting along so well. I have a split personality too."**

Sirius laughed at her explanation. "Yeah, I know. On one side you can be the sweetest witch I know and on the other, reigns a rather cheeky one."

Devery just wriggled her eyebrows at him. **"It's a darn pity you didn't learn that before you fell in love with me,"** she teased him and Sirius rested his forehead against hers closely.

"I'm a Marauder love, I need a cheeky witch to keep me on my toes," he quickly stole a kiss and turned back towards his food.

"I want to show you something when we're done here," he said between mouthfuls of food and Devery nodded with an excited smile. She wondered what else he could possibly show her that he hadn't shown her already.

Her short time with this guy had already reshaped her world in ways she could've never forsworn.

"It's nothing illegal so don't worry," Sirius added and Devery pretended to look disappointed.

 **"I thought I was dating a Marauder? Maybe I picked the wrong one to shack up with,"** she signed. Sirius swallowed his food and flashed a wicked grin.

"Hey, if you're up for a prank, I'm all ears, love."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Again

They barely managed to escape James after lunch. The Head Boy was adamant about doing more Quidditch training. Luckily, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team refused to go down to the pitch because it wasn't a scheduled training session. Sirius laughed at his best mate for not knowing better and he hightailed it with Devery before James could drag him down to the pitch.

He ran, hand-in-hand, with Devery up to the seventh floor and he didn't stop moving until they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Devery gladly took opportunity to catch her breath while she admired the hilarious tapestry depicting ballet-dancing trolls.

" **You brought me here to show me trolls?"** She let go of Sirius's hand and quickly signed. Sirius just smirked and went to the other side of the corridor. Then he did the most peculiar thing. He passed a section of wall, up and down, three times.

Devery briefly wondered if her boyfriend had finally lost his mind from all that Quidditch. He had taken many injuries over the years.

Sirius then paused to grin wickedly in her direction.

"Ta-da!" He beamed like something magical just happened and Devery just raised her eyebrows. Nothing happened. The stonewall behind him still looked the same with its mundane, everyday stony surface.

Sirius's face quickly fell. "You're not easy to impress, love."

" **I didn't know you were enthusiastic about stone walls,"** she signed back and Sirius back at the wall in confusion. The giant oak door that led to the Room of Requirement stood behind him.

"Don't you see the door?" He looked at her oddly and Devery looked at him like he lost his mind.

" **What door?"** She asked in all seriousness and Sirius hummed low as he quickly reassessed the situation before it clicked.

He crooked one elegant finger her way and beaconed her to come closer. Devery played along with a sigh. He was lucky, she found him adorable. Sirius made her stand close to him and Devery's mouth fell open in shock. She saw the giant door immediately and she reached for the antique doorknob to go in.

Sirius watched her speechless face take everything in when they finally entered the room and he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, love," He grinned. Devery just looked between the vibrant landscape around them and Sirius, a few times to get her bearings.

They were on a deserted beach. The water rose up high in waves and crashed against the shoreline. Palm trees lined up the edges of the sand about twenty meters to her right and there was also a little beach hunt and hammocks.

"I thought we could have some good ole beach fun. Maybe build a sandcastle and swim, what do you think?" Sirius indicated to the space around them but Devery just kept on staring at him in disbelief. She looked like she swallowed her tongue.

Sirius looked a tad worried. She should've got over her shock by now.

"You don't like it?" His eyes grew sad and Devery quickly shook her head. She really didn't know what to say. Sirius didn't just take her to any beach. This was one of many shorelines that surrounded her secret island home in the Aegean. The little beach hunt with the hammocks confirmed it. She helped to hang those hammocks with Lily and her father over the break.

How on earth did Sirius know how her home looked?

Sirens didn't live alongside the wizarding community. They lived together and stayed together. Always.

" **I don't know how to say this,"** she swallowed hard and signed.

"If you don't know then don't," Sirius frowned. He did feel a tad hurt that she didn't like his surprise but he wasn't mad about that. He was mad about the lack of communication again being displayed by Devery. He thought they were passed this.

"I thought we promised to try and communicate better to each other."

'Sirius,' Devery mouthed with pleading eyes and Sirius sighed with frustration growing quite evident in his grey eyes.

"Work with me here, please babe?" He implored and Devery looked away from his intense eyes. Instead, she concentrated on the beach around them.

" **How did we get here?"** She opted to ask instead and Sirius felt a tad better that she was willing to try when she asked that question.

Who would've thought that he would have more issues when it came to communicating with Devery. He thought it would just be the sexual side of their relationship but after today, they had no dramas in that department.

"The Room of Requirement only appears to those who are in need of it. To get inside, you have to walk three times around it while you think of what you need. To get here, I thought of my need to have fun with you on a beach you would like."

Well, that answered things.

" **Did you research or ask anyone about my favourite beach?"** She added and Sirius thought she was the crazy one now.

"No," he answered, strongly. "Why would you ask me that?" He didn't see how that question could be relevant.

Devery grew uneasy under his scrutiny.

"Answer me, Dev," he demanded and to his shock, Devery started to get teary-eyed when he raised his voice. He made her cry, shit. Now, he felt like an asshole.

" **I'm sorry,"** she signed with trembling hands. **"It's just… you freaked me out."**

Sirius just looked at her in outrage. "I freaked you out?" He laughed darkly. "Leafwood, you're the one freaking me out. I've done nothing but try to surprise you with a nice date."

Devery kept her hands to herself, cautiously because she could sense his temper rising. A strange look passed through Sirius's eyes.

"But I can freak you out, if you want me too," He said with wild eyes and Devery's eyes widened when his body started to transform. Sirius quickly went down on all fours and like magic, his bones rearranged to create a structure similar to a canine.

Thick black fur flooded where his clothes once were and his grey eyes morphed into a deep shiny gold.

She just watched her boyfriend turn into a huge black dog. He was the doppelganger of the grim. Sirius crept forward on his paws and barked.

The only logical explanation she could think of for this sudden transformation was that Sirius Black, Marauder and seventh year Gryffindor was an animagus… an unregistered animagus. If he was registered, the whole school would know in a heartbeat.

Then just as quickly as she watched the dog appear, she watched Sirius change back into himself. All that black fur and canine characteristics just flowed like water back under his skin and clothes. The gold in his eyes flickered back to his trademark grey.

The hard look he gave her spoke volumes. It was a challenge.

"I don't just want something physical with you, Dev. I want everything. Good and bad. I love you."

'Sirius?' She pleaded for him to understand things from her end but for once, he was having none of it. He refused to partake in a relationship that was only one-sided.

"You know everything about me now, Dev." He knew he was being tough on her to get her act together but this couldn't keep happening. They need to grow and be more. Better. For that was what real love was. Being vulnerable and allowing someone else in so far they could hurt you but also give you everything.

Unless, Devery feelings towards him wasn't as strong as his.

"Don't you trust me, Dev?" Sirius asked with a heavy heart.

" **I do trust you,"** Devery signed.

"Then why are you being like this?" He stressed.

" **It's more complicated than you think!"**

"What's complicated about this?! I just took you to the beach and you lost your shit for no reason!" Sirius relented as he let his emotions get the better of him.

" **I do have a good reason!"** Devery frowned at him for downplaying her feelings.

"Then what the hell is it?!" He raised his voice in demand and Devery cringed at his hard tone. Her sweet and understanding boyfriend was no longer there. Everyone had a dark side and this was Sirius's dark side when he wanted something. His temper flared.

He narrowed his grey eyes on her. "You're not telling me something." Paranoia and suspicion racked his insides hard.

Devery's hazel eyes widened at his words and that was all the confirmation, he needed.

"What is it Devery?" He stalked her closely and Devery backed up a step. She felt incredibly torn in that moment.

"Is it another guy?!"

" **No!"**

"Then what is it?!"

" **It's complicated."**

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit Dev! Either tell me right now or I am walking away from you!" Sirius warned with angry eyes, which chilled her to the bone.

The thought of losing him now over something so small and trivial scared her shitless.

" **Okay, okay, Sirius but you need to calm down first."**

"Don't tell me to calm down," he snapped. "Well? What is it about this beach that's turned you into such a crazy witch?"

" **I live here,"** she finally signed with a rather scared look in her eyes.

"You live, here?" Sirius repeated her words slowly and Devery nodded.

" **I live with my family on a secret island in the Aegean and it freaked me out that you brought me here. Only Lily knows about this place."**

"Oh."

" **Yeah."**

"Okay."

" **Are you going to quit the interrogation now?"**

Sirius just glared down into her hazel eyes. "What's the big deal with telling me that this is your home?"

" **Because it's a secret."**

"Why is it a secret?"

'Sirius,' she mouthed his name in warning and Sirius clenched his jaw hard while his mind did overtime.

"You're still not telling me everything."

Devery felt tears build in her eyes and Sirius didn't do one thing to comfort her in that moment. He usually held her when she got upset and the absence of his touch was like a dagger in the heart.

" **Why are you perusing this so ruthlessly?"**

"Why aren't you telling me?!" He yelled and Devery started to cry.

"Oh for Merlin sake, Devery!" Sirius rubbed his face in distress. He hated to see her cry but he knew he couldn't give in and let her get away with this.

" **It's too dangerous for you to know."**

Sirius's eyes softened incredibly. He grew still by the sudden confession.

" **I've already put you in so much danger by letting you get close."** Devery's face twisted up with anguish and she tried to turn away but Sirius didn't let her walk away.

He pulled her into his arms and finally held her gently. Devery's tears soaked his jacket in seconds and he felt like a complete ass for pushing her to this point but at the same time he didn't regret it. He was really glad he followed his gut instinct.

"Dev, I love you so much," he cupped her face closely. "You know that, you felt it when you pushed your way into my heart. I would do anything for you."

Devery nodded through her tears.

"You can tell me anything."

'Sirius,' she mouthed and he stroked her cheeks. He opted to go for a much softer approach instead.

"Baby, just tell me, please?" He pleaded. "Why is it dangerous to be with you? It's not like you're secretly a werewolf or anything," He added with an odd chuckle. "I would've figured that out ages ago."

" **I can't."** To his shock, Devery pulled away from him with frightened eyes.

" **I am a monster,"** she pointed to herself and Sirius shook his head, furiously.

"You're not a monster, baby. You're a witch; a bloody talented one and I just want to love you. Please let me love you fully, Devery," he implored and the sincerity of his words hit her hard.

She knew how much he loved and cared for her. She saw it. Touched it. But he wouldn't be able to love her fully unless he knew who she really was.

" **Only if you promise to not tell anyone. My kind is sworn to secrecy due to ancient laws we drew up centuries ago with the Ministry of Magic. But for reasons, Dumbledore and Lily know,"** she signed and Sirius clasped his hands together in promise.

"I promise baby. Just tell me and everything will be okay. Heck, it will be so much better because this will only bring us closer."

Devery took a deep breath to calm her nerves and she forced her trembling fingers to sign while she stared at the sands of her homeland.

" **Because of what I am… I am forced to be a mute."**

" _You can talk?!"_ Sirius shouted with something akin to excitement. Now that was definitely not a reaction she was expecting.

" **Yes, I can talk."**

"Why not?" Sirius looked at her oddly.

" **Because of what I am."**

"Which is?" He persisted.

" **This is not easy for me, Sirius. It's not like I tell people who I am everyday. Please be patient."** She pleaded and Sirius nodded with a sigh.

" **In fact… there isn't even a sign for what I am,"** she signed in afterthought.

" **I have to write it."**

Then she got down on her hands and knees in the sand. Sirius sat down nearby and watched her carefully. Devery reached in-between them and wrote what she was in the sand.

The word, 'Siren,' stared back at Sirius and he grew awfully quiet. Out of fear of being exposed, Devery quickly rubbed out the word as soon as he read it.

That was it. The secret was out and Sirius's grey eyes flashed to hers. Her heart bumped madly in anticipation to his reaction.

He didn't look afraid which was good. He looked quite pensive to her surprise.

" **Do you know much about my kind?"** She asked out of curiosity and Sirius nodded but still didn't say much.

" **Please say something,"** she pleaded.

" **Ladies, first,"** he challenged her once again by signing and he raised his eyebrows when she mouthed the word 'no.'

"But I want to hear how beautiful you sound,"he said softly.

" **It's too dangerous. I can control people with my voice. Make them do anything I want, regardless of what they wanted. That makes me worse than the Imperius Curse."**

Sirius just laughed at her warning. "Baby, I'm already under your spell and really dig it."

" **You're crazy."**

"That I am," he agreed without a second thought and looked at her intently while a dozen thoughts continued to cross his mind. But one particular thought, stood out from all the rest.

"And to think all this time, I could've been hearing your delicious moans," he said in a huskier voice and Devery felt her cheeks burn.

" **I don't want to hurt you in anyway."**

"But you are, Devery," His dark grey eyes told her otherwise.

" **What if my voice takes your free will away?"**

"Now, you're the crazy one."

" **This is serious!"**

"I know, I'm Sirius," he chuckled and Devery moved to whack himfor the poor timing of his joke. But Sirius pulled her into a rather delicious kiss that set her blood on fire. He kissed her until they melted into the warm sand together.

"I trust you. I know you would never hurt me," He looked deeply into her eyes and Devery stroked his cheek, affectionately. He slowly put surely persuaded her to give in with his kisses and she damned his gigantic hold over her.

"Please, baby, please. I am not afraid and I know the consequences and it will be fine. Please, talk to me. You will make me the happiest wizard on the planet."

'Fine,' she mouthed against his lips and Sirius cheered loudly with glee. She moved to sit up properly but Sirius stuck to her like glue. She moved to unclip her necklace and Sirius watched her do this with interested eyes.

Devery rubbed her throat and cleared it a few times. The light rumble sound she made caused his insides to lightly melt.

"Whoa," he breathed with glazed over eyes.

"Happy now?" She asked in her melodic voice. The way she curled her tongue around those words send instant pleasurable shivers down Sirius's spine. That was when he realized that his mouth was hanging half-open and he was slightly drooling. He quickly closed his mouth

May Merlin have mercy on him. He was officially no longer the seducer in this pairing. He was the seduced. This girl could make him come with the mere sound of her voice. Holy shit. It was the most gorgeous thing he ever heard. Her voice was like its own piece of majestic music.

She really owned him now and he strangely didn't mind one bit.

"Please say my name," he pleaded, completely at her mercy and he crawled to kneel in-between her legs.

Devery couldn't help but giggle at the needful picture he made and Sirius shuddered at the sound of her laugh.

"Oh god," he breathed and Devery leaned close to his ear. She could definitely have fun with this.

"Sirius," she whispered softly into his ear and Sirius felt his breathing grow heavier.

"Again?" He particularly begged.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lily acceptance

"I don't want to leave," Sirius said.

"We can't stay in here forever."

"We could! I've got it all mapped out, up here," Sirius tapped his forehead.

"We can take turns in getting food from the kitchens and just leave when we have class!"

Excitement shone brightly in his grey eyes and Devery felt bad for being the one to snuff it out.

"Sirius… if we stayed in here any longer, our friends will get worried."

It was late Sunday afternoon and Devery was itching to leave so she could eat dinner in the great hall. It wasn't that Sirius wasn't a good provider with food from the kitchens; she was starting to get cabin fever from staying in the room of requirement. The beach around them was just a dream. It wasn't real. Just like her being able to speak to Sirius, all of the time.

"We'll make something up," Sirius brushed her concern aside.

"This isn't real, Sirius," she sighed. "This beach is just an illusion."

"We can change it!" He persisted and his face fell when she reached for her necklace.

"But we can talk here," he sulked and Devery gave him a sad smile.

"I know that and we will come back, I promise, cookie."

"Cookie?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at the nickname.

"What's wrong with it?" Devery looked worried. Sirius had many lovey-dovey nicknames for her by now. She wanted to give him one, too.

"Nothing… it's just… can you please explain the inspiration behind it?" He asked and Devery hummed in reply. She thought of calling him, 'cookie,' because he reminded her of something dark and sweet to nimble on.

Sirius hummed right back. "That's not an answer, love."

"Kissing you is like munching on a chocolate chip cookie. So dark and so sweet."

Devery smirked and put her necklace back on with quick hands. A frown quickly flashed across Sirius's face despite her sudden compliments on his kissing skills. He knew why she wore the necklaces now.

They were magically charmed to stop his love from talking just in case she slipped up. He hated the damn things now and no longer thought they were cute with the way they wrapped around his girlfriend's delicate neck.

His face said it all and Devery stepped up on her tippy toes to deliver a sweet kiss to his lips. The brush of her lips as always send fire to his blood but they were now absent of the breathily moans, he could entice from her throat.

"We have to talk to each other at least once a day," his eyes pleaded and Devery squeezed his hands. She agreed to his request with a nod and a genuine smile grew across his features.

"Good and you can call me, cookie. Just not around the guys… I have a reputation to uphold." Sirius buffed out his chest on purpose and Devery turned to leave the room of requirement with an exaggerated eye roll.

His chest deflated when she reached for the door and the beach magically disappeared with the door opening.

A part of Sirius knew they couldn't stay in the room of requirement forever, he would get cabin fever too from being surrounded by illusions. But he could talk to Devery freely in this room unless he bared his dorm-mates from the dormitory, which wouldn't work at all. Remus was great at breaking intricate charms.

They needed another spot where he wouldn't fear someone walking in on them chatting and literally falling under Devery's Siren thrall.

That was when it clicked.

"I've got it!"

Devery nearly jumped out of her skin at Sirius sudden shout of glee and she didn't have time to question him on it either.

In his excitement, Sirius grabbed her hand and started to drag her Merlin knew where.

" _Sirius!"_ She tried to get his attention telepathically but her words didn't get through.

"Keep up, love!" Sirius sped up his stride and Devery had to jog to keep step with his much longer legs. She felt like whacking him for the unexpected workout he was putting her through on a near-empty stomach.

Sirius remained oblivious to all of this and kept encouraging her to hurry up.

"Come on, love!" He started to jog through the castle and Devery concentrated on not falling over. His jogging pace was a flat out run for her much shorter legs. She was so going to whack him for this.

"Hurry up!"

She could just feel the irritation creeping up her spine. He was making her run a flipping marathon through the castle. Sirius dragged her down endless corridors and up steps until she finally recognized their destination.

Head Tower.

Sirius murmured the latest password to get in and the portrait swung open to let them in.

Devery tumbled up the steps when Sirius decided to take them three at a time and her face would've made friends with the stone steps if Sirius didn't feel her lag behind.

He stopped her fall with a wicked grin and heaved her over his shoulder. Devery silently squealed in surprise at the quick maneuver but a scowl quickly grew when she felt a familiar hand getting friendly with her behind.

"Blimey, I should've done this sooner," Sirius patted her behind while he kept his fast pace.

"No offence, love but you are a slow-po."

"Ow-!" Sirius shouted in surprise.

Devery quickly took the opportunity and bit him hard on his delectable behind. It was mere inches away from her face.

Revenge was hers at last. She was now a sweating and panting mess thanks to him from all that unnecessary running.

To her further surprise, Sirius didn't bother to rub his sore behind instead he whacked her hard on her behind.

"That's for biting me," he scolded and he suddenly cried out in pain again when Devery quickly got him back with some pinches.

"Feisty witch," Sirius scolded her once more while he carried her further into the Head Tower's common room and Devery kept on whacking his back.

She wanted to get down and now. Sirius just kept on grumbling about her feistiness until he deposited her on the couch.

Devery glared up at him through her messy black curls and he grinned at the disheveled picture his girlfriend made. She still looked incredibly beautiful when she was annoyed with him.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he tried to make her warm towards him with a nice compliment but all he got was a kick in the shin.

"Ow – okay! Okay! I am sorry for making my cute-

He got another kick.

"Okay, not cute, I am sorry for making my incredibly beautiful girlfriend run?" He tried instead and he smirked when he noticed Devery's lips twitch like she was trying to fight back a smile. He knew he was being an ass for making his girl run.

"Am I forgiven now?" He leaned over her on the couch closely and Devery fought hard against his web of seduction. Sirius knew how quickly she turned into pudding whenever he closed in. His stormy grey eyes sill twinkled with glee but there was something else there now and that something always made her heartbeat speed up.

"I'm sorry, baby," his tone turned soft. "But I wasn't only the naughty one here… you bit my ass, Dev," he whispered the last part like it was some dirty little secret and his eyes grew playfully darker on her mouth.

Devery tried to stay focused on why Sirius dragged her there but it was no use. Sirius was too sexy for his own good. Her body nuzzled into him when he kissed the corner of her mouth and she waited with sweet anticipation for his kiss when a cushion suddenly smacked Sirius on the back of the head and they broke apart.

"Hey! No making out on my favourite couch!" James grumbled on the other side of the common room with Lily at his flank. The redhead looked amused at the whole situation.

"I think your couch is safe, Potter."

But James didn't see it that way; he grabbed another cushion just in case. Sirius quickly held up his hands like he was unarmed and took a seat next to Devery. James looked at his best friend, suspiciously.

"Now that we've got that rule sorted out. Where the bloody hell have you two been?" He demanded.

"The beach," Sirius quickly answered.

"The beach?" Lily looked confused.

" _Sirius took me to the Room of Requirement,"_ Devery quickly eased her confusion telepathically and Lily made a face of realization.

"That's cool," she spoke out loud.

"What's cool?" James asked curiously.

"They were in the Room of Requirement. You know, I haven't been there in years besides that one time I accidentally found it in fourth year when I needed a place to hide from Potter."

"Yeah… but that's ancient history," James looked a little embarrassed. He knew why Lily hid from him all of those times. They talked about it so they could get on with having a harmonious headship. Lily hid to escape his romantic advances.

"Anyway," James cleared his throat and got down to business. "What did you want, Padfoot? Since it can't wait until dinner."

Sirius didn't drag Devery to places for no reason.

"We need to talk," Sirius quickly answered and James shared an odd look with Lily.

"With Evans… alone."

"Huh?" James's gaze flew back to Sirius but at the same time, he felt a little miffed at the surprise secrecy.

"It's about Dev's necklace, Prongs. Girlish things you wouldn't be interested in talking about."

"Oh," James immediately felt better.

"Dev is being stubborn and won't tell me where she gets them because I want to buy her more. Apparently, they are hellava expensive and she doesn't want me to spend all my money on her."

"Yeah, that's right," Lily quickly backed him up on the lie. She knew intuitively Sirius was trying to get James to leave them alone.

"I know where Devery gets her favorite jewelry," she added and Sirius smiled when she played along.

"Right." James put his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you guys at dinner then."

All three Gryffindors nodded and James left after indicating to Sirius that he needed to train more for Quidditch since he was thinking about shopping. Sirius told him to get lost and with a smirk, James left.

As soon as James disappeared, Lily Evans put her detective hat on and sized up Black. Sirius and Devery immediately sensed the change in her demeanor and they looked at each other.

" **What is this about, Sirius?"** Devery signed and Sirius's answer was to reach for her necklace. Lily's emerald eyes immediately widened and she whipped out her wand as a precaution but Devery's relaxed features stopped her. She planned to tell Lily that she told Sirius about her true nature anyway.

" _It's okay,"_ she reassured her telepathically and she tried to help Sirius take her necklace off but he was having none of it.

"Knock anyone out who enters Evans. You're faster than me at casting," Sirius continued to fumble with Devery's necklace clasp and Lily strangely felt flattered at his compliment.

"I don't want my girl to feel guilty for being who she really is," he added and Devery felt her cheeks warm at his thoughtfulness. Lily didn't see it that way, her brain kicked into gear and she quickly put one and two together.

"Merlin," she breathed and Sirius made a sound of delight when he finally unclasped the necklace and he quickly backed off with it after delivering a loving kiss to her neck… directly over her voice box.

"Are you seriously going to make out with my neck every time I speak?" Devery laughed a little and Sirius gave her that special happy look he had been giving her all weekend. That look that simply said: I adore you and will appreciate every minute with you.

"Your voice is a gift, I never knew I wanted but needed," he remarked smoothly and Devery ruffled his hair playfully.

"Is this seriously happening?" Lily implored her with wide eyes still and Devery approached her side with a nod.

"If he blabs, you have my blessing to knock him out again," she remarked playfully and Lily laughed at her attempt to joke. She wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders and looked at her closely.

Devery just smiled under her green eyes and Lily felt like she was seeing her best friend in a whole brand new light. Sirius Black too. This was beyond huge.

" _You love him,"_ Lily commented telepathically and it wasn't a question. She just knew it. Devery wouldn't have told him otherwise.

" _He really is the greatest person I know Lils… look what he did earlier with James? He is keeping this secret even from his best friend in the whole wide world for me… how could I not?"_

Lily felt her eyes glisten at the pure happiness she saw shine in Devery's eyes. She knew her deepest wants and desires for years. More than anything, Devery wanted someone to love her despite what she was and build a life with. And now, it seemed she had that priceless thing with Sirius.

" _I'm happy for you."_ Lily pulled her into a hug and Devery squeezed her back tightly. She glanced at Sirius over Lily's red hair and gave him a thumb's up.

Sirius smiled with a sigh of relief. For a minute there, he was worried and Lily looked his way when they broke their hug.

"The bet is off by the way," she announced and Sirius let out a bark of laughter. He never forgot the bet they made when Lily caught wind that he was learning telepathy.

"Does that mean you're going to be nice to me now, Evans? Have I finally past your tests of suitability?" Sirius wiggled his dark eyebrows and Lily laughed at his questions.

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean I won't ease up on you when it comes to telepathy. As soon as I heard Devery's voice for the first time, I had to keep some form of verbal communication open. Signing afterwards felt really strange," she confessed. "With my input… you'll learn telepathy in no time, Black."

Sirius looked visibly floored by the generous offer and Lily laughed again at the shocked look on his face. Devery just grinned at them both finally getting along… somewhat. They were the two most important people in her life at Hogwarts.

"Blimey," Sirius breathed and Devery agreed.

"Yeah… blimey, huh? Babe," She gushed and Sirius relaxed into the couch with his hands behind his head.

He made that old couch look enticing with his long limbs and Devery itched to join him on it but she didn't want to break her connection with Lily just yet. She wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"So…," she drawled to her boyfriend. "Why did you want to speak to Lily so urgently besides letting her know that you know too?"

Sirius flashed a wicked grin at them both.

"I wanted to ask Hogwart's prestigious Head Girl if we could borrow the common room in her tower on occasion to hangout and talk in."

"Yeah sure!" Lily agreed without a second thought. "I'll handle Potter… give him extra patrols or something."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and all of your wonderful reviews! Let me know your thoughts x**


	16. Chapter 15

Devery's best friend was legit the greatest friend in the whole wide world. As promised, Lily kept James busying and every couple of days, Sirius and Devery got head tower to themselves for a few hours.

Those times strengthened the relationship to the point that Sirius didn't feel the need to be constantly glued to his girlfriend's side. His confidence and security in their evolving relationship grew considerably over the next four weeks leading up to Halloween.

Though he still had his doubts that Devery might drop him like an outdated broomstick, those doubts were incredibly less frequent. He had a feeling it might be the same for Devery. Her confidence in him to stay committed grew too because according to the rumor mill, she now held the record to hold his attention the longest.

But to Sirius, Devery was not just his romantic partner, she also grew to be the dearest friend he never knew he needed. In the depths of his heart, he even started to akin her to be his best friend. A title he had only given to his fellow Marauders and that spoke volumes.

And as a friend, he wanted to see Devery grow and be more of her best self without him necessarily being in the picture all the time. Also, it was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to make the most of it so he slipped back into old hobbies.

Pranks and Quidditch, which James was considerably thrilled with. Peter was beyond happy to have him back for pranks. Remus, on the other hand was just pleased to see his two friends practice a much healthier interdependent relationship.

But just to be on the safe side, Remus figured he would check so he did when Sirius asked to join him on a rare trip to the library to borrow books.

"So, how's everything going mate?" Remus leaned back against the stonewall and continued to watch Sirius browse books on the shelf. He already held the books he needed to complete their latest potions essay.

"Good, good, mate. I'm happy to say that all is well in the world of Sirius Black," Sirius flashed a grin.

"My grades are good, I'm on fire with the Quidditch and I got my Marauders."

"And how are things going with Devery?"

"Just groovy, Mooney! I'm really starting to get a handle on this telepathy business, Evans has been a great help and Dev hasn't tried to kill me again. Dumbledore's detentions are just leaving her in a crappy mood but that's nothing I can't fix with a few well timed jokes. This weekend is her last one, thank Merlin," Sirius said.

"That's a relief," Remus looked a little too relieved, Sirius thought and he eyed his best mate.

"When it comes to Dev, Remus, you got nothing to worry about."

"I know, I know, it's just…" Remus trailed off and Sirius stopped looking at the bookshelf altogether.

"Spit it out, Mooney," he encouraged and Remus stood up straighter.

"I just wanted to check because I haven't seen you two be as tied at the hip as of late."

Sirius found that observation a little too amusing and he fought back a laugh.

"I admit, I was over my head when we first got together because I couldn't believe it but now that's it's all sunken in… what I've got with Dev now is maturing like a fine bottle of firewhiskey. I've realized that we are not temporary and now I can relax," Sirius tried to explain.

"Besides… we are people too, living our own lives and we need to have our independence. If we were with each other all the time, I am sure we would hex each other to oblivion," Sirius confessed and he got the oddest look ever from Remus.

His best mate looked like he was going to punch his lights out or something.

"Sirius, I cannot believe you," Remus hissed. "You said you were going to take it slow with her."

Sirius looked dumbfolded at his accusations until he quickly put one and two together. His best mate thought he had pressured Devery into sex.

"Merlin, Remus! Get your head out of the gutter," Sirius frowned.

"But since you are making it your bloody business, no we haven't had sex and that's going to stay that way for a long time. I love Dev too much to pull that shit."

"Oh," was all Remus could say and he looked a tad shamed of himself.

"I apologise for thinking," he trailed off with forlorn eyes until Sirius reassured him with a light punch to his shoulder.

"Just don't do it again Remus," he sighed and Remus nodded, looking a tad better.

"But since you have poked your nose where it doesn't belong," A rather peculiar look flashed through Sirius's grey eyes and Remus stood up straighter.

"What is it, mate?"

"Can you help me research something?"

"Sure!" Remus raised his voice in agreement and quickly lowered it when Sirius hushed him to keep quiet.

He leaned in close to whisper. "You can't tell anyone about this though. Like, I'm not even telling Dev and James about it."

"Okay," Remus whispered but deep down inside, he felt a bit uneasy that Sirius was keeping secrets from the two people, he was the closed too.

"Now this might come as a bit of a surprise to you but I don't want you to give Dev any grief about this either. It's not her fault," Sirius continued to whisper in all seriousness and Remus started to look worried.

"Is there something wrong with Dev?" He demanded in a whisper and Sirius quickly shook his head then to Remus's further surprise, he noticed his best mate look a tad uncomfortable. The Marauder suddenly shifted about on his feet and double-checked to see if they were still alone in their section of the library and they were. But to be on the safe side, the two continued to whisper.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Remus persisted and Sirius let loose a long sigh.

"Things are going good between us, don't get me wrong, she's just starting to worry me in one particular area of our relationship," Sirius confessed.

Remus looked confused and beaconed for Sirius to continue. Sirius sighed again and his cheeks started to flush with a deep red hue.

"She's going to kill me for this," he cringed and quickly spilled the beans because he knew Remus was the best out of all of his friends at keeping secrets and he would help regardless the situation.

" _She wants sex… badly, Mooney and she's getting pissed at me for not delivering,"_ Sirius forced out in an extra low tone and Remus frowned like he didn't see a problem.

"Ah… Sirius, how is that a problem? Because no offence but it is you and you can be a dog in more ways than one."

"I know that, Remus but it's way too soon for us to do that. I'm her first kiss for merlin sake."

"Is it because she's a virgin?" Remus got straight to the point.

" _Yes,_ " Sirius stressed. "And no… bloody hell, I don't know, Remus."

"Then, what's the problem?"

" _She is also a mute,"_ Sirius stressed out again.

"So?" Remus looked at him like he was crazy.

"I've never been with a girl like her before Remus and I don't want to fuck it up so I thought I could find some tips or something in the library."

"Sirius, I highly doubt you would find a how-to-guide on how to properly deflower witches in the library."

Sirius just glared at him. "I am not that stupid, Mooney. I am not expecting to find Kuma Sutra here."

Remus held his hands up in defense and he had the nerve to smirk.

"Okay, okay, I needed to get a gauge on how much detail you needed… unless you do need a detailed manual on how to have sex because you've been doing it the wrong way all this time and you are too scared to admit it."

Sirius scowled. Now, Remus was just teasing him.

"I can take you to Madam Pompfrey if you'd like. She can tell you how wizards and muggles are really made."

"Oh, fuck off, Remus," Sirius grumbled and Remus bit back laughter.

"If you are done with being a pisshead, can you please help me find these books called 'Mills & Boon?' I overhead some girls the other day giggle over them. Apparently, they are good fluffy love stories."

Remus's eyes widened and Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What's got your trousers in a bunch now?"

"Sirius… those books are not just tales about love… they are muggle erotica."

"Erotica?" Sirius looked confused and Remus shook his head.

"Erotica is a genre of fiction," Again Sirius just looked even more confused and Remus rolled his eyes. "Pages of written porn, Sirius."

"Porn comes in book form?" Sirius exclaimed a tad to loudly in surprise and Remus quickly shushed him to keep his voice down.

"Yes and girls dig them like you wouldn't believe."

"And how in the blazes do you know that?" Now it was Sirius's turn to joke around and Remus blushed bright red.

"Remus… do you have a secret stash of these 'Mills and Boon' books?"

"No!" Remus exclaimed and he frowned when Sirius continued to smirk his way.

"Come on, man, it's okay if you do. I'm not judging here."

"I do not own 'Mills and Boon' books, Sirius," Remus hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then, why the hell do you know about them?"

"Because," Remus turned a darker shade of red as he got more flustered all of a sudden. "I caught the girls reading them once back in fifth year, okay? And on pain of losing my eyebrows, I swore not to tell anyone."

"The girls?" Sirius perked with interest. "As in my Dev, Evans, Lucy, Alice and Mary?"

Remus swallowed hard. "No," he blurted and Sirius saw straight through his lie.

He hummed with a rather mischievous smirk. "Looks like a Marauder is finally going walk into the girl's dormitories."

"Oh, fuck no, Sirius," Remus finally swore. "Boys cannot go up there, the stairs won't allow it."

"So, they say," Sirius tapped his nose. "Unless, you know somewhere else where I can get a stash of these _'Mills and Boon'_ books?"

"No," Remus replied.

"Thought so," Sirius muttered. "Come on, Mooney let's go brainstorm a way to get up those stairs."

"No way!"

"Okay… if I get caught, I'll just tell everyone it was your idea because you wanted to know what those books were about too," Sirius grinned and Remus glared in defeat at his ultimatum.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

* * *

Life in Gryffindor Tower was bizarre the following week and it reached the point where the majority of the girls felt uneasy. Boys from all years were trying to get up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Some flew up on broomsticks only to tumble right back down with their broomstick sliced into a million pieces. Some tried to float their way up, even crawl up the stone walls and there was one incident where one sixth year boy tried to crawl his way through a window.

Devery quickly lost count on the attempts but not Professor McGonagall. The rate of Gryffindor boys being admitted to the Hospital Wing grew scarily high and she called for an emergency House meeting one night in the Gryffindor common room.

For some unknown reason, the Gryffindor boys thought it was a game to try and break the security of those mythically enchanted stairs. The Gryffindor girls thought the boys were being a silly bunch of perverts and so did Professor McGonagall.

The professor reached the point where she got permission to install a gate to the girl dormitory stairs and she vowed to give anyone who tried to get up those stairs, a year's worth of detention. She also fined her own house, fifty points for their silliness.

But there was one thing that the Gryffindor students wondered the most about… none of the Marauders had tried to get up those stairs. In fact, the school's number one troublemakers were laying low. Particularly, Remus and Sirius. The two were inseparable and Devery only started to notice this when Sirius started to postpone their time alone in Head Tower. He said he was working on a special project with Remus for extra credit in charms.

She had hardly spend any time alone with her boyfriend this past week and she needed it, in order to get through her last annoying detention with Dumbledore tomorrow morning.

Lucy also noticed this and she started a conversation about it while they sat by the fire to read their respective books after dinner. Lily was back in Head Tower with James and the others; Alice and Mary were in their dormitory.

"Something is not right," Lucy said and she tilted her head towards Sirius and Remus, sitting across the common room, hundled at a desk with a book.

Devery glanced over at her boyfriend and sighed. As always, he looked beyond good with his short messy black curls and five o'clock shadow. His strong forearms were bear because he had his sleeves rolled up at the elbows and his Gryffindor tie, hanged loose.

He looked quite engrossed with whatever Remus was talking about. To Devery's surprise, her old friend looked quite disheveled too with his messy sandy blonde hair looking like he had ran his fingers too much through it and unshaven cheeks.

" **They are working on a project for extra credit,"** Devery signed and she returned to her book. She was reading an old favourite Lily introduced her too, _Alice in Wonderland._

Lucy, on the other hand was reading much racier material. A 'Mills and Boon' book, she disguised as a textbook.

"Oh, Merlin," she fanned herself and out of curiosity, Devery looked over her shoulder and after reading a few paragraphs, she had to fan herself too.

"Wow, huh?" Lucy grinned and Devery nodded with a shy smile. She knew the book Lucy was reading particularly well. It was a about a prince who falls in love with his maid and he just surprised her with a romantic dinner for two under the stars on a boat.

The hero got a star named after her and now, they were making out on the boat.

"Now… that's a muggle I would totally date," Lucy gushed but at the same time, she reminded her that Devery already had that at her fingertips when a particular wizard came to mind.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, she looked at Sirius and bit her lower lip as desire rolled through her stomach with an avalanche of butterflies.

"Hmm… have you two spent much time together this week?" Lucy asked when she quickly took notice and Devery shook her head with her eyes still glued on Sirius.

"Well, that just won't do and I totally blame this book for my sudden support all things romantic mood."

Devery faced her friend once more in confusion and Lucy nudged her shoulder.

"I'll distract Remus with a question about our potions essay and you swoop in," She smirked and Devery nodded with a grateful grin.

"Everyone needs a break from study anyway," Lucy rationalised and together, both girls stood up and closed their books while they crossed the Gryffindor common room.

Remus was the first to notice their approach and he quickly rustled his papers back into his bag.

"Hey Devery… Lucy," he greeted them and a slight blush.

"Hey, Remus," Lucy perked up with a smile and Devery watched her friend spring into action. She had a feeling her friend knew what kind of effect she had on Remus. The seventeen-year-old intellect turned into a rambling mess whenever she was near.

Then to Devery's surprise, Sirius nudged Remus for his attention with a serious tone.

"We need to finish our project," he insisted before he glanced at Lucy but not at her.

"Sorry, girls but we have work to do. Can this wait until later?" Sirius asked with eyes on Lucy alone but that quickly changed when Devery moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind.

As soon as she touched him, it was like he could only register her presence and he failed miserably to keep concentrating on whatever he was working on with Remus. It was likewise with Remus but for a whole different reason.

Lucy easily pulled him into a conversation about their potions essay and Devery seized her chance. She smoothed some of the hair away from his right ear and pecked his whiskered cheek. She felt his skin shiver a little under her attentions.

"I'm sorry, love but we need to keep working," he forced out and then he made the innocent mistake of looking into her hazel eyes. And that was all it took for Devery to reestablish their telepathic connection.

" _Someone looks quite sexy today_ ," she spoke to his mind and there was no doubt Sirius didn't hear her. He sat up straighter in his seat and his nostrils flared as his breathing grew quicker.

" _Devery, I need to do my homework right now,"_ he fired back telepathically and Devery rubbed his shoulders with raised eyebrows.

" _You look like you need a break… come on, let's go to your dormitory and chill out."_

" _You and I both know, we never chill out when we go to my dormitory,"_ Sirius deflected and Devery released his shoulders with a cheeky smile.

" _Do I have to persuade my boyfriend to go to bed with me?"_

Sirius swallowed hard at the question and Devery folded her arms.

" _Challenge accepted."_

To others, it might look like she was simply standing there but she wasn't. Virgin, she might be but Sirius quickly learned his girlfriend was far from innocent and he had a feeling it was from all those Mills and Boon books she read with her friends.

And Sirius had no warning when she started to talk dirty to him.

" _But Sirius… tonight I want to slowly kiss my way from your lips and go down… they only question is how far down will I go?"_

Sirius bit back a groan at her question and he tried to ignore her, which was impossible because Devery decided to brush her hand across his shoulders while she walked around him.

Her fingertips ghosted the fabric of his shirt and he swore he could feel the heat of her presence through that light touch.

" _I want to slowly trace my lips over yours, massage them softly and suck on your lower lip. Then I'm going to kiss you…from your lips…to your neck…down to your chest."_

Sirius clenched his fists hard on his lap and he narrowed his eyes on Devery. He only had himself to blame for creating this glorious but messy torture. His grey eyes trained in on her mouth and he was barely able to suppress a groan when she licked her lower lip.

" _I want to bite and nibble every sexy inch of you. Your neck, your chest, your arms and your ass. They're going to be covered in bruises from my teeth. And your back? I'm marking that too,"_ Devery backed up with smoldering eyes and she enjoyed watching Sirius start to sweat.

" _Only then will I make my way down your thighs…"_

The chair Sirius sat on fell to the side when he suddenly shot up to his feet and Devery backed up with an innocent smile. Poor guy was particularly panting in the spot but she couldn't blame him. If she concentrated hard enough, she could send him memories and she backed up her last words with a memory of her hands undoing his belt from the last time they fooled around in a broom cupboard.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," he said hoarsely but Remus barely noticed him. He just nodded while Lucy took a seat beside him at the table.

" **Are you okay?"** Devery signed with a smirk and Sirius growled low in his throat when he inched closer to her side with purpose.

" _You're so going to get it, now,"_ he fired back and Devery inched her ways towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories. As soon as she reached the second step, she giggled when Sirius chased her up them.

He caught her easily by the waist and put her over his shoulder when they reached the door to his dormitory, which was thankfully empty.

With three quick strides, he walked in and dropped her on his bed. He used his wand to close the bed curtains around them and he muttered a few silencing charms.

"Necklace, off, now," he ordered in a husky tone and Devery shivered with anticipation while she gladly did what she was told. Sirius kept his fiery grey eyes pinned to her every movement while he stripped down to his trousers.

Devery barely got her necklace off before Sirius tore an excited giggle from her throat when he pulled her closer to him by her ankles. He slipped off her shoes and black stockings with quick hands.

"Well, if you look at that! My little minx of a witch is acting all innocent!" Sirius remarked while he continued to undress her with strong hands and Devery happily went along with his rough handling of her uniform. But when he got her down to her underwear, Sirius's loving side crept forward and he kissed one of her bend knees gently.

"And did this little minx of a witch succeed in seducing her sexy boyfriend to bed?" Devery grinned with a wicked glint in her eyes and Sirius lightly bit the skin around her knee in reply.

"I'll take that as an yes."

"Such a wicked minx," Sirius tried to scold her when he stood back up to kick away his shoes and do away with his trousers. He laughed when Devery blew a kiss at him with a wink and he crawled his way back in-between her legs, in nothing but his boxers and socks.

"Well, I have to be. You've hardly spent any time with me this week," Devery pouted and Sirius knew this to be true. He kissed her pouting lips in apology.

"I know, I'm sorry love… I just really want to get this project done."

"That's okay, just don't make it a habit," Devery traced his jawline, intently and Sirius nuzzled into her neck.

"Did, my love miss me?"

"Duh," Devery made a face and Sirius kissed a slow trail up her neck.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" He whispered into her ear and Devery ran her hands through his hair while she thought about what he could to make it up to her.

"Hmm… a date night?"

"Done," Sirius promised with a kiss.

"Lots of smoochies?"

Sirius smiled. "Done, done." He kissed her a little bit longer this time.

"And lots of 'wow' times?" Devery bit her lower lip and Sirius raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"Wow times?" He blurted and Devery chewed on her lower lip some more.

"Dev," he smiled at how cute she looked when she got embarrassed over something.

"What do you mean by 'wow times?' You're going to have to tell me, baby otherwise I can't give them to you."

He then watched a red hue breakout across his girlfriend's face.

"Orgasms," she whispered out with a shy look and Sirius hummed in understanding.

"Yeah, those are wow times," he agreed and Devery pressed into his side more.

"It's still quite early," she pointed out and Sirius caressed her cheek, intently.

"Okay… but if it gets too much, you let me know, okay?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Okay," Devery smiled and she leaned in for another kiss. She wanted this so much; in fact now she craved it.

This. Simply lying in Sirius's embrace and kissing him at such a relaxed and luxurious pace. Time became a mere concept, an illusion when she touched him. Fleeting and infinite, all at the same time and there was no other place she would rather be but right here, being alive in this moment.

Relaxed transitioned into fiery passion when Sirius pulled her first moan from the back of her throat and he encouraged her to sit up a little so he could strip her of her bra. Then, he was all teeth when he bit her nipple. Devery fell back down with a gasp and passion heated her blood.

She rubbed herself against Sirius's thigh and he didn't stop the erratic movements of her hips. He released her nipple and suckled the other with his mouth.

"Sirius," Devery said his name with a light moan and Sirius licked and nibbed his way down her curves.

"Enjoy the ride, love," he looked up the line of her body with dark grey eyes and he threw in a devilish wink.

"So… you want to mark me, huh? I say, ladies first." He rained downed a foray of kisses across the span of her hips and nibbled her sensitive hipbones.

 _Oh, Merlin_ , _why did she have to say that?_

Sirius enjoyed marking her hips with his mouth, a little too much and he only stopped when she said please.

"Please what love?" He kissed her thigh. Devery's eyes were closed shut at this point and she wriggled her hips.

"Want you, here," she breathed and Sirius didn't have to ask her to be specific. He just knew from instinct and he peeled her underwear down her long legs.

Then he did something, Devery had never experienced before. She felt his warm travel across her most intimate of places. Her eyes flew open and she sat up but Sirius quickly coaxed her back down with a sweet kiss.

"It's going to be okay, relax… I'm just going to taste you, okay?" He caressed her unsure body.

"Oh, okay," Devery took in a deep breath. "Am I still going to get my wow time?" She double checked and Sirius grinned at her question.

"Baby, if I have it my way, you're going to have several," he winked and kissed his way slowly back down her body.

 _What did he mean by that?_ Devery wondered while she stared at the ceiling and she quickly found out.

"Now, legs up and spread them wide for me, and close your eyes. You'll enjoy it more that way." Sirius said softly and she did what she was told with one side of her mind, slightly nervous and the other, slightly curious.

His bed was soft and comfortable as she stretched on her back and blindly lifted her knees up to her chest, spreading her thighs apart. She was exposed totally this way, vulnerable, and scared. Her heart pounded.

Tall, gray, and sexy had become tall, gray, and slightly scary. The mattress shifted and she tensed a bit before she forced her body to relax or risk Sirius from stopping. A hand gently curved on the inside of her thigh and his thumb softly rubbed her skin.

"I'm going to play with you nice and easy," Sirius said softly, his voice husky. "If you want me to stop, I will."

Devery swallowed and relaxed a little more. His other hand gripped her thigh and he adjusted her so they were spread a little wider apart. That hand slid up and his thumb brushed over the soft folds of the outer lips of her core. Her heart raced and she tried hard to remember to relax her breathing no matter what he did to her.

Regardless, she sucked in air when his other thumb touched her outer lips and he spread her, exposing her inner sex to his view. She had to resist the urge to glance down at him, really wanting to.

"Very nice." Sirius's voice changed, going a little deeper, huskier. "You're perfect."

She let that comment bubble up inside her chest and melt. No one else has ever seen her like this and she tensed when hot air fanned her clit. She couldn't mistake that for anything else as more warm air softly blew against her and then a hot, wide tongue licked, swiping from the sensitive skin at her core entrance up over the bud of her clit to the hood. Sirius paused with a groan and then licked again.

Devery lifted her chin, her teeth locking together to hold back the moan that rose in her throat and her fingers bit into her knees.

Lick, lick, lick, pause. His lips sealed over her clit and he suckled it. The moan wouldn't be held back that time, coming from the back of her throat. He groaned against her sensitive and swelling bud, slightly vibrating. He sucked on her tighter, creating a better seal, and then he suckled again, only this time he pressed his tongue firmly against that tiny spot under the hood of her clit, rubbing it with each motion of his mouth.

Her fingers dug deeper into her skin and rapture tore through her body from where his mouth touched all the way up to her brain.

She begged him not to stop, feeling the orgasm coming, knowing she should be embarrassed at how fast it built, but Sirius was that good.

His hand moved and he slowly pushed his thumb inside her. She was soaking wet now and he pushed into her deep. He wiggled his thumb inside her, doing slow circles. With the extra sensation, she knew she couldn't hold back the inevitable any longer. She clenched her teeth hard enough to break them, turned her head, and came hard. Pleasure exploded through her body with violent spasms and her mind was nearly blown apart by the rapture of it all.

"Wow," she breathed when she came down from her high and she opened her eyes to see Sirius, leaning over her, looking quiet pleased while he licked away the glossiness on his lips.

"Hmm… let's see how many times I can make you lose your mind," His grey eyes lit up at the challenge and he went right back to creating her next 'wow.'

* * *

Devery entered the next day with a lot more 'wows' under her belt and so did Sirius, when he finally let him explore his body and she marked him in her own way. Though not with her mouth just yet. Devery felt like she needed to read more of Lucy's erotic romance novels before she felt ready to try that but she didn't tell Sirius that.

He told her that there was no rush for that and that they had all the time in the world to have sex.

Again, she didn't feel the same way and she stormed back to her dormitory to sleep after they had another disagreement on the matter.

She was more than ready to have sex with Sirius and it was really starting to eat her up. And she had no one to talk about it with except maybe Alice because she had already done it with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom over the last summer. But that wouldn't work because Alice tells Frank everything and Frank is close friends with all of the Marauders.

James and Remus think of her as their sweet but innocent little sister. To hear that she wanted to lose her virginity would probably make them lose their minds and quite possibly land Sirius in the hospital wing because they would assume it was his entire fault.

Sleep hardly cured her sexual frustration and seeing Sirius, looking all handsome and sexy in his uniform at breakfast didn't help either. He knew she was still cranky about the whole thing and he suggested that they had breakfast by themselves to talk about it more if she wanted.

So that was her morning, reminding Sirius every few minutes that she wanted to have sex telepathically while he tried to eat his toast.

" _It's too soon_ ," He repeated for the thousandth time and Devery felt like bashing her head on the table.

" _But I want you… all of you,"_ She in turn repeated like a broken record and Sirius wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I am right here, Dev and you already have all of me," He whispered for her ears alone and Devery wrapped one of his arms around her closely so she could snuggle into his side.

" _But I want to know how you feel-_

"Oh merlin," Sirius interrupted with a groan and rubbed his face.

" _Please keep the dirty talk to a minimal, love. I'm going to get blue balls by lunch at this rate."_

Devery backed up with a frown. **"Well… good,"** she signed and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked when she was mad with him.

"I'm sorry, love it's just… you look so cute when you frown at me. I quite like it, actually," he tried to distract her with a compliment.

" _I want to have sex,"_ she grumbled telepathically once more and Sirius sighed in frustration. He really was starting to loose it with her now.

"And like I've said, a thousand times before, this whole fucking month, it is too soon," he snapped and to anyone else, they would've given up when finally showed how pissed off he truly was.

But not his Devery. His girl. His love just matched his frightening frown with one of her own.

" _You look sexy when you're mad."_

Sirius growled low when she continued to test him and despite her irritation with him, she snuggled into him more.

" _That growl too…. hmmm gorgeous,"_ She eased her frown and flattered her eyelashes and Sirius's face grew softer.

"Stop trying to butter me up… you won't win."

" _But I did win… last night. I got you in_ bed _. All by myself."_

Sirius admitted defeat on that one and he couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"Eat your breakfast, we'll talk about this later."

" _No."_

"Devery," he warned low and Devery just glared back up at him with her beautiful but stubborn hazel eyes. That was when he finally saw how stubborn his girlfriend truly was. She was as stubborn as he was, maybe a little bit more because after a whole month of this conversation, he was starting to crumble so he figured he'd compromise to resolve the matter.

At the very least, buy him some more time until he could read some Mills and Boon books for tips.

"Okay, we will," he sighed and Devery lit up with a bright smile that quickly died soon after.

"In three months time," he negotiated.

" _No… I'm giving you one,"_ Devery offered.

"No, two and a half," he persisted and Devery shook her head.

" _You won't last that long, I say one,"_ She didn't budge an inch on her terms and Sirius threw up his hands with a scowl.

"Okay, fine, one! There's that, end of discussion."

Devery awarded him with a smile. _"Yay! We're having sex in one week!"_

Sirius immediately gapped at the timing and shook his whole body with a big fat no.

"Oh no no no, one month, Dev. That's my final offer, take it or leave it."

And Devery thought about it while she reached for a croissant. They had a Hogsmeade weekend coming up next month and she could go buy something pretty to wear for the occasion.

Sirius breathed in relief when she finally agreed to his offer and he praised Merlin. He really need to step up his game now and get those books.

"And no more talking about this either, you have officially driven me mental, Devery."

" _Must suck to love me so much, huh?"_ She nudged his side while she ate and Sirius playfully nudged her back.

"You have no idea," he grumbled but at the same time, he still gave her a rather loving look and Devery pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She reared back with a loving smile and Sirius played with her hair.

The daily owl post then came and Sirius looked up to see if his uncle, Alphard Black was sending him anything. They wrote to each other weekly.

Devery didn't look up, she concentrated on her breakfast. She wrote to her parents, every fortnight so it came to be a huge surprise when she spotted Ptisi, fly down in her direction.

Ptisi was a giant brown and grey-feathered hawk and she only ever got used to mail the most urgent of messages.

"Whoa," Sirius backed up a little when the giant hawk landed on Devery's plate and so did more than half a dozen other students around them.

All eyes were on them then but Devery only had eyes for Ptisi's big golden eyes. The hawk gave a loud squawk and bobbed her head, indicating that she wanted to be fed before passing over the letter, tied to one of her large clawed feet.

Devery grabbed her fork and picked up some bacon. Ptisi reared her head back and opened up her beak before she gobbled down the meat like lightening. She squawked again and lifted a leg up.

With gentle fingers, Devery untied the letter and Ptisi took off with a screech and she quickly opened up the letter to see it had been written by her great-grandfather in his neat but cursive scrawl.

 _Deveral,_

 _Be ready to come home on Halloween._

 _Great-grandfather, Ariston._

Straight to the point and cold in its bluntness, that was her great-grandfather, Ariston and whatever he decreed was final for he was the leader of the elders that governed every Siren on the planet.

" _Fuck."_


	17. Chapter 17

The ink of Ariston's cursive writing faded as soon as Devery read the short note.

"Dev?" Sirius nudged her shoulder in concern and his brow furrowed when she kept staring at the small note with trembling lips?

Sensing that something was immediately wrong, he went into full investigative marauder mode. Devery didn't stop him from taking the note out of her hands and he frowned when he saw the piece of parchment blank on both sides.

Perplexed even more, he tries to coax Devery to look up at him. He was about to say her name again when Lily beat him to it when she appeared by his side.

"Devery?" Lily said her name with urgent green eyes and Sirius was taken back when she glanced at Lily with watery eyes.

Her best friend knew the significance of Ptisi and when her family used him.

" **I have to go home,"** she signed and Lily's face fell which was never a good sign. At this point, Sirius had enough of being out of the loop.

"What do you mean you have to go home?" He demanded and Devery finally glanced his way.

" **I have to see Professor Dumbledore,"** she stood up to leave and Sirius stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell is going on here?" His voice grew stronger and Devery surprised him further by yanking her arm away and storming out of the Great a scowl, he followed and so did, Lily.

In the distance, James watched all of this bizarreness unfold and he moved to nudge Remus but he didn't have too. His friend saw too. In fact, most of the Great Hall did. That giant hawk drew a lot of attention.

Remus was out of his seat to follow before James could ask if they should and James quickly moved to catch up with them all.

The only person that didn't follow was Peter. He just thought Devery was having one of her wacky mood swings and left it at that.

In his opinion, the sooner Sirius dropped her, the better it would be for all of them.

* * *

The trek to Professor Dumbledore's office was excoriating with Sirius breathing down her neck, every step of the way.

He wouldn't let up with his questions and she really did not have the energy to process an answer. Her mind was spinning in a thousand directions.

 _Was it the Dark Lord? Did he find them? No. Severus would've told her if he knew. She decreed it!_

Lily on the other hand, knew not to push it until they got more answers.

"Goddammit Devery!" Sirius started to shout in frustration and the urge to rip off her necklace to get answers was growing stronger.

" **Go back to breakfast,"** Devery finally communicated back to him with trembling hands.

"I am not going back to sodding breakfast while my girl is having a crisis," he growled and Devery stopped her frantic pace suddenly.

" _Go!"_ She mouthed.

"No!" Sirius argued and Devery looked like she was about to hit him, which in Sirius's opinion was an improvement. It was better to be mad than sad in his book.

"If you want me gone, you're gonna have to hex me, Leafwood," he bit out and Devery pushed on with a flinch.

Her last name only came out of Sirius's mouth now when he was really pissed off at her.

Sirius grumbled about stubborn witches while he continued to follow and he barely gave Lily a glance.

Devery was his entire focus. When they reached the griffin that led to Professor Dumbledore's office, Sirius climbed them three steps at a time and with his longer legs, he managed to beat the girls up the windy staircase.

Professor Dumbledore was not surprised to see Sirius Black walk into his office first and his student would've launched into an interrogation if he didn't have another guest in the room.

Sirius quickly lost his frown when he spotted the other aging wizard that sat across Professor Dumbledore at his desk.

In comparison to his headmaster, the wizard looked a tad older in his black and green silk formal wizard robes and he was a lot taller and more agile on his feet despite the fact that he needed a cane to get to his feet.

The wizard oozed command, power and unshakable authority that his presence nearly engulfed Professor Dumbledore's office usual cool and collected atmosphere.

Sirius stilled like the wind when the wizard pinned him with an ice cold glare it felt behind his rounded black sunglasses.

Unlike his headmaster, this wizard did not have a long white beard. Instead he had a moustache and his long white hair was kept back in numerous braids.

Then those black lens of his, cleared to reveal ancient hazel eyes that were identical to Devery and that was when Sirius noticed a black tie with an ebony jewel rest against the old wizard's throat.

The wizard stopped his cold perusal of him and his gaze flicked to Devery and Lily behind him. He tapped his cane against the carpet once and Sirius watched Devery obediently walk to the wizard's side without another word.

That was when Sirius saw that the wizard had a series of black seashells decorate his cane.

Devery to Sirius's further surprise kept her head bowed low and she continued to stare at the floor. Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair and he looked like he was about to say something when the wizard tapped his cane again.

This time the thump echoed a little louder through the office and the wizard stretched out two elegant hands covered in lavish rings.

He pointed at Lily and signed. **"Go to class, dear. Deveral will catch up with you later."**

Sirius quickly put one and two together then and he eyed the wizard in a new light. He was a Siren too.

Lily took off with a nod and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, the wizard put Sirius right back under his cold scrutiny.

He tapped his cane again twice and with two loud thumps, the black tie around his throat vanished. He moved to open his mouth when Devery yanked her necklace off and yelled for him to stop.

" _No, Papou-Ariston!"_

Ariston clenched his aging jaw line at being yelled at and Devery immediately hung her head in silent apology.

"Sit down," he instructed his great-granddaughter and he eyed Sirius with obvious displeasure.

"You too, boy."

Sirius frowned at the label and he moved to sit down on the nearby couch with Ariston's eyes pinned on his every move. Devery sat next to him. It was strange how his legs felt compelled to sit down.

"So, boy, you are the reason why my great-granddaughter took longer to get here. She is usually a lot faster to see what all the fuss is about when I write."

"Papou-

"Silence," Ariston quickly ordered and Professor Dumbledore tsked at his old friend's temper. Ariston frowned his way.

"You are just as responsible for this mess, Albus. You should've told me sooner that she was fooling around with a Black. But no, you had to let me find out from pathetic pureblood gossip."

"True but I didn't neglect to tell you that Mr Black knows about your family's many gifts when you arrived out of the blue," Professor Dumbledore uncaringly retook his seat. To him, it was no big deal.

Ariston scowled in his direction.

"He is a Black!" He thundered in great disappointment. Not that he wasn't against his great-granddaughter dating at this age, he just wished it was with a certain other boy in Devery's life already. It would've made things so much easier on them all.

Meanwhile, Sirius immediately took offence to that.

"My mother blasted me off the family tree, effectively disowning me! I refuse to follow their ways! I am not a Black! I am my own person, I just bare their name!" Sirius snapped and Professor Dumbledore moved to play meditator when he saw Ariston's nostrils flare.

"Ariston, be reasonable. You cannot fault the child for their father's sins," he scolded but Ariston ignored him.

Instead, he send a disapproving glare at his great-granddaughter.

"I am being reasonable Albus. In fact, I am probably the only one that has young Mr Black's best interests at heart."

Confused by his words, Professor Dumbledore glanced at his other student for answers. Sirius, on the other hand, frowned.

"If this is about Devery being a Siren then I don't care, I love her," he said and Ariston made a harsh sound in the back of his throat.

"It seems you do not know everything about my family, Mr Black and my great-granddaughter has been cruel to withhold that information."

"Because that is not my fate, Papou!" Devery finally broke her silence and Ariston shook his head.

"No Black has ever been a descendant of Odysseus and his crew. They are too inbred," Ariston retorted and Sirius looked at Devery in alarm and she was still visibly shaken but now angry.

" _I will not marry someone I do not know!"_

Bitter silence enveloped the room and Sirius did not know what to say while Ariston's booming voice continued to thunder over them all.

"As with every Siren that has been born, you are born betrothed to marry a descendent of Odysseus and his crew and you will start courting after your seventeenth birthday on Halloween. You have known this since day one, Deveral and yet, you dare to meddle with this poor boy's heart."

" _That is not my future!"_

"It is our way and the way of the gods! They made it so! To refuse this is to declare yourself rogue!"

" _I would rather die!"_

"Don't be foolish! End this now and let him go!" Ariston pointed at Sirius's now fallen head in his lap and Devery felt her chest snap in half as her tears blinded her vision.

"Be ready to leave for a few days on Halloween. Your parents will collect you from Hogsmeade."

" _I will not leave Hogwarts!"_

Ariston simply frowned at his great granddaughter's continued defiance.

"Do I need to remind you what happened to the last Siren who defied our ways and traditions?!" He thundered and Devery quickly grew tongue-tied.

"What happened?" Sirius spoke up and Devery cried out harder when she saw unimaginable hurt flash through his grey eyes.

Ariston ignored her sobbing and Professor Dumbledore looked conflicted. A part of him wanted to defend his students but another part of him knew he couldn't intervene. This was a family matter.

"The last Siren who turned rogue didn't last a week before they were burned at the stake. They couldn't get by and they used their voice out of personal gain. And it didn't take the ministry long to notice.

There is only one sentence for using your voice and that is death. As soon as you declare yourself rogue, you are exempted from the treaty that protects us. You are labeled a traitor and are also stripped clean of all your possessions. Wand, family and wealth included."

Sirius took all of this in with a heart full of fear and he knew what he had to do even though it was going to kill him.

He stood up tall and looked into Ariston's commanding gaze.

"For Devery's sake, I will let her go."

Ariston immediately looked pleased at his answer and Sirius fought back tears when he heard the girl he loved let out an enormous wail of despair.

" _No, Sirius, no!"_

He flinched when Devery reached for him from the couch in desperation and he couldn't look at her when she tugged his arm.

Ariston shook his head at the overdramatic display his great granddaughter was pulling and he glanced at Professor Dumbledore. He stopped shaking his head as soon as he met Professor Dumbledore's steel blue eyes.

"You have overstayed your welcome, Ariston," he retorted.

"Make sure she's ready to leave on Halloween, Albus or so help me but if she isn't, Hogwarts will have to look for a new Headmaster."

Professor Dumbledore calmly took that threat in and he tilted his head to the fireplace for Ariston to go. He grimly watched the ancient Siren take his leave through the floo network.

Sirius couldn't take anymore of Devery's sobbing when Ariston vanished into a circle of green flames and he forcefully made Devery let go of his arm.

In her desperation to keep a hold on him, she falls hard onto the rug and as soon as her hands leave his robes, Sirius is running for the door.

But the doorknob doesn't work when he reaches for it.

"Given up already Mr Black?" Professor Dumbledore fired at his back and Sirius finally felt the torrent of his emotions snap in half at that question.

He whirled around with light fire in his grey eyes and the mere sight of Devery again, ripped him to shreds.

His Headmaster was now helping his girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend retake her previous seat on the couch and he passed her a long white handkerchief.

"She's bloody engaged to someone else!" Sirius let loose with his anger and he damned this whole situation to hell and back.

"This is news to me too."

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only fucking fool to be left out in the dark!"

Devery cried out harder against the handkerchief and Professor Dumbledore tried to keep her calm with a hand on her shoulder.

"Language, Mr Black," he scolded his student and Sirius clenched his fists, fighting hard against the urge to break everything in his Headmaster's office.

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius mumbled. Professor Dumbledore moved to a nearby table and opened a small cookie jar. He encouraged Devery to take one and he held the jar out to Sirius.

"Have a biscuit Mr Black."

But Sirius shook his head. He knew what was in those biscuits well. Professor McGonagall made them and she had been using them to calm down her students for years.

"They are not from Professor McGonagall," Professor Dumbledore caught this line of thinking and took out a biscuit to take a bite out of it.

"They are merely chocolate chip from the kitchens."

Well, in that case. Sirius moved closer to take one and he swallowed this whole thing. It was just a biscuit, he rationalised.

"Ariston might seem like he is all knowing but he doesn't know every wizarding family tree off by heart."

Devery immediately lifted her head up at Professor Dumbledore's words and Sirius grew still at the endless possibilities.

"You mean… he doesn't know for sure if a Black can be a descendant of Odysseus and his crew?"

"It is a possibility until we know for sure."

Hope flashed across both of the teenager's faces and blossomed in their chests. Sirius was the first to glance at Devery and her blood red eyes, undid him. He had to touch her and he did by reaching for her hand.

Without words, Devery knew he went back on his promise to leave her alone and she breathed out in relief.

"And if I'm not a descendant?" Sirius stressed with a heart full of dread but it was Devery who spoke up next.

"The gods might have lost contact with most of this world but they still like to keep a close eye on us, Sirens," she looked to Professor Dumbledore and something akin to excitement bubbled up behind those spectacles.

Now, he had a good excuse to make contact with the gods if the occasion ever called for it and this time, he would have no one to stop him.

 **A/N: Happy new year! Thanks for reading and for all of the lovely reviews!**

 **Devery's arranged marriage with a descendent of Odysseus and his crew was pretty much her motivation to lose her virginity to Sirius super quick before she turned 17 so she could seem less desirable. And yes, Devery has technically already met her intended betrothed. He knows but no one else does.**

 **Professor Dumbledore is still curious about power and coverts it in his old age but unlike his younger days, he has no desire for more of it since he technically already possesses the Elder Wand.**

 **Odysseus's run-in with the Sirens was what inspired this fanfiction in the first place.**


	18. Chapter 18

_How did it come to this?_

Sirius wondered numbly in his head as his lips moved against Devery's. How had this notorious marauder of mischief been so seduced by a Siren witch destined to be with another wizard?

Devery's keen fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons, peeling the fabric away in the most alluring way possible and Sirius had his answer. His mouth mashed demandingly against hers as his arms crushed her small, perfect body to his. She moaned into his mouth and Sirius felt something inside him growl with animalistic possession.

They fell back onto the sheets of his bed.

God, she was perfect, he thought breathlessly as he kissed down her neck. Her fingers wove in his locks of hair, urging him on in his caresses. Sirius obliged willingly. Everything about her was stunning, from the sheen in her raven hair right down to the shape of her fingernails. She was an absolute goddess, more and more of her revealed to him as they lost themselves in the throes of passion.

Sirius's teeth nipped at her soft skin as her body moulded with his, and suddenly he didn't care what had brought them there.

She was here. And she was his...

 _A few hours earlier…_

Their Headmaster thought it was better to relieve them of their shared duty to be good Hogwarts students for the next three days. Halloween was on Sunday. He knew better than to keep Sirius under lock and key. His rebelliousness knew no bounds and he unlocked that that cage for his benefit.

Professor Dumbledore did not want to lose such a brilliant student, especially in these times so he took advantage of the situation. He earned Sirius's trust and loyalty while he gave him permission to use Hogwart's extensive resources and his consent to leave the school if he needed.

He now had a future recruit for his Order of the Phoenix but he didn't tell the seventeen year old that. And possibly a Siren recruit too.

* * *

Sirius was angry. No, scrap that. He was bloody sodding furious.

Devery thought she's seen her boyfriend pissed off before but right now, the depth of his bad mood had nothing on those past experiences.

"Does Evans know?" He demanded.

His tone was clipped and straight to the point with her as soon as they left Professor Dumbledore's office. So, she put her necklace back on and kept her mouth shut in more ways than one.

She thought it was better to take a backseat and cling to that small shrivel of hope, Professor Dumbledore inspired because it was thanks to that spark that she wasn't a sobbing mess anymore and Sirius was a mask of calm fury.

"Leafwood, answer me."

The sharpness and use of her last name made her shake her head. Sirius made a foul sound at her answer straight away and he powered on ahead, dragging her behind by the hand.

"We will need everyone's help on this. James… Remus."

 _Yes, they will, Devery thought._

"We have to tell them."

Devery's feet immediately lock down and she accidentally falls into Sirius's back. On reflex, he catches her before they could both tumble down the last of the stairs that led to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Straightaway, Sirius took offense to her worried expression and he gripped her by the shoulders.

"Goddammit Devery, if you're feeling indecisive about all this now then we might as well be through because I refuse to be with someone who is not all in like I am."

Devery silenced him with a finger to his lips and she opened the telepathic bridge between their minds.

" _I am all in, Sirius, I love you."_

Sirius breathed out hard at her words and he tried not to lose it. Out of all the times his girl could've picked to finally say those three magical words back to him, now was definitely the time.

" _I just want to give James and Remus a chance to decide before I endanger their lives. Knowing what I am is dangerous."_

"Devery, true friends stick together no matter what. Trust me when I say, James and Remus will be more mad if we didn't tell them what's going on."

" _I'm not telling Peter… he is not my friend."_

Sirius nodded and didn't argue with her on that fact. Peter barely tolerated his girl.

"We will give James and Remus a chance to decide if they want to know."

" _And we won't sugarcoat it either."_

Sirius agreed and pecked her forehead. He was still tense with red-hot anger but it wasn't his girl he was mad at. It was the situation. But a part of him was still annoyed that Devery didn't tell him sooner.

"Is that it, Dev?" He had to know for sure. "Is that the last of your secrets?"

He sighed in relief when she nodded with honest hazel eyes and he kissed her lightly because he needed to feel her lips.

" _Thank Merlin,"_ he breathed through their telepathic connection and he grabs Devery's hand again to lead the way but he stops when he sees an odd urgent pass through her eyes.

" _I am not losing my virginity to some stranger I have to marry, Sirius."_

Red hot rage boils through Sirius's veins at the thought of another guy touching Devery and Devery can sense it. His grey eyes are near black and she cups his strong jaw.

" _Sirius –_

"Over my dead body will I let that happen," he interrupts with a growl and Devery smiles in relief.

"Is that why you've been so persistent?" He demanded because he had to know and he feels like hitting something when Devery nods.

" _But it's not only that, Sirius… I love you and I want you to my first."_

"Your first and last," Sirius growls in correction and Devery hugs him closely. Automatically, his strong arms wrap around her back to hold her close.

"And I mean that, Dev, I am your first and last… whatever it takes," he riles back and cups her face.

"You with me?" His grey eyes burn right through her soul with his question and she can only nod.

Then she watches her boyfriend smile, oh so beautifully.

"Then let's do this."

Devery was not surprised to see Lily, still waiting for answers, when they reached the bottom of the stairs. But she was a little surprised to see James and Remus still hanging around.

The two boys got one serious look from Sirius and knew not to say anything until they went somewhere more private.

Lily? Not so much. The redhead demanded to know what the hell was going on straightaway and it was thanks to James, that they were able to postpone the big reveal until they could reach the private confines of Head tower.

Then it was like an invisible bomb exploded. Sirius wasted no time in ripping the bandaid off.

He told their closet friends that she was engaged to marry a descendant of Odysseus because it was a Leafwood tradition and by the filthy look James and Remus immediately threw her way, Devery knew they didn't hex her on the spot if Sirius wasn't holding her closely to his side.

Lily just looked hurt that she didn't know this and she was on the verge of tears if Sirius didn't keep control of the situation.

He looked his best friends, his brothers, directly in the eye and begged them to have an open mind.

James reluctantly agreed but Remus was a lot harder to convince.

Then Sirius did something the two marauders never expected. He told Devery to tell them who she really was and then she signed the most confusing reply ever.

" **To know what I am is dangerous."**

Then Remus surprised everyone in the room. He stepped forward and looked Devery dead in the eye.

"I doubt you're as dangerous as a werewolf."

James and Sirius shared an odd look then but not Lily, she looked dead speechless. But all of this went right over Devery's head.

She was taking a gigantic leap of faith here and Sirius tried to offer as much support as he could when she reached to unclasp her necklace and she said six words that changed the course of all of their lives forever.

"Sirens are more dangerous than werewolves."

* * *

"I can see why you're such good friends with James and Remus now… they would do anything for you," Devery breathed later that day.

She was already packed to leave Hogwarts for a few days and now she was helping Sirius pack a bag.

They were leaving Hogwarts as soon as possible.

For where? She did not know yet for sure. She only knew that they had to see Sirius's uncle Alphard and cousin, Andromeda Tonks.

They were the few family members that still tolerated his existence and they might have information about Sirius's family tree. Information that might link the Black family to the Odysseus if there was any.

Lily and James were leaving Hogwarts too but for the Ministry to look into the history of Odysseus's descendants. This offer further surprised the hell out of both Sirius and Devery.

Their two friends being willing to help them by working together despite the fact that they had a seven year long rivalry.

Remus opted to stay behind and see if he could find anything at Hogwarts.

It was a far-fetched idea to see if Sirius was a descendant of Odysseus but anything was possible when it came to their world so they figured: why not try?

"James and Remus are amazing people, they would do anything for me and I would do anything for them. It's just how our friendship works."

Sirius zipped up his duffle bag and moved across his dormitory to hug Devery. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"You're lucky to have friends like them."

"And you too, baby. James and Remus are your friends too."

Devery felt emotionally choked up when Sirius pointed that truth out. She didn't deserve such great friends like them and that included Lily. She didn't deserve Sirius either.

She was a Siren. A monster, a fiend of mythical legends.

And yet all of these amazing people have accepted her in all of her mythical ugliness. They didn't care about the danger of knowing who she truly was either. She just couldn't believe it.

"You're not a monster, Dev," Sirius spoke when he caught wind of her thoughts through their telepathic bond and she just looked up at him.

"I am a walking weapon, Sirius –

But Sirius didn't have a barter of it. He stopped her self-depreciating words with a light kiss and rested a hand directly over her heart.

"I have seen nothing from goodness from you, Dev. You are the kindest and most loving person I know. All of those qualities live inside of you and that is why I keep fighting for you. I will not lose you to some fucked up betrothal your ancestors cooked up. You belong here with me and with Lily, James and Remus."

Devery could barely breath when he said those life-changing words and she knew what she wanted in that moment more than anything.

"Make love to me, Sirius, please."

Sirius was enveloped in her hazel orbs, simply mesmerized. Every inch of him longed to lean forward and close the gap between them. His hips eased forward, unconsciously seeking Devery's and one nudge was enough to unleash the rest.

He was done denying her and he was done denying what they could be. The Leafwoods and their steadfast traditions can get fucked. Sirius Black was done holding back.

They were horizontal on his bed and Devery was underneath him before he knew it and what progressed was the hottest makeout session of his young life.

Devery gasped a smile as his knee gently knocked hers. Her legs nudged apart.

"You're incredible." she breathed, running her thigh smoothly up his. Her fingers moved from his hand to his chest. "I've never felt this way before."

Sirius's heart raced as her palm pressed over his left breast. He moved his arms around her waist and eased her closer so her torso was flush with his, his hard erection pressed into the hot centre between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut and Sirius let his fall half hooded, revelling in her throaty moan.

"Nor I." he sighed. He could taste the sweetness of her breath. It was nothing short of intoxicating.

Devery's hand clenched at his shoulder, hips grinding needily into his. "Sirius."

The marauder's arm flattened on her back and he released a ragged breath over her shoulder as he crushed her even closer. His lips pressed into her neck at the glorious sensations that coursed through him. The curve of her breasts was firm against his chest.

The pressure in his groin was almost painful and he gasped a moan, both loving and cursing Devery's luscious body. She was both his salvation and destruction. He pulled back slightly to see her face, relaxed and lost in bliss. Her wonderful lips were parted, her eyes closed as her head tipped back, surrendering to the heart racing pleasure that drowned her senses.

Sirius gave in to his guttural instincts. He let his hips buck hard into Devery's, his control shredding. A part of him knew he was letting this get too far, that soon neither of them would be consciously able to gather their logic, but he didn't care anymore.

He could feel her through his trousers, her need practically screaming for him. Thoughts raced through his head, thoughts of burying himself in her heat, ravishing every inch of her wondrous form, kissing those lips. God, he longed to kiss her. So much. Just a touch, a peck if nothing else.

"Oh gods." Devery sighed, her heaving chest only igniting Sirius's imagination further, her pleasure soaring to new heights.

Her sighs started to turn to racing whimpers.

Sirius leaned his cheek forward to hers, loving the heat of her flushed skin on his. The hand on the back of her waist teased the material of her skirt up higher, roaming his flat, warm palm down over the curve of her hip down to the back of her knee, hitching her leg up to hook on his hip in one accurate motion. Her body arched at the deeper contact.

Gods, he loved her. Screw everything - destiny or not, tradition or not, Sirius wanted to have her now and be damned with the consequences. He wanted her now and forever, to have her body milk his of this utmost bliss until he could barely see straight from its intensity.

He rolled her onto her back, and drove his heat against hers in a way that tore a cry from her perfect lips. Her legs fastened around his waist.

"Uhn." whimpered from Devery's throat, helpless to the marauder that had her head spinning and her body burning with desire with every thrust. Then she gasped the words that Sirius would have died for "kiss me."

Sirius obliged willingly: he pulled back just enough to crash his mouth on hers, grinding his body harder against hers at the inner growl of triumph. The softness of her lips almost made him lose himself. He threw caution to the wind, moving his mouth firm and deep against hers.

Devery moaned and her legs hitched higher around his hips, lower body bucking to meet him thrust for thrust.

The marauder wasted no time, teasing her lips apart expertly with his tongue and slipping it inside the warm cavern of her mouth. Devery's crept forward to meet his. Their tongues danced, Sirius tasting the sweetness of her on her lips, knowing they'd be swollen and bruised later from how hard he kissed her. He didn't care, spearing his tongue inside her mouth with a deep precision.

Then a new pressure gripped his nether regions in a way that made him freeze. His eyes shot open, lips still, hovering above Devery's. Her dark, lust swirling orbs slowly slipped open to fix on his.

Her hand squeezed his groin again, earning a deep groan from the back of his throat

"Please Sirius." she moaned, her eyes fluttering half lidded at the feel of his heat, his need beneath her fingertips. Her hips flexed, but she didn't grind for him in the same way as she did before. "Please."

Sirius's mind clouded, translating what she was asking of him. Oh gods, he wanted to comply. So, so badly.

"Your family will scorn me in the morning if I do." he gasped, fighting his deepest desires. His head cheered his chivalry, but his heart cried in anguish and his body hated him.

Devery squeezed him firmer, thumb pressing into his tip in a way that made his arms go weak. Her thigh rubbed up, urgingly against his. "I'll scorn you forever if you don't." Her spare hand wound round the back of his neck, trying to pull him down to her again.

Sirius's breath started to rasp. "Devery."

Her orbs bore into his, thighs clenching around him needily. Then her eyes started to rounden. "You don't want me?"

Sirius groaned hard, and her words broke something inside him. His lips kissed the words away as his hand groped her side, fingers teasing her shirt further up her body until his hand cupped her breast. Devery arched to his touch.

A surge of animalistic rage coursed through him, burning his veins. How could she possible ask him that? "I want you." he sighed, drinking in the sight of her eyes rolling back from his palm on her chest. He kneaded it firmly, drawing a delicious mewl from her lips. "You have no idea how much I crave you Devery." he swallowed hard for a minute, trying to restrain his instincts from taking her there and then. "But I care too much to risk your safety on a moment of passion."

"Don't." she whined. "I'll love you even more for it. Please, Sirius. I need you. I can't take it anymore. I swear I'll do whatever you ask of me, if you just love me now."

Sirius had stopped listening long ago. She'd said she'd love him even more. The marauder gulped - did that mean she loved him to a degree already?

His will snapped.

He sat upright pulling Devery with him and gently undressing her until his eyes drunk in the sight of her exposed naked body. His loins screamed for her as he laid her back down on the bed.

"Devery."

He'd felt her breasts plenty of times by now, but to reach this point in their relationship... they were even more perfect than he'd imagined. Creamy little moulds on her chest, shapely but modest, the pert little pink tips a pleasing splash of colour. Sirius sighed and descended. His mouth latched onto one and sucked hungrily.

Devery's back arched to him and she tossed her head back, moaning in content as her hands lost themselves in his hair. They held him to her as his tongue flicked tantalizingly against the very tip of her nub.

It hardened in his mouth in a heartbeat. His palm rolled the other in his fingertips, loving how her body responded to his touch.

Devery was in bliss. Sirius's hot mouth on her breast was lifting her up, unwinding the tensions of her mind. Her nails clawed down his neck, rasping over his powerful shoulders, so gentle when he handled her.

She wanted more. "Sirius." Her hands cupped either side of his face and tried to pull him further up her body.

He let her shift him up to her collar bone where he kissed and ravished her again. His trousers stayed well out of her reach though.

"Sirius!"

Her fingers reached for him but he was far from her teasing grasp. Now Sirius had the control - and he loved it, hearing Devery whine for him. "Tell me." he breathed hotly over her skin. "What do you want?"

Devery's legs tightened needily around his waist. "Please." she begged. "I need you, Sirius. _Please!_ Please take me, Sirius! _"_

The marauder growled against her skin, sucking from her one last time. His patience had ran out; he needed her now, just as much as she needed him.

His presence was missed on top of her for barely a second as he divested himself of his clothes. When he settled himself over her again, his sex pushed firmly against hers. They both sighed in content. The heat wrapped around them, though their insides ached for each other. Devery's felt hollow and empty, as if she were made for him to fill her. She'd never felt more complete in her life.

Sirius didn't have the ability to slow himself down and appreciate her. He'd have to do that another time. Another night he'd touch her, kiss her, delve every hollow of her body with his tongue till no part of her went untouched.

But now, he needed her. Pure and simple.

And she didn't care about preparation either, her hips grinding to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck to give her better lift.

"Sirius." she gasped.

Sirius echoed it as his tip touched the lips of her entrance, feeling how wet she was for him. A guttural moan rumbled through his chest. His arms settled around her, pressing her tightly against him.

His hips eased into hers and he raised an eyebrow when she muttered a few contraceptive charms with her wandless magic off by heart.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Devery fired back with a smile.

"Since when do you know those spells?" He demanded, he thought he was going to be the one to handle the contraception because he had more experience in that area.

Devery's smile just grew wider at his question.

He knew she was not innocent in some ways but he did not want to make her feel like she had to prove anything to him.

"Sirius, I love you, isn't that reason enough?" His half lidded eyes, clouded with lust, lifted to hers, her barely open hazel orbs drawing him in. He hung on her ever word.

"Please make love to me."

And that was all it took: Sirius's hard length punctured the walls of her body, plunging deep into her hot depths in one solid thrust. His eyes shot open, Devery's tight clenching inner walls moulding around him.

A sweet gasp crossed with a whimper left Devery's lips, her mouth falling open: Sirius was not small in anyway. Their hips stilled for a moment. Devery's nails dug into his shoulders as his solid length stretched her deep, filling her so fully it made tears prick in the corners of her eyes. A ragged breath left Sirius, the feeling of Devery's tight heat gripping him almost driving him over the edge.

"Uh!" Devery groaned, her lower body trembling. Sirius's hips eased back and she cried out again.

Devery's thighs clenched around his waist and she tried to wrestle the pain with the pleasure. Her mouth couldn't stop gaping. Her hips rolled forward, pulling him painfully and blissfully deeper.

His hand found her hip and gently pinned her still beneath him. She bit her lip as he slowly pulled back, releasing her of the burning pressure inside until only his tip stretched her entrance. Then she forgot how much it had hurt. Suddenly it didn't matter; she felt strangely empty without him filling her, despite how much it hurt. She wanted him again.

Sirius read her mind and slammed home again, harder and deeper than before. Her hips bucked and the scream shattered from her.

"Sirius!" Devery's nails dug so hard into Sirius's skin she was sure it would leave marks, but he didn't seem to notice, his eyes still half clouded with lust. She didn't want to ruin it for him... but he was so big and she was struggling. She screwed her eyes shut. "Oh gods..."

Sirius's arm laced behind her back and arched her body to him, his length moving within her. She could feel everything; so thick, so long, pressing against the back of her canal, fully sheathed within her body. She could feel him pulsing and her inner muscles flexed and tensed instinctively, trying to pull him in deeper though there was nowhere for him to go.

Her body was starting to accept him, the pain beginning to subside to an ache. A needy ache. Devery rolled her hips again and was rewarded with some glorious sliding friction; Sirius eased out of her tantalisingly slow.

Devery moaned - then cried out as he filled her again.

"Sirius," she gasped, spreading her legs wider to try and take more of him into her. " _Please!"_

Sirius settled his body over hers, so his lips were by her ear. He was sensitive to the feel of her body beneath his, her breasts pushing up against his chest, her cool, flat stomach...

His breath washed over her ear. "No."

Devery groaned, hips lifting to try and urge him on, rolling into a rhythm. Sirius's hand stiffened on her hip and stilled her. He'd waited a long time for this; he wasn't going to rush it. He could just stay like this forever, just buried within her. But he could feel Devery's passions rising and knew it would not be enough for her.

Her body sung to him. Her skin was on fire, licking his with heat that made his hips flex inside her, his length pulsing hard, seeking release. Sirius held himself back.

His tip brushed over something inside her that made Devery's body clench and her eyes pop open. Her lips parted, a shuddering breath leaving them.

Sirius sought it out once more.

His tip found that spot again and pressed into it hard, his muscles working to apply the pressure that gauged multiple cries from Devery's lips. Sirius's mouth descended on hers, drinking in the glorious sound from her lips as if he needed it to breath. He kept up on that spot, revelling in the way Devery's sighs sped up.

He was surprising himself. This gentle technique was something new to him. Usually he powered with everything he had, until his release tore through him. Now though, he had something he cared about. He didn't want to break through Devery, no longer seeking merely his own pleasure. He wanted to milk them both of their release, so they could share the euphoria as one.

But now that he had her secret, he could satisfy them both at last. He slid back, then thrust back against that place inside her. Devery's body bucked and she clung to him.

Sirius gave her what she wanted.

His thrusts found a steady rhythm, every time hitting that spot inside her that made her scream and clench. He thought her body was simply too overwhelmed, the pleasurable assault on her secret spot leaving her helpless. Sirius gathered her up in his arms, lips travelling over her cheek bones, over her jaw to her neck, sucking her skin in perfect timing with his thrusts. He'd leave his mark both inside and out.

Devery's cries were simply music to him. They were a delicious combination of helplessness, begging, lust, pain... every emotion possible - all stirred up by him. For him. She was his now - and a particularly accurate hit on the back of her walls reminded her of it.

His lips moved to tenderly kiss away the beads of moisture in the corners of her eyes as he sped up his movements, arms tightening to still her writhing body. He was loving this; driving her insane with pleasure. It was as if this was what he was made for, what he was destined for. Devery sucked in a far from steady breath trying to compose herself now that he'd eased up on the spot inside her, replacing it with delicious friction and speed. Her fingers laced through his hair, brushing it back from his face as she levelled her face with his.

"Oh Merlin," her voice trembled, and she tossed her head back into the pillows as Sirius couldn't resist hitting her pleasure spot again. A throaty cry left her lips. "Oh, Sirius." she groaned, fingers clenching in his locks as she brought her face to his again. " _Uhn..._ this is incredible!"

A shaky breath left Sirius's lips as his hips started to buck faster. Her words were driving him on, hips lifting to meet him thrust for thrust as they both worked to reach their completion. Devery's tight heat, milking his aching manhood inside her... he was starting to lose control. He could feel Devery's moisture build slightly, making it easier for him to slide in and out of her. He quickened his thrusts. His gut started to clench in anticipation.

"I love you," Sirius drove into her. It wouldn't be long now, he thought. He wanted to fully claim her, animalistic instincts leading him on.

Devery's hands clenched in his hair, guiding his hot mouth down to her pert chest. " _Ah!_ I love you too," she gasped.

Sirius grinned wickedly against her breast, letting his teeth nip at the bud teasingly. His ego shot up; she was his. Fully. He was her first and last.

He let himself go. His hips powered into her, relishing the way she clawed to him, as he were the only thing keeping her alive, the only thing she needed now. Every clench of her body sent shockwaves through Sirius, starting to push the tension in his gut over the edge. He started to quiver.

Sirius could feel her inner walls milking him tighter than ever before, making him shout out from the intensity. She started to clench, her sighs and moans fast.

And then he lost himself.

He let out a guttural groan as the tension in his gut snapped. He buried himself deep inside Devery and crushed her to his chest, feeling her walls grip him too tight to move as he spilled his seed inside her, roaring his claiming triumph. Devery's body writhed and shook, trembling violently in his arms as her release crashed over her.

Devery went limp in his arms and Sirius listened to her breaths as they both came down of their shared high. Her body slumped on the bed and her legs loosened around his hips.

Sirius felt his arms go weak and he crashed down onto his shoulder beside her, not letting up his hold around her for a second. He pulled her over with him, leg resting on his hip as she caught her breath. Sirius did the same.

He held her body flush with his, feeling their racing heartbeats fight for supremacy. Her eyes stayed shut, arm slacking over his neck. The marauder reached up behind him and his fingers tangled with hers, easing her palm down from his hair to his cheek, all the way down until her fingers flattened over his left breast. Devery didn't fight him.

He could feel her heartbeat settling, her breaths slowing to a calm rate. And then softer still.

His fingers left hers to rest over his heart and hooked gently under her chin, lifting her face up to his. Her lips parted numbly. Sirius smiled; she looked so adorable, so completely knocked out as she fell from the high of her orgasm.

He leaned down and grazed his lips tenderly over hers, feeling her try weakly to kiss him back. God, he loved her! His arms hugged her as he rolled onto his back, easing himself out of her as he did so. He kept her cradled to his side.

Her head lolled onto his shoulder. A content moan left her lips.

Sirius let her rest, her spent body slowly passing out on his. His mouth was stretched in a satisfied smirk; this night had been perfect. He'd fulfilled his fantasies... and gods, he loved Devery even more than he did before.

He pulled the sheets over their two exhausted bodies, and knew that Devery would sleep well. Oh, he was very satisfied. He'd was her first and his has staked his claim on her. If Devery was somehow gone from his side, at least he could hold that high and proud. He wasn't just another night of passion for her: he was her first night of passion. He'd been the first one to break her barriers. He'd been the first one to discover that spot inside her that even she hadn't known about.

His mind slipped into the pleasantries of dreams, following Devery to the blissful depths of sleep.


End file.
